Sonic Tales of Ed Symphonia
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: [Sonic, EEnE, ToS crossover] When Sonic and co. and the Eds and co. somehow transfer to Sylvarant, they are separated. They meet Lloyd and co. and these unlikely heroes will save the world. Rated T for language and blood. Pleasr Read & Review!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

According to ancient scriptures and fairy tales of two worlds called Earth and Mobius, this passage says,

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

Or so it seems. Did that really happen? Why was it a fairy tale in Earth an Mobius? These unlikely heroes will somehow change the world.

In the world of Mobius, a hero is born. He goes by the name of Sonic. He was famous all over the world by fighting Dr. Eggman everytime with the help of his friends. He always helped those in danger. One day, while fighting Eggman, he knew that his latest invention created by the seven Chaos Emeralds can send Sonic to his demise. He managed to destroy it, but it caused Chaos Control causing Sonic and every single one of his friends sent to another world.

In the world we call Earth, there lived three boys. One was really stupid and goes by the name of Ed. The second boy was indeed intellegent named Eddward. He is also called Edd, but to prevent any confusion of Ed, they called him Double D. The third one and leader was Eddy. His main goal is to get money by making scams and making the other kids in their nieghborhood, Peach Creek, beleive it and spend it. One day, Double D built a dimensional portal. Eddy and Ed thought that it was amazing and Eddy thought it can get him loads of money. So he charged the kids a quarter. But Double D's invention backfired and sucked everyone in the cul-de-sac in. It led them to the same world Sonic and his friends in.

Everyone who was transferred into this world was seperated. What was that world? It was Sylvarant.Double D and a blond haired girl named Nazz were the only ones not separated from eachother. They knew that they are not in Earth anymore, since Double D's portal sends the person to another dimension. They are now in Iselia, where they meet new friends and the start of the regeneration of the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a pretty bad start, but it will get better.

Even if this is the Prologue, two characters are introduced:

Name:Edd "Double D"

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Family: Mother and Father (they talk by sticky notes)

Weapons: Slingshots (mainly a spell caster)

Element: Various

Purpose in story: Find out where he is and save the world.

Name: Nazz

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Family: Mother and Father

Weapons: Fists, kicks, knuckles, claws

Element: Physical and a few elemental

Purpose in story: Help Double D find out where they are and save the world.

The reason for these profiles? That reason is that I do not want people to say, "Who the heck is (insert character name here)?" Please review! Fourmore characters are introduced in the next chapter.


	2. Enter Lloyd, Colette, and Genis

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D and Nazz entered the school. "Excuse me!" said Double D. The teacher was (sort of) an elf and had white hair. She was wearing light brown. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked. "Are you a teacher of this school?" Nazz asked. "Of course. Have I seen you before?" the woman asked. Double D and Nazz lied to her. "We've never been in this willage before and would like to attend this school." said Double D. "Very well," she said, "Class, I would like you to meet our two new students." "Shouldn't you introduce yourself to us?" Nazz asked. "Oh yes. My name is Raine Sage." said Raine. "It's a very pleasure to meet you, Miss Sage!" said Double D. "It's Professor Sage." she said.

"My name is Eddward, but you can Call me Double D," Double D said, "and I am very pleased to meet you. I am very intelligent and I was assistants to all the teachers when I was at school." "We have another student like you," Raine told Double D as she pointed to a kid around Double D's age. He wears blue and has the same hair color as Raine's. "His name is Genis Sage, and he's my younger brother. He would love to have a friend who's as smart as him." "Genis is lucky to have a sister who's also a teacher. I predict that he has education 24/7!" Double D said in excitement and sat down next to Genis.

"Hi! I'm Nazz!" Nazz said. Every boy in the school started to sweat. Genis said, "She's cute!" "That's just Nazz. She's pretty nice and her hair is so clean," Double D explained, "She also has a good sense of fashion." "You have a great sense of fashion!" said Raine. "Why thank you!" said Nazz. "We have another student like you. Her name is Colette." said Raine, pointing at a white and blue dressed, blond haired girl. Nazz went to her seat.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" Raine said to a boy a year older than Colette. Almost all of his clothes are red. "He shouldn't be sleeping in class!" Double D said. "Lloyd!" Raine yelled and threw an eraser at him. Lloyd yelled while still carrying two buckets of water. "How do you manage to sleep standing?" Raine asked. "Oh! Professor Sage! Is class over?" Lloyd asked. "Lloyd I would like you to meet Eddward, or you can call him Double D, and Nazz," Raine said, "Anyway, let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" said Raine. Genis stood up and said, "Yes Raine!"

"Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Anchient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Genis said as Double D started to take notes. "Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed the pact with the Godess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war." Raine said. "But the Desians came back and is now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd notified. "We covered that in class last time, remember?" Raine said. "When the seal weakens, the Desians reappear, just as they have now." "I... I knew that. I just forgot." said Lloyd.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is an important day, in which the Chosen of Mana receives an oracle from the Goodess Martel. Now Chosen one, Colette." said Raine. Colette stood up from her seat and said, "Yes ma'am!" "You go girl!" said Nazz. " It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

said Colette.

During that time, Lloyd fell asleep. Double D pulled out his blowhorn and made it so nobody in the room but Lloyd could hear it. He activated it and woke up Lloyd. "Double D, you don't have to do that!" Lloyd yelled. "Crude, yet effective. You can't miss this information." said Doublle D "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one." said Raine. "Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches."

"Interesting," Double D said and raised his hand. "Yes Eddward?" Raine asked. Double D knew that they will know that he and Nazz aren't from Sylvarant is he asked what is a human ranch. So he asked Raine to review it. "Profesor Sage, would you be kind enough to review on what is a human ranch in case people haven't paid attention at all that day?" "Why certainly," said Raine, "As you already know, human ranches is where the Desians cultivate humans, enslave them, and make expheres. Much of their other purposes are unknown. It is said to be the cause of Mana depletion." "Thank you!" said Double D. "The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians," Raine explained "Now, for the next question—"

Suddenly, there was a bright light that surprised everyone! "Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come," Raine said, "I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" "Wait! Professor, I'll come with you!" said Colette. "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." said Raine as she left.

Lloyd tried to leave the classroom but Double D stopped him. "And just where do you think you're going?" Double D said. "Don't you follow the rules, Lloyd?" "Double D's right! Raine will get mad!" Genis said. "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle," Lloyd said, "They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens." "But we have to study by ourselves!" said Double D.

Lloyd told them it was research but Genis and Double D knew he was lying. "So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too, right? We're best friends, after all!" Lloyd said, "Colette, want to come along, too? And bring Nazz and Double D along too!" "Sure!" said Colette. "Why?" Nazz asked. "We're going to the Martel Temple because of that light! You're involved in this!" said Lloyd. "Fine, I'll go..." said Double D. "See? Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. Okay then! Let's go to the temple!" Lloyd told Genis. "Not the Dwarven Vows again. You always use those when you need an excuse…" Genis complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four New characters are introduced, three who will be with Double D and Nazz

Name: Lloyd Irving

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: Father (Dirk)

Weapons: Twin Swords

Element: Physical

Purpose in story:Protect Colette on her journey

Name: Colette Brunel

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Family: Frank (father) Phaidra (grandma)

Weapons: Chakrams/Rings

Element: Light

Purpose in story: Save the World by sealing the Desians

Name: Genis Sage

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Family: Raine Sage (Sister)

Weapons: Kendama

Element: Various

Purpose in story: Help Lloyd protect Colette

Name: Raine Sage

Age:23

Gender: Female

Family: Genis Sage (brother)

Weapons: Rods

Element: Light and Healing

Purpose in story: See various architechtures of the world, and keep the logic in place with the party

Please Review! I tried to explain human ranches the best I can.


	3. First Battle

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lloyd left the classroom, the whole village was quiet. It didn't make any sense since the village was usually bound with people at this time. Suddenly, there was a yell from out a nowhere.

"Colette!" that voice yelled. That voice was Frank, Colette's father. Double D was excited to meet one of his new friend's father, when they just met, that he rushed over to shake his hand. "Hello. I'm Eddward and this is Nazz and I am very pleased to meet you Mr..." Double D said as if he was hyper because of too much sugar. But he didn't know Colette's last name. "Colette, like, what's your last name?" Nazz asked. "Brunel. Colette Brunel is my full name." Colette said. "Mr. Brunel! It's very nice to meet you!" said Double D. "Nice to see you too," Frank said.

"Colette, thank goodness you're safe!" said Frank. "Mr. Brunel, where's everyone in the village. Everyone was outside when me and Nazz moved in." Double D asked. "They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago." Frank explained. "Was anyone hurt or killed?" Nazzz asked. "Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple." said Frank. "Why! Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!" Genis said. "Excuse me, but what's a non-agression treaty?" Double D asked. "Yeah. I never heard of one." said Nazz. Lloyd tried to explain it to the two the best he can. "It's an agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone. Phaidra said it was to protect Colette."

"Oh! Speaking of Grandmother, where is she?" Colette asked. "She's in the temple preparing for the ritual." Frank said. "Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians…" Lloyd said before Frank cut him off. "The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…" "I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen." said Colette. "Good luck, Colette," Frank told Colette before turning to Lloyd, Genis, Double D, and Nazz. "All of you should go on home." "I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself." Lloyd said, "I'll go with her to the temple." "Me too." everyone else who is not Frank, Lloyd or Colette said. "But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house," Frank said, "Come back immediately if anything happens."

Lloyd's group proceeds towards the exit. However, a monster blocked the exit. "Whoa, it's a monster!" Lloyd yelled. "I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary!" Genis cried, "Why are there…"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters." said Colette. "If that's the case, then count me out." said Double D. "Why?" Colette asked. "I abhor violence!" he said. Everyone sterted to encourage him to fight. Genis convinced him the most. Double D had enough and yelled, "Very well then!" Double D then took out his slingshot. "Nazz, where's your weapon?" Lloyd asked. "Don't need one!" Nazz said and clenched her fists.

"Let's get them!" Lloyd cried. Everyone started to go after the zombie. Lloyd sterted to slash the enemy with his two swords. Colette whacked the enemy with her chakrams. Genis started to spell cast while Nazz punched and kicked the enemy. Double D launched balls from his slingshot over and over again. Everyone (except Double D) started to do a special attack.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd yelled while sending a shockwave from his swords. "Ray Thrust!" Colette yelled when she threw a chakram straignt across. "Fire Ball!" Genis yelled when his spell casting was complete. Fire balls came out of the kendama flying to the zombie. "Palm Strike!" Nazz yelled as she hit the zombie with the palm of her hand (that's why it's called Palm Strike). Eventually, the zombie fell and they were victorious.

"You guys did great!" Lloyd said. "Nazz, I never knew you can do that!" said Double D as Colette clapped her hands. "You did great too, Double D," Genis said, "But you could do a little better. If you didn't want to physically hurt them, you could use magic." "But I don't know how to use magic." Double D cried. "That's why I carry around this!" Genis said as he pulled a book out entitles "Magic Spells." "What's this?" Double D asked. "It's a magic book. It contains every magic spell from the weakest to the most powerful," said Genis. "I'll show you how to use magic and teach you three magic spells." "Well, I'd like to learn offensive and healing magic." said Double D. "Then read the following spells and in no time, you will learn them." said Genis. And in almost 10 seconds, Double D learned Fire Ball, Flame Drive, and First Aid.

Then, another monster came into the exit. "Woah! Here comes another one!" Genis yelled. "Let's go!" said Colette. "Wait!" said Lloyd. "What?" everyone else asked. "How about we sit this one out and let Double D and Nazz fight so we can see their skill and how fast did Double D learn magic." Lloyd said. "Okay!" Nazz cried. "It'll be my honor!" said Double D.

Nazz punched and kicked the enemy while Double D started to cast a spell. "Fire Ball!" Double D yelled when he cast it. It was the same as Genis'. Then he started to cast again. "Palm Strike!" Nazz yelled as she hit the enemy with her palm. "Flame Drive" Double D yelled. It was like Fire Ball but the fire was traveling in a horizontal fashion. Nazz got hit by the zombie and said, "A little help here dude!" "I'm on it!" Double D said and started casting. Then the casting was complete. "First Aid!" Double D yelled and healed Nazz. Nazz finished the enemy off.

"Wow! Double D, you are a quick learner!" Lloyd cried. "Wow Nazz! You're strong!" said Colette. "See what I tell you? You can use magic!" Genis said. "Now off to the Martel Temple!" Double D yelled. "Time's a wasting!" "That's such a cheesy line!" Lloyd said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! Next Chapter will introduce two characters!

The reason why Chapters 1-3 came up so quick because I had a lot of time in my hands and I decided to post all three chapters made so far when I submit it.


	4. Enter Kratos and Sonic

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Martel Temple, they looked up to see the same light they saw in the classroom earlier.

"Whoa! That light is really coming from the temple!" Lloyd said. "Then that would mean that the oracle will be prepared and completed." Double D said. Although, Colette has been paying no attention to what they were saying and said, "It's really, really bright!" Everyone groaned.

"After the oracle, you are going to be the girl who will save the world, like Mithos did," Nazz said, "So can't you just act like that girl?" "Yeah! No problem!" Colette said. Then Genis heard lots of sounds from the temple. There were clashing swords, spells being cast, and other sounds you would hear from a battle. Then, a pastor walked to them, badly wounded. He then fell to the floor.

"Pastor!" Colette yelled. "Are you all right, dude?" Nazz asked. "The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple… Chosen One…quickly…the oracle…" the pastor said. "I know." said Colette. The pastor said his final words. "Please…be careful… I regret that I will not…be able to pro…tect…the…Cho…sen." He then died at the scene. "Pastor, hang on!" Colette cried. "This isnot good! He's dead!" Double D cried. "No!" Genis cried. Everyone started to greive.

Then Colette told everyone that she is going. "Have you gone mad!" Double D yelled. "There are Desians there!" Genis cried.

"Yes…but I have to go. I'm the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy," Colette said. "The four of you, wait here, okay?" "Lloyd, are you going to let her go by herself?" Genis asked.

"I'm going too!" Lloyd said. "If Genis goes, I go!" Double D declared. "And since Colette is my new friend, I will be there for her!" Nazz said. "Thanks, Double D. I'm worried about Raine!" Genis said. "That means we are following Dwarven Vow #1: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world!" Lloyd explained.

At the temple, there was a man with white and black clothes (ans a bit of gray) by the name of Botta. "Where is the Chosen?" Botta asked. There was an old woman with blond hair and a walking stick known as Phaidra. She stepped back and Lloyd's group made it to the building. "Run, Colette!" she said. The soldiers started to face Colette. "Lord Botta, there she is!" he said. "Chosen One. Your life is mine!" Botta declared. Lloyd drew his sword and Double D got out his slingshot. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" he said. The Desian got confused and laughed. "What's so funny?" Genis asked. "I don't think they are Desians..." Double D said. "Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" another Desian said. The battle begun.

When it started, Lloyd, Colette and Nazz started to attack. Double D and Genis both started to cast Fire Ball. They all started to use their special moves, but this time, new ones that weren't at Double D and Nazz's first battle. They learned new skills except for Double D, who already had three spells.

"**Sonic Thrust!**" Lloyd thrusted a swords at a Desian.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Colette threw a hammer out of nowhere.

"**Stone Blast!**" When casted, Genis cuased stones to rise from the ground.

"**Triple Blossom!**" Nazz did an upward kick, a spin kick, and a downward kick.

Everyone kept fighting until the two Desians retreated. "Did they just give up?" Nazz asked. Then, a big man with a spiked wrecking ball by the name of Vidarr approached them. "I think they were saving this guy in case of an emergancy!" Double D cried. "Do not get in our way." Vidarr said.

Everyone started to attack Vidarr. Genis and Double D kept casting the offensive spells they have at the moment. Lloyd Colette and Nazz attacked directly. Vidarr executed his ball and chain attack. He hit everyone attacking him. "Double D, help us!" Lloyd said. "I'll try but healing each of you can take time because my First Aid spell can heal only one person!" Double D explained.

"This guy is tough!" Genis said. "What will we do?" Nazz asked. Just when Vidarr was about to kill Lloyd and the others, a mysterious man with brown hair with a sword came to prevent the attack. And for added damage, a blue hedgehog ran **_EXTREMELY_** fast past Vidarr, thus knocking him down. "Get out of the way" the man said. "Who are you?" Double D asked. "Don't worry! Leave this to Sonic!" the blue hedgehog said.

Like Lloyd, the mysterious man also knew Demon Fang and Sonic Thrust, but he knows Fire Ball and First Aid, which could help Double D when healing. Sonic knows Sonic Illusion, which makes him go fast right past the enemy, hitting him. Everyone attacked and Double D and the mysterious man were able to cast First Aid before everyone was killed. Sonic finished Vidarr off. "Bye bye!" Sonic said and yelled, "Sonic Illusion!" He sped right through and Vidarr fell. "I can't beleive I lost to a bunch of kids..." he said.

"I never thought you'd show up," Botta said. "Damn… Retreat for now!" He and his soldiers ran from the scene. "Amazing!" Colette said. "Those guys are incredibly strong!" Genis said. Everyone was impressed. Well, all except for Lloyd. "…Y…yeah. I…I suppose so…" Lloyd said. _I can do better_, Lloyd thought to himself. "…Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." the mysterious man said. Then something glowed on his hand. "Is that an Expshere?" Lloyd asked.

"How can I thank you from saving the chosen?" Phaidra said. "Oh yeah. I heard of the Chosen's journey when I got here. Is it this Colette girl?" Sonic asked while approaching Colette. "Colette, isn't, like, about time for the oracle?" Nazz asked. "That's right! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." Colette told her grandmother. Lloyd had no idea about that part. "The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." The man said. "Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven." Phaidra said. "Jugement from heaven?" Double D asked. "Yes. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians." Phaidra explained.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" Lloyd declared. "Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you.." Phaidra said. Sonic heard his name and said, "So, you're name is Lloyd?" he asked. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked. "I'm the fastest thing alive known as Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said. "I'm Genis!" Genis said. "Hi! I'm Nazz!" said Nazz. "And My name is Eddward, or you can call me Double D!" Double D said as he made a long introduction. "And who are you?" Lloyd asked the mysterious man. "…I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." Kratos said.

"…Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Phaidra told Kratos and accepted his offer. "And I'll come along too!" Sonic said. "Wait! I'm going too!" Lloyd told them. " Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." Kratos rudely commanded.

"…Gotcha," Lloyd said as he obeyed. "Then I'm just going to follow you on my own. "I like your style," Sonic said. "People like you should come along and come with Colette!" "Okay! Wait up, Colette!" Nazz yelled while running to them. "Let's go, Genis." Lloyd said. "Lloyd, I figured you are about to say that." Genis complained. "Well, I can't go and leave Colette unprotected." Double D said and he came along too. "This isn't a field trip you know..." Kratos notified Lloyd's group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two new Characters are introduced.

Name:Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Weapons: His speed

Element: Various

Purpose in story: Save the world from an everlasting doom

Name: Kratos Aurion

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Family: (spoiler)

Weapons: Swords

Element: Physical and elemental

Purpose in story: Collect money to protect Colette on her journey.

Please Review! I desprately need one so I can continue the story!


	5. Scorcerer's Ring, the Oracle and Raine's

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone proceeded into the temple. "So this is what the temple interior looks like," Double D said. His eyes glowed with the amount of history in this place. "FANTASTIC!" he yelled and started running around to study the many parts of the temple. "Double D, you are a very weird person." Genis said. "Wow! He's like the professor!" Colette cried with excitement. "Great... now we have a person who goes into educational world..." Lloyd sarcastically said.

"Colette, have you been here many times?" Nazz asked. "Yes, Nazz. But now it's different than it was the last time I was here." Colette said.

"There are monsters present. Don't let your gaurd down!" Kratos said. "We can handle those," Sonic said, then turned to Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd! Your sword fighting skills were self-taught?" "Yeah. Why did you ask?" Lloyd asked. "To give you this." Sonic said as he gave Lloyd a Training Manual. "Why are you giving me this?" Lloyd asked. "You need this to help Colette complete the journey." Sonic said then turned to Double D to give a book entitled "Monsters." "This has every monster existing!" Double D said in excitement. "Can we go now?" Nazz said impatiently.

They proceeded through the temple, battling monsters along their way. During that time, Kratos learned Sonic Thrust (same as Lloyd's) , Double D learned Stone Blast (Same as Genis') and Stone Zapper (Stones launch from the air and fall, think of it as a stone cannon), and Sonic learned Blue Wind (He spins making a small tornado and it's a wind element). They approached an ares with a strange ring far away. "There's something glowing!" Nazz said. "We need to fill in those holes in order to proceed." Double D explained. "Something's over here too!" Colette yelled.

"It's attacking Colette!" Double D said. They all went after the golem to protect Colette. They all went for their usual stategy. Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Nazz, and Sonic attacked directly. Sonic was needed the most because he attacks very quickly. Genis and Double D stood back and cast spells. They all decided to to the new special attacks they learned earlier.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd and Kratos yelled when they drove a sword straight at the golem.

"Pow Hammer!" Colette yelled as she threw a toy hammer which, surprisingly, made damage.

"Stone Blast/Zapper!" Genis and Double D (Genis cast Stone Blast, Double D cast Stone Zapper) yelled when they are done casting.

"Triple Blossom!" Nazz yelled while doing an upward kick, followed by a spin kick, then a downward kick.

"Blue Wind!" Sonic yelled as he made a small tornado around it.

They defeated the golem and it then turned into a block. "Wow! It turned into a rock!" Colette said in excitement. "It was a rock to begin with." said Lloyd. Then Colette tripped and dropped the rock. "Oh no." Colette cried. "You need to be more caraful." Nazz said. "By George, that's the answer," Double D cried. "Do you remember what I said about those holes and the face we need to fill them?" "Yeah." Lloyd said. "Everytime we defeat a golem, they turn into a block. Afterwards, we push it down into a hole, hopefully getting closer to our destination." Double D explained. "That's our Double D!" Genis said. "Hey guys! Here comes another one!" Nazz cried. "Just as I planned it!" Double D said.

They defeated the golems and dropped them down in the appropriate hole. They are now at the glowing object, now referred to as the Sorcerer's Ring. "Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!" Genis cried. "With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles." Kratos explained. "Let me try!" Lloyd said in excitement. "Lloyd, you're immature..." Nazz said.

They walked back to the lobby to a glowing door blockijng the way. "Now you can try the Scorcerer's Ring." Double D said. "It should open the door." Nazz said. Lloyd did so and the door opened. Lloyd was not pleased with the results. "Is that all?" he asked. "Do you ever get excited in the beginning and end being bored?" Double D asked.

They proceeded into the warp pad, which led them into the Chosen's Chamber. "Is this the top floor, Colette?" Nazz asked. "Yes. And that's the altar." Colette explained. "And that shining thing is the Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked. "Yes. They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said. "So Chosens are born into their fate if there is a Cruxis Crystal present at birth?" Double D asked. "I guess." Colette said. A winged preist then appeared at the scene. "So that's an angel." Sonic said. "Yep, Sonic. It's Colette's real father." Genis said to Sonic.

" I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." Remiel explained. "Seventh Chosen? What happened to the other six?" Double D asked. "They either suceeded or failed." Genis explained. Remiel decended and said, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." "Awaken the Goodess Martel... that's excatly what Professor Sage told us in the legend!" Double D said as if he remembered everything Raine taught. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Remiel said.

An extremely tall tower reaching up into the heavens appeared. "So that's the Tower of Salvation." Lloyd said. "Oh my god! It's really tall!" Nazz said. "How tall is that building?" Double D asked. "It doesn't matter! Now the world will be saved!" Genis said in excitement.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." Remiel explained. "I humbly accept this task." Colette obeyed. "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." Remiel explained. "Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette said and made that promise. "First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Remiel explained. "Yes, Lord Remiel," Colette said. As Remiel started to fly away, Colette started to say something.

"Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa—" "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette," Remiel repeated himself. Colette was so happy that he was his father. "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel said as he disappeared from the scene. "So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him." Genis said. "You go girl!" Nazz said to Colette. "I can't believe Remiel is my father… I'm all right. I was just a little surprised. That's all." Colette said. "You must be lucky having two fathers!" Double D said to Colette. "Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals." Kratos said.

"You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." Kratos said. "We'll meet you guys at the village! See ya!" Sonic said. Both Kratos and Sonic went to the teleporter. "Uh…thank you, both of you. Please stop by my house later." Colette said as she left. "So the rumor was true." Genis said. Lloyd looked puzzled. "Did the rumor had to do something about Colette having an angel as a father and her current father isn't?" Double D asked. "Yep." Genis said. "Even if you're not related by blood, family is family… At least, that's what I think." Lloyd said. "That's what I think too." Nazz and Double D said.

As Lloyd, Genis, Double D, and Nazz was about to exit the temple, they run into Raine on the way. She shouted, "MARVELOUS!" "Professor..." Lloyd said. She heard his voice and was mad. "What? What are you two doing here! You're supposed to be studying in class!" "Busted!" Nazz said. "Raine! I'm sorry!" Genis yelled. Raine started to pick Genis up and spanked him on the butt. "…You're next, Lloyd. Are you ready?" Raine asked. She then kicked Lloyd to a wall. "You do that to your students?" Nazz asked. "NO PLEASE! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Double D yelled. "Why would I do that?" Raine asked. "You did that to Lloyd and Genis." Double D said. "I won't do that since this is your first day. I'll let you and Nazz off with a warning." she said. "Thank you." Nazz said. "Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day." Raine said. "What about you?" Double D asked. "I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place." Raine explained. As they started to exit, they heard a, "MUHAHAHAHAHA!" "What the heck was that?" Nazz asked. "...You guys are better off knowing." Genis said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that was a long chapter.

Genis:I still think Double D is crazier than Raine.

Double D:That is false! I am NOT ruin insane!

Genis: Then what's that ruins?

Double D:INTRESTING!

While Genis and Double D have some sort of an episode, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know why no one's reviewing!.


	6. Happy Birthday, Colette!

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA ****EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Genis, Double D and Nazz were back at Iselia and decided to head for Colette's house. There, they saw Colette and her family, the mayor of Iselia, Kratos, Sonic, and Raine. "Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Sonic and Raine." the mayor said. Kratos and Sonic agreed to it. Colette knew that Lloyd and the others arrived into her house and said, "Thank you so much for your help earlier!" "You're welcome." Nazz said. Phaidra gave her thanks by giving them a Collector's Book. "Thanks, Phaidra. Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" Double D asked. "Yes." Phaidra said.

"Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said in excitement. "If Raine is going, I want to go, too!" Genis said because he wants to protect Raine. "I'm going so I can hang out with Colette while saving the world!" Nazz said. "I have no objections and wish to go." Double D said. Kratos disagreed because he thinks they are going to get in the way. "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home." Kratos said. "Oh come on! These kids got style! I would let them go!" Sonic said, as if he actually wanted Lloyd, Genis, Double D, and Nazz to come. "Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home," the mayor commanded. As Double D and Nazz started to leave and said, "Eddward and Nazz, welcome to the village." "Why thank you." Double D said.

As they left the house, Colette opened the door and told them to wait. As she walked, she lost her balance and tripped. "I'm sorry." Colette apologized. "It's not like it's your fault." Lloyd said. "Oh yeah…I'm sorry." Colette apologized again. "That was the wrong time to apologize." Double D said.

" Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette!" Genis cried in excitement. Lloyd was puzzled. Double D and Nazz were shocked because they only met today on Colette's 16th birthday! "How old are you now?" Nazz asked. "16." Colette said. "I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but…" Genis explained and gave the cookies. "So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" Genis asked. Lloyd stammered. "…Don't tell me you forgot." Genis said. "Uh, it's…it's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!" Lloyd promised. "Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know." Colette said in happiness. Lloyd asked if it's going to be dangerous and Colette answered with the fact that she's the Chosen. She then went back inside.

"Liar." Genis said. "If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time." Lloyd replied. "Double D. Nazz. Aren't you guys going to give Colette a present?" Genis asked. "Before we arrived, I bought a friendship ring for Colette. That should help." Nazz said. "And I'm giving her a brooch to go with Lloyd's necklace." Double D said. "Oh, really?" Genis said. He knew that Lloyd would forget, but he doesn't know if Nazz and Double D would forget. "Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" Genis asked. "Nazz and I would like to meet your parents." Double D said. "Sure. But why?" Lloyd asked. "I'm going to see a friend." Genis replied. "Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me." Double D surprisingly said. "Does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?" Genis asked.

They all headed for Genis' house."Let's see… There should be some ingredients for sandwiches in here…" Genis said to himself. "When you said you wanted to get ready, you meant picking up ingredients? Why are you bothering with that?" Lloyd asked. "You shouldn't make fun of cooking, Lloyd. We can't use healing arts, so we need to use food to keep up our strength." Genis replied. "But Double D has healing arts." Nazz replied. "True, but I can heal one at a time for the time being." Double D explained. "That's why cooking is important. Very well said, Genis." Double D said.

As they headed to the exit, a guard was screaming because a monster was at the exit. Apparently, it was no monster. It was Lloyd's pet dog, Noishe. "Lloyd, isn't your pet too big to be a dog?" Nazz asked. "Whatever. Noishe, I told you not to enter the village!" Lloyd said. "Lloyd, you shouldn't talk to him like that." Double D said. "Yeah! He takes you to the village every day!" Genis said. "Oh, that reminds me. Lloyd, the Mayor wanted me to ask you a question." One of the gaurds said. "What is it?" Lloyd asked. " It's about the northwest forest that you go through. You know there's a human ranch on the way through, right? You haven't been playing near the ranch, have you?" he asked. "Of course not! Right Genis?" Lloyd asked. "Y…yeah. Of course not." Genis said nervously. "Genis, is there something you like to share with us?" Double D asked. Genis replied with a no. "Really? If so, that's fine, but…that weird animal…" the gaurd said. "How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog!" Lloyd asked. "Okay. Make sure he doesn't go near the ranch too." The gaurd said. "Will do! See you tomorrow!" Lloyd said.

As they enter the forest, Noishe started to whine and wimper. "Ah, that's right. Noishe doesn't like this place." Genis said. "He'll never go near places like this that have lots of monsters. Even though you hardly ever see monsters bigger than him." Lloyd explained. Noishe whined and ran. "Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe." Lloyd commanded. They proceeded until Genis stopped. "This is my stop!" Genis said. "At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?" Double D asked. "Well the Desians did attack the temple, but..." Nazz said but got cut off by Genis. "I know I'm not supposed to… But there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle." Genis said. "Fine. I'll go with you." Lloyd said. "You coming?" Genis asked. "I refuse to go and break the rules! Think of all the melee and the breaking of all society!" Double D yelled. But as he opened his eyes he saw that everyone was gone and headed to the ranch. "Wait up fellows!" Double D cried a he ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I can do for today. Next chapter will have a bit of action, suspense, and the meeting of Marble.  
In the meantime, please review!


	7. Marble's Exsphere

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the human ranch, obviously, people were treated as slaves. Even children were treated as slaves. The slaves were pushing really heavy blocks. They were fatigued and exausted. One slave was trying as hard as she could, but she couldn't. She stopped and got whipped by a Desian. "Hey! Stop slacking off!" he hollered. Lloyd and the others run over to a wired fence. Inside, there was an old slave named Marble.

"Marble!" Genis hollered. "Genis!" Marble hollered and walked over. "Are those your friends?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said. "Hi. I'm Nazz" Nazz said. "My name is Eddward." Double D said. He then looked concerned. _Why are the Desians treat people like this? They shouldn't do this to children and seniors,_ he thought. "I am very pleased to meet you all." Marble said "Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!" Genis told Marble. "Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time…" she replied. "Sucsessful this time? That would mean that the last Chosen failed and died somehow, correct." Double D asked. "Yes. I heard she was killed by Desians." Marble said. Nazz looked worried and said, "I wonder if Colette will be all right?…" "Let us all pray to Martel for her sucsess" Marble said.

"…Hey grams—" Lloyd said making Genis not pleased at Lloyd for calling her that. "Her name's Marble!" Genis replied. Her hand had some sort of glow. "…Marble. Isn't that an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked. "Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here." she explained. "Would this, by any chance, be an Expshere?" Double D asked. He and Nazz took out a glowing object. "Yeah! Where did you get those?" Genis asked. "We found them when those two Desians from earlier ran. They dropped them." Nazz said. "But there's no Key Crest Marble's Exsphere and the ones Double D and Nazz found," Lloyd said.

"An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous." "Why? They look harmless. And what's a Key Crest?" Nazz asked. "Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere. That's the Key Crest." Lloyd explained. "You're knowledgeable!" Marble said. "But Marble, Nazz, and Double D's Exspheres don't even have a mount at all!" Genis said. "Nope, doesn't look like it. If the charm was the only thing needed, I could carve one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as the mount." Lloyd explained. "Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!" Genis said. "I'm sure your father would be of assistance!" Double D said. "I know he will okay with Double D and Nazz, but I don't know what he's gonna say about this." Lloyd said in an expression of worry. "Thanks." Nazz said. "Please don't trouble yourself." Marble said.

Suddenly, there was a yell from behind Marble. "Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?" It was a Desian. "Oh, no! The Desians! Run away! Hurry!" Marble warned. "But who know what they might do to her!" Lloyd said. "I know, but standing here and being caught by the Desians will make things much worse for not only Marble, but for the entire village!" Double D cried. "That's right. You must go." Marble said. Lloyd, Genis, Double D and Nazz ran off. "What are you doing over here! Who said you could slack off! Get back to work!" The Desian yelled. "I'm sorry." Marble said. "What's with that look, huh?" Another Desian said. "Looks like someone's got an attitude problem!" another one said. "No, of course not, I…" Marble said. "Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're gonna give her a little lesson on respect!" a Desian said as the other two tokk Marble. "Oh, this doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back." Lloyd said. "What can we do?" Genis asked. "I suggest that we find higher ground se we can see what's going on!" Double D said. They all ranfor a cliff and jumped to the top.

The Desians are whipping Marble. Lloyd and the others watched the scene. "Why should they treat someone old like that?" Nazz asked. "The only option is that we save her!" Double D said. "But how?" Genis asked. "You attack the Desians with magic while I use my slingshot." Double D said. "Aren't we gonna get in trouble?" Genis asked. "We don't have much of a choice. Afterwards, you, Nazz and I will hide among the bushes and Lloyd will be the decoy." Double D said as his plan is going along. "Wouldn't that put Lloyd in danger?" Nazz asked. "I will jump down the cliff so they won't see my face. I'll then run the opposite direction of the village." Lloyd explained. "…Okay! You should replenish your energy before we do this. I've got some leftover cookies from the ones I gave to Colette. Here, have some." Genis said. Lloyd ate the cookies and the plan was now in action.

Double D fired a water balloon and Genis casted Fire Ball. Both their attacks hit and Lloyd started to jump to the main ground near the ranch. "What was that?" a Desian said. "Open the main gate!" a Desian yelled. The Desians opened the main gate. The others walked behind the bushes to meet up with Lloyd. But Genis lost his balance as fell. "What was that?" A Desian asked. "Oh my! Exposed!" Double D said. Lloyd knew the plan failed and drew his swords. He slashed and stabbed the Desians that were after him. Afterwards, more came and Lloyd jumped off the cliff. Genis, Double D, and Nazz ran to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault…" Genis said. "Don't worry about it. I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know." Lloyd said. "O...okay..." Genis said. "Just do my homework for me, okay?" Lloyd asked. Genis replied with no words. "All right then, I'm gonna head on home and take Double D and Nazz along. You should head back to the village." Lloyd said. "Okay. Thanks for helping Marble." Genis said.

Back at the ranch, a man with a arm cannon examined the cliff. "Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system!" he commanded. "Yes sir!" A Desian said. "How did a mere human make that kind of jump?" he asked himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen to Marble now? What'll happen next? Well find out in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Truth About Lloyd's Mother

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Double D and Nazz proceeded to Lloyd's house. Noishe ran back to a little house next to Lloyd's. Right next to it is a gravestone. "My, who's gravestone is this?" Double D asked. "My mom's..." Lloyd said in a sad tone. "Your mom died? When and how?" Nazz asked. "She died some time after I was born. My dad found me here and raised me like I'm his son." Lloyd explained. "So you don't know how she died?" Double D asked. "Yeah..." Lloyd asked.

Inside the house, there was a dwarf shorter than everyone in the house. It was Dirk. "Welcome back, Lloyd. Who are these people with you?" he asked. "This is Eddward, who likes to be called Double D. And this is Nazz." Lloyd said. There were some forms of hello coming from the two like, "Hi," Nice to meet you," or "Hello."

"Hi, Dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me three Key Crests?" Lloyd asked. "Why do you need Key Crests all of a sudden?" Dirk asked. "Double D and Nazz found some Expspheres on the ground back at the Martel Temple and they wish to use them." Lloyd explained. "I want to see what these stones do." Double D said. "Exspheres also make good jewlery!" Nazz said. Lloyd was confused and said to Nazz, "I don't think Exspheres are made just for jewlery."

"I'll make Key Crests for your friends. But why do you need a third one?" Dirk asked. "I met someone today who has an Exsphere without a Key Crest," Lloyd said. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it's too late once you've attached an Exsphere without a Key Crest to your body." "Nah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead." Dirk explained. "And then it'll be okay, huh? Then, could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?" Lloyd requested. "Just a minute. The Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about who has it?" Dirk asked. "Huh? Ah…uhh…a traveler. A traveling mercenary." Lloyd lied. Dirk knew and said, "Baloney. Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it." "Well..." Lloyd said. "Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery!" he explained.

"Lloyd. Maybe you should tell the truth." Double D said. "Your friend is right. Why do you need a Key Crest?" Dirk asked. "I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest." Lloyd responded truthfully. Dirk got mad and yelled, "You went to the ranch!" "It's not his fault! Genis had a friend at the ranch and secretly went there every day." Double D said. "You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?" Dirk asked. "Of course not!" Lloyd said. "But why would you want to have something so pretty hidden all the time when the mercanary we met wore his out in the open? Are Exspheres meant for girls and Lloyd doesn't want to show the face he's wearing one?" Nazz asked. "No, Nazz. It's not like that," Dirk said. "His Exsphere is special."

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?" Lloyd asked. "That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her." Dirk explained. "THEY DID WHAT!" Double D yelled. "I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it." Dirk explained to Lloyd.

Lloyd began to get angry and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me!" "Umm... Nazz and I will go upstairs so we won't see you two starting a scene." Double D said as he and Nazz proceeded upstairs."If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too." Dirk said. "But still..." Lloyd said. "Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away." Dirk explained. "So will you make me the Key Crests?" Lloyd asked. "Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?" Dirk asked. "Yeah! But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!" Lloyd yelled. Dirk approached and tried to punch him. Lloyd dodged, got mad and left the house. "Lloyd, wait!" Nazz yelled.

Outside with Lloyd, Double D and Nazz, standing right in front were Genis, Colette, Raine, Sonic, and Kratos. "Hey. We heard the whole thing through an open window," Sonic said. "It must be hard for you to live like this." "I'm sorry, because of me, you…" Genis said. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Lloyd said. "You three should talk to Colette." Raine said. "Let's go up to the terrance!" Colette said. Lloyd agreed and the four went up to the terrance.

"I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time." Lloyd admitted. "It's okay, don't worry about that." Colette said. "It's hard to believe that we had to get a present for you on such short notice." Double D said. "Double D! Nazz! Did you get a present for me?" Colette asked. Nazz gave her the friendship ring and Double D gave her the brooch. "Thank you for the ring and brooch." Colette said. "Happy birthday!" Nazz cired. "'m glad I was able to live to this day." Colette said.

"What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world." Lloyd said. "It's not like that you are going to die after regenerating the world." Nazz explained. "It's too bad we aren't going along." Double D said. "Well, it's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey." Colette replied. "Desians…up till now. I always thought my mom died in an accident But she was murdered by Desians! Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them." Lloyd replied when Colette spoke of the Desians. "I understand." Colette responded. Sonic came up to the terrance and told everyone, "Listen Lloyd, we're leaving tomorrow at noon. So come to the village by then."

"So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel." Colette said. "It doesn't matter. Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do." Double D explained. "I suppose you're right." Colette said. "World regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting." Nazz said. "Yeah, releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally…" Colette said but stopped at "finally..." "Finally?" Nazz asked. "Um, nothing. Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best." Colette said. Raine and Genis came up and said, "It's time to go." Raine, Sonic, Genis, and Colette. "I'm going to go home with Genis" Double D said as he left. "I'll see you when Colette leaves, dude." Nazz said and left.

"I hope Colette likes the gift I gave to her." Double D said to himself. He felt like Colette likes him.

The next morning, Lloyd was finished with Colette's present and went to his mom's gravestone, where Dirk is. "Here…that's the Key Crests you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember, I did try to stop you." Dirk said. "Dad! Thanks!" Lloyd said. "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings." Dirk explained. "Dad, I'm going on a journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom." Lloyd told Dirk. He knew he was going to say that and gave him some items. "Don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7!" he said. "'Goodness and love will always win'…right? Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, I won't forget it. Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" Lloyd replied. Noishe ran up to him. With him are Genis, Double D and Nazz.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lloyd asked. "Lloyd! You're still here!" Genis asked. "Good timing! I made Marble, Nazz, and Double D's Key Crests." Lloyd said with excitement. "Th…that's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off!" Genis asked. "I'm going to go with her." Lloyd said. "Are you stupid or something! Colette and the others left a long time ago!" Nazz cried. "What?" Lloyd asked. "We all came to look for you because you were tardy." Double D said. "We have to go!" Lloyd cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Lloyd and the others went to the village. They read a letter from Colette that sounded like a will! But the Desians decide to attack the village and came to punish Lloyd. They sent a monster to kill Lloyd. It's going to be an epic battle. But what happens when they find out who the monster is?

Please Review.


	9. The Iselia Massacre

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Genis, Double D and Nazz head for Colette's house, where Phaidra and Frank waited for them. "Phaidra! Is it true Colette left?" Lloyd asked. "Yes." Phaidra said. "Here Lloyd. As she left, she entrusted me with this message. You should read it." Double D said in a sad tone. Everyone read the message Colette left.

Dear Lloyd,

By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you.

Farewell,

Colette

"It sounded like a will, doesn't it?" Lloyd said. "That's what we want to tell you..." Nazz said in a sad tone. "Everyone... There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already—" Frank said. But he was inturuppted by an explosion from outside.

Outside, there was houses on fire, the whole village by the exit, a man with an arm cannon, and Desians. Lloyd, Genis, Double D, and Nazz looked around the village for damage and defeaded Desians along their search. They even destroyed Genis' house. He knew raine was going to get mad and he thought that that will be the place to call home. As the approach another area, a Desian shouted, "Lloyd Irving! Come forth!"

"You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd shouted. "What are you talking about?" a Desian said. "He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." a man said as he appeared at the scene. He is known as Forcystus. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans." Forcystus explained. Genis said, "Half-elf..." to himself.

" Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!" Forcystus said. "You violated the treaty also!" Genis hollered. "Yeah! You tried to kill the Chosen!" Nazz shouted. "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen." a Desian said. "They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Double D asked. "I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you," Forcystus said, "The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards." "What have you done! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch!" The mayor said. Lloyd apologized and Forcystus called upon a monster named Exbelua so Lloyd can receive his punishment. As it tried to attack Lloyd, he blocked and the Mayor got knocked to the floor. "Damn!" Lloyd said. "Lloyd, we'll be of assistance!" Double D said.

It was time for the fight. Before they fought, Double D read the monster book for information on Exbelua. "Here it is! Exbelua, a monster formed from a human? That's horrible! If we are fighting this thing, it hardly moves. Don't think it's easy, as if his/her attacks are powerful." Double D explained. "So what do we do?" Genis asked. "I would say the usual." Double D said. Double D and Genis started to cast their spells while Lloyd and Nazz ran to the enemy. "Take this!" Nazz yelled as she punched the enemy. Lloyd slashing the monster like crazy. Double D and Genis were ready for the spell.

"**Stone Blast!**" Genis yelled and caused stones to rise from the ground.

"**Flame Drive!**" Double D yelled as fire balls went homing at the enemy.

"Let's all use our skills at the same time. But with a new twist!" Double D shouted. Everyone had learned a new skill.

"**Tiger Blade!**" Lloyd shouted as he did an upward slash, then a downward slash.

"**Falcon Dive!**" Nazz yelled as she jumped up in the air, then, in mid-air, she dove forward and kicked the enemy on her dive.

"**Wind Blade!**" Genis said as blades of wind started to slash the enemy.

"**Wind Slash!**" Double D hollered as the attack was similar as Wind Blade but it was a bit powerful.

"Just one more shot!" Nazz hollered. But Exbelua swung her arm hitting Nazz and Lloyd. They were badly injured. "This thing is strong..." Lloyd said weakly. "Not to worry!" Double D said. "Lloyd get ready!" Genis said.

"**First Aid!**" Double D shouted as he healed Lloyd. "Your turn Nazz!" he said and healed her. "Thanks for the help!" Nazz said. "Finish him off, Lloyd!" Genis shouted. Lloyd shouted as he gave the monster one final slash. The monster has been defeated.

"It's just as you thought! That boy has an Exsphere!" a Desian said. "…It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! Give it to me!" Forcystus shouted at Lloyd. "No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!" Lloyd yelled. "What are you talking about? Your mother was..." Forcystus said before Exbelua restrained Forcystus. "Run…away…Genis, Lloyd…" Exbelua said. The voice sounded familiar. "Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble?…" Genis said. "It can't be true!" Double D said. "Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry!…" Marble said weakly. "Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…" Marble gave her final words and then she exploded.

"No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" A Desian said as they came to get the wounded Forcystus. "…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Expshere. Always!" he said and they left. "M…Marble!…Marble! No!" Genis yelled to the top of his lungs.

"What have you done! Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!" the Mayor said. "I'm sorry." Lloyd said. "You think you can fix this by apologizing! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?" the mayor asked. Genis, Nazz and Double D rushed in front of Lloyd. "That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…" Genis said. "Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." the mayor explained. "So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe!" Double D asked in an angry tone.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway." a villager said. "Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died." the mayor said. "This is not cool! You let innocent people die just so you can be safe?" Nazz asked. "Yes! That's madness! All that we wanted to do is to make sure these people can be safe!" Double D yelled.

"That's enough. It's my fault..." Lloyd said. "I'll leave." "Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child…" a villager said. "What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of him!" another said. "It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault." Genis said. "But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf." the mayor said. "Then I'm leaving too! I'm just as guilty as he is!" Genis said. "Genis, do you realize what you're doing?" Double D said.

The mayor thought long enough for him to say, "Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd and Genis from the village of Iselia. Get out!" the mayor rudely commanded. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Lloyd said sadly. "If you feel that way, please catch up to the Chosen and protect her." Phaidra said. "Phaidra has a point. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you." Double D said. "For I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Frank said. "Yes. I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me." Lloyd promised. "Lloyd, Nazz, Genis and I will come with you." Double D said.

"Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento." Lloyd said. "Okay..." Genis said. "I'll explain to you, Nazz and Double D on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey." Lloyd said to the others. As they exited they met up with Noishe. "Let's go..." Lloyd said. "Don't throw your lives away." Phaidra said. "May the Godess Martel be with you." Frank said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a long chapter, wasn't it. Yes, Marble died, Genis, Double D, and Nazz now have an exsphere, and Lloyd was banished. What next?

Please review!


	10. Trapped

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Genis, Double D and Nazz made it all the way to Triet. Triet was a desert town with full of sand. There were shops, people in cat costumes (or not) called Katz, and a hole made by Colette, who was here earlier. When they stood at the entrance, there were Desians. They were afraid of showing themselves to the Desians, so they hid behind Noishe.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd ison the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately." A Desian commanded. "What does this Lloyd look like?" another Desian asked. "His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you." A Desian said. He put up a wanted poster of Lloyd which looked really ugly! "Man…wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious." Lloyd said. "At any rate, we should find Colette ASAP." Double D said. They went over to the wanted poster. "Am I that ugly?" Lloyd asked. "They'll oribrably not notice you because of the bad drawing." Nazz said.

As they exited, they heard a voice. "Wait!" the voice said. Three Desians appeared at the scene. "Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" a Desian asked. "Let's see." another Desian said as he glanced at the poster. "Yeah, he looks just like it!" "Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking." Nazz said. "Do I really look that bad?" Lloyd asked.

"You must be Lloyd!" A Desian said. "That's right..." Lloyd said. "Hey, what about your usual "Who are you to ask for my name" thing?" Genis asked. "Genis, don't." Double D said. "Heheh… I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere!" Another Desian said in a bragging tone. Lloyd got angry and said, "…You're really starting to piss me off!" Lloyd and the others battled the Desians with their usual strategy. After about a minute, they fell and they were victorious.

"Don't let your gaurd down just yet." Double D said. "I'm not letting my guard down. It's just that they were so pitiful…" Lloyd said. Suddenly, a thunder ball came by surprise aiming at Lloyd. "Lloyd! Look out!" Double D yelled. He managed to push Lloyd out of the way but Double D got hit by the ball. A second one was fired and hit Lloyd. The two were out cold and two Desians came. "Please don't hurt me!" Nazz and Genis cried. They are now taken to the Sylvarant Base.

At the entrance there were all sorts of conversations between the Desians.

"We brought Lloyd!"

"Who are these children?"

"His friends. What should we do with them?"

"The leader only wants Lloyd. I don't see any need to bring this one along."

"Then who's that other child you got?"

"His friend who defended him. We'll use him for interrogation. He took one of our Key Crestless Exspheres we dropped."

The Desians took Double D and Lloyd inside. "What's going to happen to me? Lloyd force me to come here. I didn't want to." Genis cried. "Yeah, dude! Because of Lloyd, he, like, got my friend captured." Nazz said. "Waaaaaaaaaaah!" they cried. The Desian had enough and let them go. "Thank you mister!" Nazz said. As they left, they met up with Noishe. "Noishe! You followed us! Okay, let's save Lloyd and Double D together." Genis said.

Inside the Sylvarant base, Lloyd and Double D were trapped in seperate cells. "Where are we?" Lloyd asked. "This is probrably the Desian base. But I'm not sure." Double D said. Suddenly, there was a conversation. "If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid." A Desian said. "Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution." another one said. "Execution! What the hell!" Lloyd said to himself. A third Desian came and two of them left while one of them paced back and forth betewwn the two cells.

"Dammit. They took my equipment, and I can't open the door with the guard there. The only thing I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring…" Lloyd said. Double D had an idea. "Lloyd, try hitting the gaurd with the Scorcerer's ring." he explained. It took many tries, but Lloyd managed to hit the gaurd and set himself free. He set Double D free and got his equipment. They now have to make a run for it. They battled Desians that spotted them and found a cauldron like object that changed the fire in the Scorcerer's Ring into lightning. They used it to freeze the two Raybits over the panels to open the door and turned the objects around to line up to their destination. They met up with another Desian, but there's no escape! They ran for the nearest room.

Inside the room with fancy furniture, Lloyd said, "That was close." A man with a blue cape and blue hair known as Yuan (although Lloyd and the others don't know his name) was behind Lloyd and Double D and asked, "And just who the hell are you?" They turned around to see him. Yuan was about to cast a spell on the two. "How about a proper introduction?" Double D asked. "Yeah! Give us your name and we'll give you ours." Lloyd said. "Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you." Yuan said. "What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." Lloyd said. "That's correct!" Double D said. Yuan got angry and started to attack. Lloyd and Double D showed their Exspheres.

"I see. You're Lloyd." Yuan said and then turned to Double D. "And you are Eddward, also known as Double D." "And if we are?" Lloyd asked. "I see the resemblance." Yuan said. Lloyd and Double D drew their weapons. When the alarm sounded, Botta and two Desians came. "Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" Botta said. "You are the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd cried. "So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" Botta said. "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." Yuan said. "What of the Chosen?" Botta asked. "I'll leave the rest to you." Yuan said as he left.

Afterwards, Colette, Genis, Kratos, Sonic and Nazz all arrived at the scene. "Lloyd! Double D! Are you guys okay?" Genis asked. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Colette asked. "They look fine." Kratos said. "Thanks for coming!" Double D said. "Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta said. "All right! Now the party's started!" Sonic said.

The battle starts now! "Everyone, do as you please! Attack either the two Desian soltiers or Botta while I get information on Botta." Double D said. So they went to do their usual strategy: Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Sonic, and Nazz attacked directly, with Kratos casting spells occaisionally, and Genis started spell casting. They continued the strategy until Double D got the information. "Here it is! Botta's attacks are strong but easy to beat. But don't let your gaurd down. He has a few nasty spells. Sure you can handle Stone Blast, but watch out for a powerful earth spell by the name of Stalagmite. But don't worry, it's easy to dodge before the attack kicks in." Double D explained. "So here's the strategy. Genis and I will take on one of the Desians. Colette and Nazz will take on the other. I'll leave Sonic, Lloyd and Kratos to Botta." Double D explained the plain and it went into action.

"**Rock Breaker!**" Botta yelled when he suddenly struck his sword to the ground sending rocks flying hitting everyone who was taking him on. "That's gotta hurt." Sonic said painfully. "Not to worry, Sonic! Kratos and I will heal you and Lloyd." Double D said as he started to cast the spell with Kratos. Genis was done casting the spell.

"**Wind Bla-**" Genis yelled but a Desian attacked him before the spell was executed. "Don't bother me!" Genis cried. He then started to whack the Desian with his kendama. With Colette and Nazz taking on the Desian, they had no trouble at all. Colette even learned a new skill.

"**Item Thief!**" Colette yelled as she "accidentally" tripped on the Desian. "Colette, how can tripping help us?" Nazz asked. Then Colette got back up, but with an Orange Gel in her hand. "Yay! I got something!" Colette cried. "You can steal items from the enemy like a theif." Nazz said. "I AM NOT A THEIF! The enemies just give me the items." Colette said. It was Nazz's turn to do a special attack.

"**Falcon Dive!**" Nazz yelled as she did her upward-downward-spin kick pattern.

"Double D hurry up!" Lloyd yelled. "I got it! **First Aid!**" Double D said as he healed Sonic. But Kratos didn't heal Lloyd because...

"**Stalagmite!**" Botta yelled. Stalagmites came to rise from the air. "KRATOS!" Double D yelled. "**Gaurdian!**" Kratos yelled. A green sheild surrounded him and it didn't hurt Kratos (slightly). By now the two Desians fell.

Botta's sword started to glow. There was a yellow jewel on the sword. It looked familiar to Sonic. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic cried. "Guys! We gotta get that emerald!" "I'm on it! **Item Theif!**" Colette yelled as she tripped. She got the Emerald. "Now with this, we can defeat this guy no sweat!" Sonic said. "And how do we suppose we do that?" Double D asked. Sonic held the emerald up and suddenly, Botta was frozen. "So it freezes time!" Lloyd said. "Now attack normally!" Double D said. Everyone started to attack. "During that time we can attack ememies for 30 seconds. But four of us can attack at the last second to deal major damage." Sonic explained. They all attacked normally for 29 seconds. Now for the big attack.

"Let's finish this!" Lloyd yelled. The enemy was sent to Lloyd, who sent it to Nazz, who sent it to Genis, who sent it to Sonic, who sent it to Lloyd, but his slash was really hard for major damage. It was a slash-punch-whack-punch-hard slash pattern. Botta was defeated. "I underestimated your abilities..." he said.

Kratos destroyed Botta's weapon and Botta left the scene. Raine came into the scene and picked it up. "Isn't this a..." she asked. "Professor!" Double D said. "Oh, Eddward. Genis told me what happened." she said as she turned to Genis. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you.." "No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Lloyd said. "Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long." Sonic said. "You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." Raine said and htey left the Sylvarant Base.

They exited and met up with Noishe. "Noishe! You came, too?" Lloyd asked. "I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?" Raine asked. "Yes!" Double D said. "You have an exsphere too!" Lloyd told Kratos. "What are they, exactly?" Raine asked. "It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Kratos said and they headed for Triet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a long chapter. Yes, I decided to use Chaos Control Mode (If you played Tales of Legendia for the PS2 and did Climax mode, it would make sense to you as if it is similar) and I will twist some of the ToS plot.

In the meantime, Please Review!


	11. Raine's Exsphere

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached Triet, everyone was tired so they decided to rest in the inn. Inside, they were having a discussion about Exspheres. "In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine explained. "You know, I think you should use one so you can be like the rest of us who use Exspheres. Well, except for Colette." Double D said. "What a brilliant idea, Eddward. I wonder if I can use one." Raine said.

"That would be difficult. Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest." Kratos explained. "Couldn't we make a Key Crest?" Colette asked. "As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves." Kratos explained. "Yeah. I can engrave that charm…er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore." Lloyd said.

"Isn't there any inhibitor ore in these materials Professor Sage has?" Double D asked. Everyone was puzzled until Raine took out some objects. "Raine! Did you bring these from our house!" Genis asked. "Of course. They're valuable research materials. This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins. This is yellow ore from the Hima mines…" Raine explained. Lloyd said it was junk and Raine got angry.

Kratos found some sort of stone that Raine picked up from the ranch. She found angelic language and took it home. Turns out it was a Key Crest. "The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this." Kratos said. "I can fix that. Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow." Lloyd said. "You're going to assist us in our adventure?" Double D asked. Raine nodded and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, is it okay with you that you don't get an Exsphere?" she asked.

"Don't sweat it! As long as I have a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. "Excactly, what are Chaos Emeralds?" Double D asked. "Yes! Please tell us! You wanted me to get it as if it's really important." Colette said. "Chaos Emeralds have powerful energy in them. It is said to have infinite energy in them. There are seven of them all. When all seven are found, something happens depending on the situation." Sonic explained. "So what materials are within them?" Raine asked. "That I don't know." Sonic said. "So how did we freeze those Desians back there?" Lloyd asked. "That is called Chaos Control. It can freeze time as well as warp you to somewhere else." Sonic explained.

"Oh! Here Sonic!" Double D said. He handed him an Exsphere. "Where did you get it?" Sonic asked. "I found it with a Key Crest while Lloyd and I were imprisoned. Genis will show you how to use one tomorrow." Double D explained. Sonic thanked him and left the room. Lloyd and Double D went on to fixing the Key Crest and after 15 minutes, it was fixed.

Lloyd and Double D went into Colette's room to find her and Nazz sleeping. "Are you asleep?" Double D asked. They started to exit but Colette just spoke. "Lloyd..." Colette said. "Huh?" Lloyd said. Colette woke up. "I'm sorry that Father, Grandmother, and I couldn't prevent your exile." Colette said. "It's not your fault, so you don't need to worry about it." Double D said. "And besides, I'm the reason why the village was devastated." Lloyd said. "For Marble's sake, and for the sake of the villagers that were killed, I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world." Colette said. "Yes. Anyway, good night." Double D said and they left.

They went inside Raine and Genis' room to find Raine awake. "I've been organizing the data we've collected about monsters. And what are you two doing up at this hour?" Raine asked. "I was fixing your Key Crest." Lloyd said. "Thank you, but you mustn't overexert yourself. It's going to be a long journey after all. I don't mind if it takes a while to fix." Raine said. "So it's okay to let me, Lloyd, Genis and Nazz to come along?" Double D asked. "Wasn't that your intent from the beginning? Stop pretending." Raine said. "Anyway, I fixed the Key Crest, so here, take it." Double D said as he handed it to Raine. "So this is an Exsphere." Raine said. "Ask Genis on how to use it." Lloyd said. They went to wake him up by pinching his nose. Genis was still sleeping. "Well, Good night!" Double D said and they left the room. "Heheheheheh! So this is an Exsphere! MARVELOUS!" Raine said as her eyes glowed.

In the lobby, Kratos walked out the inn. Lloyd and Double D decide to follow him. Kratos was at Noishe's stable. Kratos drew his sword and almost slashed Lloyd and Double D. "Whoa!" Lloyd yelled. "I hate it when people startle me!" Double D yelled. "I'm sorry to have startled you two." Kratos said as he puts his sword away. "Startled isn't the word for it!" Lloyd hollered. "You'd best not stand behind me." Kratos said.

"Lloyd, I'm going to feed Noishe." Double D said as he went in front of Noishe. He took out a bowl and some pet food. Noishe ate it all quickly. "Wow Noishe! You sure are hungry!" Lloyd said. "He has the appitite like my friend." Double D said. "So it would seem." Kratos said. "Yes, Kratos. My friend once consumed his entire matress." Double D explained. "I wonder how can a mere human eat something like that." Kratos said. "Do you like animals?" Lloyd asked. "No, not particularly…" Kratos said. "Nazz and Double D told me that they love animals and Noishe isn't afraid of them. Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. He usually doesn't like strangers." Lloyd said. "I once had a pet, long ago." Kratos said. "Really?" Lloyd asked. Kratos stared at him long enough to scare Lloyd. Then he said, "Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities." Kratos was about to leave when he said, "If you care about your life." Lloyd got angry and said, "Grrrr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything! …Well…a lot better than me. Damn!" Lloyd said. They headed back to the inn and rested. Lloyd and Double D went out the next morning.

"We can finally head out to release the seal." Kratos said. "Break a leg, Colette!" Nazz said. "Nazz! You want Colette to injure herself?" Lloyd asked. "Are you stupid? I always say that since it's bad luck to say "Good Luck." I don't know why though." Nazz said. "Professor Sage told me that the Seal of Fire is in the Triet Ruins." Double D said. "Eddward, is that a complete monster list?" Raine asked. "Yes." Double D said. "When we battle powerful monsters, it would advise you to read about it to get information." Raine said. "Now that that's done, let's go!" Sonic said and they left Triet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was a short Chapter. But the next chapter will have more action and craziness from Raine. But who will be crazy too? Well, it's a secret until the next chapter. In the meantime, Please Review!


	12. The Seal of Fire

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group proceeded into the Triet riuns. The temprature is so hot, Lloyd was already worn out. Noishe started to whine. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos said. "Like right now?" Nazz asked as she pointed at the incoming enemies. There was two fire elements.

"Okay. Fire Elements are obviously made of fire. It can heal if we attack it with fire. It's weakness is water." Double D explained. He switched to his magic book to learn any Water spells. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Nazz, Colette, Sonic and Kratos attacked normally. With Raine as the third spellcaster in the team, she can use healing arts which can help Double D and Kratos. "Got it!" Double D yelled as he learned a new spell. Genis did as well.

"**Aqua Edge!**" Genis yelled and water blades on the ground were homing on the fire elements. "Found you weakness!" he said. Double D also learned Aqua Edge, but he did something different.

"**Aqua Spike!**" Double D yelled as a laser of water launched forward according to the direction Double D was facing wnen the spell was cast. In about a minute or so, the fire elements were defeated.

"This is going to be a nuisance." Kratos said to imself. "Kratos?" Nazz asked. "Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself." Kratos explained. "Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette asked. "Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles. I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy." Kratos said. For ten minutes, Kratos showed the group how to do techniques that raises their defense. And in no time...

Lloyd learned **Gaurdian**

Colette learned **Damage Gaurd**

Genis and Raine learned** Force Feild**

Double D learned **Laser Sheild**

Sonic learned **Speed Sheild**

Nazz learned **Bastion**

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" Lloyd said in an excited tone. "I think you're just imagining things…" Genis said. "Hmm, what happened to Noishe?" Raine asked. Lloyd looked surprised. "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again." Lloyd said. "We all know he's afraid of monsters." Double D explained. "The kid's right. I think it would be best notto bring Noishe in places like this." Sonic said.

They approached to what seemed to be a dead end. But Colette saw some type of pedastal. "Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it…" Colette asked. Raine started to feel all romantic. "Fantastic!" she cried.

She started to go all crazy over the slab in front of them. "Professor Sage, are you like, okay or something?" Nazz asked. "Professor Sage, is it some type of ancient ruins from ancient history within these ruins?" Double D asked. He took out his notepad and joined in Raine's craziness. Soon, Double D became insane over Raine's lessons. "Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" Raine explained. "Uhh..." Sonic said. "Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" Raine said. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Is that some sort of material in this slab?" Double D asked, still being crazy. "Yes! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic!" Raine explained. Raine and Double D started to feel the slab. "It's a really smooth surface! ISN'T THAT AMAZING? ISN'T IT WONDEROUS!" Double D yelled. "Are they always like this?" Kratos asked. Raine and Double D continued to examine the rock. "Are they?" Lloyd asked. "If I hear one more word of the two, I'll get crazy too!" Sonic said and covered his ears. "I've been trying so hard to hide Raine's craziness. But now Double D is now obsessed with Raine's obsession of Ruins." Genis complained.

Raine and Double D look at the pedastal Colette was standing in front of. "Hmm? This depression…it reads, "oracle stone."" Double D said. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance." Raine said. Sonic uncovered his ears as if he heard everything and said. "Really?" "This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it." Raine said. Colette put her hand on the stone and the door opened. "It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Colette said. "You go, C-Girl!" Nazz said, giving Colette a nickname. "C-Girl?" Genis asked. "We can discuss nicknames from girls another time, Genis. Now, let's proceed to the seal."

They managed to solve all the puzzles of the ruins. They are now in a new room. "This must be the room of the seal." Double D said. "This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!" Raine said. As the approached the seal, the seal reacted with lights and an earthquake. Three monsters appeared. The battle to release the seal has started.

"That large monster is known as Ktugach. It's pretty puch a firey lion with spikes that can cast spells. Watch out because it can cast Eruption and Photon Heat. The two smaller ones are known as Ktugachlings. The only things that they can do is bite, and cast Fireball and Flame Drive. Let's go with the same strategy we did with Botta!" Double D said. Lloyd, Sonic, and Kratos attacked the Ktugach, Double D and Genis went for one Ktugachling while Double D went for the other. During that time, Sonic learned a new skill.

"**Eagle Rising!**" Sonic yelled as he did a backflip kick up in the air and dove on the enemy, like Nazz's Falcon Dive. "All right Sonic!" Lloyd said.

With Genis and Double D, they decided to attack one of the Ktugachlings at the same time. "One, Two, Three!" Genis yelled.

"**Aqua Edge/Spike!**" They yelled. Blades of water hit one of the monsters while a water laser hit the other. With Colette and Nazz by the Ktugachling, they decided to attack at the same time. "Here!" Colette said as she handed Nazz a Pow Hammer. Their plan went into action.

"**Ray Thrust!**" Colette yelled as she threw a Chakram forward. Nazz deflected it shen it went past the monster by hitting it with the hammer Colette gave her. She then threw the hammer to Colette and Colette did a second attack. "**Pow Hammer!**" she yelled as she threw a hammer.

By now, the two Ktugachling fell and they were in full health because Kratos, Raine and Double D have been continuously using First Aid. The Ktugach casted Eruption. Fire came up below Kratos, Sonic and Lloyd. "KRATOS! SONIC! LLOYD!" Double D yelled as he knew his friends are in danger.

"**Gaurdian/Speed Sheild!**" Kratos, Lloyd and Sonic yelled. They were protected, but that attack was powerful. "Ready Professor?" Double D asked. "I'm always ready!" Raine said. "**First Aid!**" Double D and Raine yelled as they healed Lloyd and Kratos. Double D threw an Apple Gel to Sonic and he ate it. "Boy that's good stuff!" Sonic said. "Let's use Chaos Control mode." Lloyd said. At this time, the monster froze. They attacked for 29 seconds and at the last second, Double D called the final attack.

"Together now!" he yelled. Double D whacked the enemy with his slingshot, followed by Genis with his whack with his Kendama, Raine with the whack of her rod, and NAzz with a punch. Double D finished it off with a powerful Whack. It was the whack-whack-whack-punch- hard whach pattern. "And now you die!" Double D said. The seal opened and a red glowing energy appeared.

"You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." Remiel's Voice said. "Yes, my lord." Colette said. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" she prayed. The seak breaks and the light revealing Remiel appears. "Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." Remiel said. "Thank you, Fa..ther" Colette said. "The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels." Remiel said. "I accept." Colette said. She now has angel wings because of the gift of the angels. She then ascended in midair. Colette learned Angel Feathers. Double D read his magic book if he can use it. Unfortunately, he can't. "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." Remiel said. "I humbly accept this task." Colette said. "The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." Remiel explained. "Yes, my lord." Colette said. Remiel vanished. "I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel said. Colette got back on the ground.

"Wow! Colette, your wings are so beautiful!" Nazz said. "Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away, too." Colette said and she put her wings away. "That is so cool!" Genis said. "Look!" Colette cried. Colette continuously flaps her angel wings as Genis and Nazz enjoy it. "He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!" Lloyd said in excitement. "A ship…hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine said. "Y..y..yeah." Sonic said while stammering. "Is there anything wrong? Do you have hydrophobia?" Double D asked Sonic. "N..no. Of course not!" Sonic said nervously. " We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos said. Lloyd glances at Nazz, Genis and Colette, who were still playing around. "Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough." Lloyd said. They stopped and said, "Okay."

As they headed for the exit, there was voices from above. "Help!" a girl's voice said "You're going back to your mama! Let's go boys!" another voice said. "Roger!" Another voice said. "Okay!" another voice said. "What was that?" Lloyd asked. Suddenly, a rabbit 6-years of age, wearing an orange dress, ran up to them along with her blue small flying friend (called a Chao) came by. "Mr. Sonic! Help me!" she said. "Is she a friend of yours, Sonic?" Colette asked. "Tell me what happened, Cream!" "Vector, Espio and Charmy were chasing me and Cheese for a reason I don't know!" Cream cried. "Chao!" Cheese said. Cream's new necklace started to glow. "You have an Exsphere too?" Lloyd asked. "Is this what it's called? It looked pretty, so I decided to attach it to my necklace! But wierd things happened to me and suddenly I knew magic." Cream said. "Another spell caster?" Double D asked.

"Wait. Who are these Vector, Espio and Charmy people you spoke of?" Genis asked. Then, a team of three came up to them. A green crocodile, a purple chameleon, and a bee wearing a jacket and a helmet. "Okay Cream, just who are you with?" the green one asked. "Give us your name and we will give you ours." Lloyd said. "I'm Vector the Crocodile! I take misssions and solve them. As long as they pay that is." The green crocodile said. "My name is Espio. I'm the team's information retriever. I also happen to be a ninja." The purple one said. "And I'm Charmy Bee and I'm..." the bee said. "Okay we get it!" Genis said. Everyone started to introduce themselves (excepte Sonic and Cream).

"I'm Lloyd!"

"My name is Colette. I'm going to regenerate the world."

"I'm Genis!"

"My name is Kratos."

"My name is Raine. But you can call me Professor."

"I'm Eddward. But you can call me Double D."

"Hi. I'm Nazz."

"Okay, now that we introduced themselves, give us Cream!" Vector said. "Just what do you want with Cream?" Lloyd asked. "None of your business! If you can't hand her over, we'll have to fight then." Vector said. Vector, Espio, and Charmy's hands started to glow. "You all have Exspheres?" Lloyd asked. "Something's not right here!" Sonic said. "What?" Genis said. "Usually Espio is the one with the weapons, but how come Vector and Charmy get weapons?" Sonic asked. "I picked up this halberd axe in a town nearby. Not so easy now, huh Sonic?" Vector said. "I picked up this straw at the town too! I can cast spells and I also can blow bubbles." Charmy said. "And how does blowing bubbles hurt us?" Double D asked. "You'll see!" Charmy said. Everyone drew their weapons and the battle begins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter. The next chapter will have the battle against the Chaotix. Vector and Charmy are now armed with weapons. Here are profiles of the four new characters introduced.

Name: Espio the Chameleon

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Weapons: Daggers and other weapons a commom ninja has

Element: Physical and elemental

Purpose in story:Capture Cream

Name: Charmy Bee

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Weapons: Bubble Blower (mainly a spell caster)

Element: Various

Purpose in story: Capture Cream

Name: Vector the Crocodile

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Weapons: Halberd type of Axe

Element: Physical and Elemental

Purpose in story: Capture Cream

Name: Cream the Rabbit

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Family: Mother

Weapons: Whistles to tell Cheese to attack. She's a spell caster with no weapons.

Element: Various

Purpose in story: Seek help from Party

In the Mean time, Please Review. Longest Chapter I made so far.


	13. The Chaotix and Cream

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter:

As they headed for the exit, there was voices from above. "Help!" a girl's voice said "You're going back to your mama! Let's go boys!" another voice said. "Roger!" Another voice said. "Okay!" another voice said. "What was that?" Lloyd asked. Suddenly, a rabbit 6-years of age, wearing an orange dress, ran up to them along with her blue small flying friend (called a Chao) came by. "Mr. Sonic! Help me!" she said. "Is she a friend of yours, Sonic?" Colette asked. "Tell me what happened, Cream!" "Vector, Espio and Charmy were chasing me and Cheese for a reason I don't know!" Cream cried. "Chao!" Cheese said. Cream's new necklace started to glow. "You have an Exsphere too?" Lloyd asked. "Is this what it's called? It looked pretty, so I decided to attach it to my necklace! But wierd things happened to me and suddenly I knew magic." Cream said. "Another spell caster?" Double D asked.

"Wait. Who are these Vector, Espio and Charmy people you spoke of?" Genis asked. Then, a team of three came up to them. A green crocodile, a purple chameleon, and a bee wearing a jacket and a helmet. "Okay Cream, just who are you with?" the green one asked. "Give us your name and we will give you ours." Lloyd said. "I'm Vector the Crocodile! I take misssions and solve them. As long as they pay that is." The green crocodile said. "My name is Espio. I'm the team's information retriever. I also happen to be a ninja." The purple one said. "And I'm Charmy Bee and I'm..." the bee said. "Okay we get it!" Genis said. Everyone started to introduce themselves (excepte Sonic and Cream).

"I'm Lloyd!"

"My name is Colette. I'm going to regenerate the world."

"I'm Genis!"

"My name is Kratos."

"My name is Raine. But you can call me Professor."

"I'm Eddward. But you can call me Double D."

"Hi. I'm Nazz."

"Okay, now that we introduced themselves, give us Cream!" Vector said. "Just what do you want with Cream?" Lloyd asked. "None of your business! If you can't hand her over, we'll have to fight then." Vector said. Vector, Espio, and Charmy's hands started to glow. "You all have Exspheres?" Lloyd asked. "Something's not right here!" Sonic said. "What?" Genis said. "Usually Espio is the one with the weapons, but how come Vector and Charmy get weapons?" Sonic asked. "I picked up this halberd axe in a town nearby. Not so easy now, huh Sonic?" Vector said. "I picked up this straw at the town too! I can cast spells and I also can blow bubbles." Charmy said. "And how does blowing bubbles hurt us?" Double D asked. "You'll see!" Charmy said. Everyone drew their weapons and the battle begins.

This Chapter:

Double D looked into the Monster Book until, somehow, got information on the three. "It's quite strange how this book gets information on these three. Anyway, Vector, weilding a helberd, has weak basic attacks, knowing that he is still capable of using his hands and feet. Right now they are Strike Bell and Thunder Invitation. So just do as you please." Double D explained and turned a page to Espio.

"Espio is the stronger one. His attacks right now are Dagger and Pyre. Sure throwing a dagger can be simple, but when it makes contact, it explodes! Steer clear when it's coming. When he does Pyre, he concentrates before the attack completes. You either get out of the way, or attack him to ruin his concentration to cancel the attack. But sometimes, he still concentrates even after the attack." he explained as he turned to Charmy.

"Charmy is capable of casting spells. You better got out of the way when he does Fire Wall or Ice Wall. He can be capable of increasing Vector and Espio's attack with Rally, or decrease ours with Taunt. He's also flying, so when he flies too high so we can reach him, we can think of a way." Double D said and closed the book. Lloyd decided to use the usual strategy. Charmy casted the first spell of the battle.

"**Rally!**" Charmy yelled as he increased Espio and Vector's attack. He then increased altitude. "Dudde, I can't reach him!" Nazz cried. "Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do to reach him?" Lloyd asked. "Colette, try your new Angel Spell." Genis said. "Okay." Colette said as she started casting.

As Colette started to spell cast, Lloyd and Kratos changed targets to Espio. But as they headed to him, Epsio reacted with an attack. "**Dagger!**" he hollered as he threw a dagger at Lloyd. It hit him and exploded. "Ow..." he said. "**First Aid!**" Raine yelled as she healed Lloyd. "Thanks." Lloyd said.

"Holy wings." Colette began her incanation for the spell. Meanwhile Double D and Genis were helping Nazz and Sonic with Vector. "**Strike Bell!**" Vector yelled as he did a punch then a slash with his axe on Nazz. "Hey, that hurt!" Nazz said. "**Ice Needle!**" an unexpected voice yelled as icicles fell on Vector. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "That was me!" Cream said. "Cheese, please attack Charmy!" she commanded Cheese. "Chao!" Cheese said. As Cheese went for him. Cream started to cast another spell by putting her arms in a position like she was balancing on a pole. During that time Colette continued the incanation. "I beg of thee to reveal thy glory." she said. Genis and Double D had learned a new spell. "**Lightning!**" they yelled as a bolt of lightning hit Espio. Raine also learned two new spells. "**Barrier!**" she yelled as she increased Lloyd's defense. "**Sharpness!**" she yelled as she increased Colette's attack. Colette's spell was complete.

"**Angel Feathers!**" she yelled as she sent three rings of light to Charmy. "Hey! No fair!" Charmy said as he fell to the floor. But that doesn't mean he was out. He was now in an altitude suitable for attack. "Now!" Raine hollered. Kratos and Sonic decited to change their targets to Charmy. Double D decided to change targets to Espio and learned a new skill.

"**Delta Ray!**" he yelled as three beams of light come and attack him. Lloyd learned another new skill. "**Beast!**" he yelled as he shoved Espio and bursted energy in a shape of a beast. Colette learned a new skill. "**Ring Whilrind!**" she hollered as she spun around with her Chakrams following. Charmy decided it was time for attack. He blew bubbles at Sonic and Kratos to hit them. Somehow, the bubbles hurt. "I don't get it! How can bubbles hurt us?" Sonic asked. "They are probrably harmful due to the Exsphere's effect." Kratos explained. They switched back to their previous targets. Cream completed the spell she was doing. "**Glaive!**" she hollered as three stalagmites came up on Charmy.

"You asked for it. **Thunder Invitation!**" he yelled as he put his axe on the ground and put it up and conducted electricity as a bold of lightning struck Nazz. "Dude, help!" she yelled. "**Pyre!**" Espio yelled as he stuck his dagger on the ground, did a backflip then started to concentrate. Kratos got out of the way, but Lloyd paid no attention. The attack was complete and fire rose up to where Lloyd was standing. Lloyd was burned. "Help me." Lloyd said. To make matters worse, Charmy completed a spell. "**Fire Wall!**" he yelled as a wall of fire rose up on Raine. "Impossible!" she yelled. Charmy casted another spell. "**Ice Wall!**" he yelled as a wall of ice rose up on Cream. "That hurt!" Cream cried. Nazz learned a new attack as she battled Vector. "**Beast!**" she yelled as she did the same procedure al Lloyd. Sonic also learned a new skill. "**Dark Cloud!**" he yelled as he slided forward then did a handstand kick. "**Taunt!**" Charmy yelled as he decreased everyone's (except Vector and Espio) attack.

For about ten minutes, the battle raged on. Vector was out, then Charmy. They performed Chaos Control mode to finish Espio off. They attack for 29 seconds and this time, it was Nazz's turn. "Feel my fists!" She yelled. She punched him, followed by Colette whacking with her Chakrams, followed by Raine whacking with her rod, followed by Cream using Cheese to attack, then back to Nazz for the finishing blow. "All right!" Nazz said as the Chaotix were defeated. "I swear we'll come get you guys next time!" Vector said and they left.

As Lloyd and the others exited the ruins, Colette, feeling ill, fell on the floor. "Colette! Are you okay?" Double D asked. "I'm...fine." she said. "What the heck are you talking about? You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white!" Nazz said. "It's all our fault." Genis said in a guilty tone. "We got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out." Nazz said. "I don't think that has anything to do with it…" Lloyd said. "Now's not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately." Raine said. "Wait! It's best not to move her." Kratos said. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." Kratos explained. "I'm…okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…" Colette apologized. "Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." Lloyd said. "You're right." Colette said. "We should set up camp now." Double D said. "I hope Colette will feel better soon." Cream said at a worried tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over, but Colette's sick! OH NO! What'll happen? Well find out in the next chapter!

Please reveiw!


	14. The Assassin That Tried to Kill Colette

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, the first person Lloyd and Double D talked to was Kratos. "Your Exsphere has an unusual color." he said. "Well, it is slightly different from the others." Double D asked. "Say, why do you have one?" Lloyd asked. "I took one from a Desian. I heard that the Desians force the humans at the ranch to make them." Kratos explained. "So that's why Marble had one." Double D said. "Lloyd can I ask you something as well?" Kratos asked. "Sure," Lloyd said. "I've been wondering this too. Why were you raised by a dwarf?" Double D asked. "Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe. Although, what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians." Lloyd said. "I see. From the sound of that, your father is probably not alive." Kratos said. "Probrably." Lloyd said. "So the Desians are responsible for the deaths of your parents… Your life has been completely torn apart by them." Kratos said. "Why?" Lloyd asked. "Your mother was killed and then you were chased out of your village." Double D said.

"People are…hopelessly powerless." Kratos said. "Yes, they are. But you can't blame others for that weakness. That's why I'm going to grow stronger. I'm going to become powerful and defeat the Desians." Lloyd said. "That's always like you Lloyd." Double D said.

"How was the tofu curry?" Genis asked. "It was missing something." Lloyd said. "Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. But yeah, I didn't have all the ingredients." Genis confessed. "What do you mean, "surprised"?" Lloyd asked. "It would have been perfect if I had some Kirima fruit." Genis said. "You made this?" Lloyd asked. "With Double D, Cream and Nazz's help!" Genis said. "For a young age, you are really good at cooking." Double D said.

"It's not everyday that women are good at cooking." Genis said. Nazz felt disappointed by this fact because she's the only female in the group that knows how to cook. "I thought Professor Sage made this." Double D said. "Will you try my cooking next time?" Raine asked. "Why I'd be delighted!" Double D said. "It's best not to if you want to live." Genis said. "I would assume that she's a horrible cook." Double D said. "That was good cooking!" Sonic said. "You know, kid, we should let you guys cook our food." Sonic said again. "Wow Sonic. I didn't know you had such an appitite!" Genis said. Sonic went to sleep. Cream didn't say anything because she was sleeping as well.

"Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birthday present…" Lloyd said as he handed Colette her present. "Oh no, it's broken." Colette said. "It must have broke when we battled Espio, Charmy and Vector. I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one." Lloyd said. "Thanks…and…I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you." Colette said. "Don't worry about it. By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?" Double D asked. Cream woke up at this time. "No, I'm fine. I just…don't…seem to have much of an appetite." Colette said. "But you'll be weak if you don't eat. Besides, you haven't tasted Double D, Nazz and my cooking." Cream said. "I know, you're right." Colette said. "Lloyd don't push her!" Double D said. "Colette is delicate, unlike you." Genis said. Lloyd was offended and said, "Shut up!" to Genis.

"I'm going for a walk." Colette said. "Want me to come?" Lloyd asked. "Thanks, but…I'll be fine by myself." Colette said and she left. Genis teased Lloyd with, "Ha-ha, you got re-ject-ed." "Hey, shut up, Genis!" Lloyd hollered. "I'm going to go to sleep." Double D said. As he started to lie down, he felt something soft. "Hey, got off me!" it was Sonic. Apparently, Double D had mistaken Sonic as a pillow. Colette started to say to herself, "What's happening to me?"

On the Ossa Trail, female voice said, "Stop!" She jumped from a cliff and in front of the group. She was wearing purple and pink clothes and had black hair. "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked. "Not that I'm aware of." Lloyd asked. "Will you mind telling us your name? I'm sure a proper introduction is in order." Double D said. "I am Sheena Fujibayashi. Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" Sheena asked. "You bet! It's Colette! Right here!" Nazz said. "Prepare to die!" Sheena said. "Nazz, you big mouth!" Lloyd hollered. "Couldn't we just talk about our problems and be happy?" Cream asked. Sheena started to charge for Colette. Double D knew what was going to happen and pushed Colette out of the way. Colette's clothes got caught in a nearby switch. A trap door below Sheena opened and she fell. "Uh-oh!" Raine, Genis, Colette, Lloyd, Cream, and Nazz said. "Oh dear!" Double D said. "Oh crap." Sonic said. Kratos said nothing. The crash was heard.

"Oh, no! What should I do? I did it again…" Colette said as she got up and looked at the hole. "You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed." Double D said. "But..." Colette said. "She may have looked beautiful, but she's an enemy. Sonic said. "But I do feel sorry for her." Cream said. "I hope she's okay!" Colette said. "Even assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Genis explained. "I don't get it." Nazz said. "All I want to know is is she is alive!" Cream said. "Probrably." Double D said. "Still, man, she's got some bad luck. Standing right on top of a trapdoor and all." Lloyd said. "It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Raine explained. "That would mean that she can get back to kill us all at anytime." Double D said. "We should get going." Kratos said. "Mr. Aurion, shouldn't we find out where did Miss Fujibayashi came from and why she wanted to kill Colette?" Cream asked. "She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger." Kratos said.

When they went to the exit, a wooden wall fell in front of them. Behind that wall was Sheena. "Wow, she caught up with us." Lloyd commented. "Yay! You're okay! You're alive!" Cream cheered. "What are you talking about? This is a bad thing!" Double D said. "D…don't move!" Sheena said. "A wise decision." Raine said. "I won't be caught off gaurd this time!" Sheena said. "Time to die!"

"Don't be fooled by her beauty. According to this, Sheena Fujibayashi is a female ninja. She consists of cards infused with magical energy. You may think this is silly, but her attacks are strong. She has an attack called Pyre Seal that can knock you down. Her attacks are quick so avoid getting in her attack combinations as quickly as possible. Her Gaurdian of Wind has no skiils. But his physical attacks are strong. I suggest we take that out first before we go for Sheena." Double D explained. "Stop reading about me an prepare to die!" Sheena hollered.

The battle begun! Lloyd, Genis, Kratos and Sonic went for Sheena. Cream, Double D, Nazz and Colette went for the gaurdian. Double D real something intresting in the Training Manual. "Litsen to this! It says that four of us can attack at the same time to make it powerful. When two of us does two attacks that will go well together, a special attack is done. This is called a Unison Attack" Double D explained. "Let's do it!" Nazz yelled.

"**Falcon Dive!**" Nazz called out as she jumped and dove for the Garudian.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Colette called out as she tossed a toy hammer.

"**Wind Slash!**" Double D called out as two blades of wind attack it.

"**Ice Needle!**" Cream said as icicles fell on it.

Because Nazz did Falcon Dive and Colette did Pow Hammer, it formed a special attack. "Nazz!" Colette shouted. "**Pow Dive!**" Nazz yelled as she jumped up in the air. As she went up Colette threw two hammers. Nazz kicked the first one like a meteor and the second one that was above the first one. Then she dove for the Garudian.

Lloyd and his group were about to do the same thing to Sheena. "Here we go!" Lloyd shouted.

"**Tiger Blade!**" Lloyd yelled as he did an upward slash then a downward.

"**Demon Fang!**" Kratos yelled as he created a shockwave.

"**Blue Wind!**" Sonic yelled as he spun around her in the air making a small tornado.

"**Lightning!**" Genis yelled as a bolt of lightning struck her.

Lloyd and Genis performed two moves that can combine into one. "You ready?" Lloyd asked. He did and upward slash then stopped for the lighning. "**Lightning Tiger Blade!**" he yelled as he did the final slash.

"**Pyre Seal!**" Sheena called out as she used her Seal skills to knock out her target. In this case, Lloyd, who shouted in pain. She then followed up with her normal attack. She did the same for Kratos, then Sonic. At this time, They were too weak to fight. "Help me." Sonic said. "Professor Sage! Lloyd, Sonic and Kratos need help!" Double D said. "I'm on it!" Raine said as she started to cast the spell. Double D did the same thing. Everyone fought as hard as they can. Double D and Raine's spell were complete. "**First Aid!**" they called out and healed Lloyd and Kratos. Double D threw an Apple Gel to Sonic and he ate it.

It was at this time Double D learned a new skill. "**Shadow's Edge!**" he called out as a knife of the shadows struck the enemy.

For ten minutes they focused all their might to their targets. They defeated the garudian. "You won't be going anywhere!" Sheela yelled. "**Pyre Seal!**" she yelled. She knocked out Double D and she attacked normally to inflict more damage. "Double D!" Genis yelled. Raine decided to use an Apple Gel on Double D. "Thank you!" Double D said.

"You think you can beat me?" Sheena said. Sonic used Chaos Control mode and Sheena froze in place. For 29 seconds, they attacked Sheena. "You're going down!" Genis said because he wanted to do the final blow. Genis whacked with his Kendama, Double D whacked with his slingshot, Colette whacked with her Chakrams, and Raine whacked with her rod. Genis whacked as hard as he can to finish it off. "Yeah!" Genis said. "Damn..." Sheena said. She was knocked out.

"Ugh…Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" Sheena said as she vanished from the scene. "Wait!" Lloyd said. "Why are people trying to kill us?" Cream asked. "There are always those that reject salvation." Kratos said. "Maybe she's a Desian?" Nazz asked. "Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know." Double D said. "Those clothes..." Raine said. "Miss Sage? Is there something wrong?" Cream asked. "…No. It's nothing. Let's go." Raine said. "Now we need to find something with a ship." Double D said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena tried to kill Colette! Oh no! Next chapter will be longer and more funnier than ever. In the meantime, Please Review!


	15. To Palmacoasta

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally in Izlood." Lloyd said. The town Izlood consisted of wooden houses, a beach with boats, and fishing boats in a port, excactly what they need.

"From the looks of it, this place should be the perfect town to find a ship." Double D said.

"Yep! Now all we need to do is find the owner of one of these boats and it'll take us one step closer to the next seal." Genis said.

"Do you mind if me and Double D rest in the inn? I'm getting tired after that last battle." Nazz said as she yawned.

"Me too." Genis and Cream said. "Very well." Kratos replied. Genis, Double D, Nazz, and Cream went inside the inn while Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Sonic and Kratos went to look for a boat.

Inside the inn, Nazz and Double D were having a discussion. It was being in a new world. Genis and Cream were able to eavesdrop while not getting caught.

"So Double D, where do you think our other friends go?" Nazz asked.

"For some reason, I don't know. We come from another world andwe don't know anything about this world aside from the fact it's in danger." Double D said.

"I just hope they're okay." Nazz said.

"You guys came from another world?" a voice asked. It was Genis. "Genis, did you eavesdrop?" Nazz asked. "I tried to stop him!" Cream cried.

"It looks like the secret is out." Double D said and started to explain everything. "Nazz and I come from another world. A world known as Earth."

"Is your world in decine too?" Genis asked. "No. Our world doesn't need Mana in order to survive and fourish. Why do you need mana in your world." Double D asked.

"Here, mana is the very source of life. Without it, the land will die." Genis explained. Double D decided to tell Genis and Cream the whole thing. Their life on Earth, their friends, everything up until the point until they got to Sylvarant.

"So you got here by a magical portal?" Cream asked.

"You can say that." Nazz said.

"Right now, our friends are missing and I'm afriaid of what's going to happen to them." Double D said. "Wow Double D. I never knew that about you." Genis said. "Genis. Cream. Please, don't tell anyone until the time is right. Promise?" Double D asked. "Promise!" Genis and Cream replied. Lloyd came in through the door. "Hey! We just got ourselves a ship!" Lloyd said. Everyone went on the port.

They met up with a man named Max. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes." everyone replied. "Okay, then let's set sail. …Don't blame me if we run into any monsters." Max said as everyone started to board the ship. "The next seal awaits us." Double D said.

"I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later…" Raine complained. Okay, so not everyone wasn't on the ship. Sonic isn't on.

"Sonic, why aren't you on?" Lloyd asked. "I..I..I don't want to go on that thing!" Sonic said.

"It looks fun!" Colette said. "N..n..no thanks. I can just run there! I am the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said. "Come on!" Genis said as he started to pull Sonic to the boat. "Hey! Ahh!" he yelled. Everyone started to stare at him. "Ahh?" Double D asked.

"Sonic are you afraid of water?" Lloyd asked.

"N..n..no!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes you are! You couldn't swim and you're afraid that you'll drown!" Cream said, telling the truth.

"Cream, you bigmouth!" Sonic yelled. "I had to tell everyone." Cream said truthfully.

"Not to worry! This experience will help you conquer your fear." Double D said. Everyone started to push Sonic to the boat. They had a hard time because he was pushing back. They eventually got him in. "Geez Sonic! How much do you weigh?" Lloyd asked. The boat started to set sail.

"We're at sea! We're at sea!" Genis yelled as he jumped up and down. "Settle down, this thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?" Lloyd asked. "Gee, I'm so sorry my ship is too "tiny" for you!" Max said as if he was insulted.

"I'm gonna fall!" Colette shouted. She lost her balance and fell like the klutz she is. Little that she know that Sonic was behind her. When she fell, she pushed Sonic into the water. "There she goes again!" Genis said.

"Help!" Sonic yelled as he struggled to swim. He then sank like a rock. "Colette, what did you do!" Double D shouted. "I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Sonic! Don't worry! We'll save you!" Double D yelled.

Underwater, Sonic was sinking quickly. He struggled to swim back up. He felt like he was going to die. On his way down he found a red object. It was some type of jewel so he took it. When he reached the bottom of the sea, he started to run as fast as he can. But there was no avail. He just sat there like a rock. A crab came and pinched his tail. He yelled causing him to pop out of the water's surface.

"Don't worry Sonic! A life preserver is on the way!" Nazz said. But Colette was simply flying to Sonic.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Colette said. She was in the water with Sonic in her hands.

"Colette! Try to fly out of the water!" Genis yelled.

"I can't! My wings are wet!" Colette yelled. "We should do something!" Kratos yelled.

Nazz threw a life preserver and got Colette and Sonic. Their eyesight was filled with water, so they couldn't see.

They were back at the ship. "Sonic, are you okay?" Raine asked. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. They turned to Colette. He looked mad.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten me killed!" Sonic shouted. "I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Sorry won't cut it! You fell on me causing me to fall and nearly got killed by the water!" Sonic yelled again.

"Sonic please calm down!" Double D said.

Nazz spotted the red object next to Sonic. "Hey, isn't this a Chaos Emerald?" Nazz asked. "Yeah! I found it in the water." Sonic said.

"With this, Chaos Control should be more powerful." Lloyd said. "Yeah! Thew the time freeze effect will be increased by five seconds." Sonic said.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Double D said.

"I'm sorry I just caused you trouble." Colette said. "I bet the people reading this story will hate me more because of me." Colette said.

Double D looked surprised and asked, "Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"It sure looked like it." Nazz asked. Genis faced forward.

"Hey! You people in front of the computer! You people reading this story! Please don't hate Colette because of that! It's not her fault!Especially after you played the game!Accidents happen! It's just her nature!" Genis said to us. Wait, us? Are they supposed to be talking to us?

"Yes, they sure are breaking the fourth wall." Nazz said.

"Who cares if I break the fourth wall? I need to tell the people reading this not to hate Colette so she can have some fans." Genis said.

"But the creator of this story is a fan of Colette." Nazz said. "Yay! Somebody likes me!" Colette yelled.

"Who wites this stuff anyway?" Lloyd asked. Well of course _**I'm**_ writing this story! What do you expect? "Well, stop trying to kill _**us**_ creator!" Sonic yelled.

"Well sorry! But what _**I**_ say goes!" I said with an evil laughter. "Man, what's wrong with that guy?" Genis asked. "Should we stop?" Nazz asked. "And what? Ruin the plot?" Lloyd asked.

"And here I thought Ed, Eddy and I break the fourth wall all the time." Double D said to himself

Anyway, enough with the fourth wall breaking. They made it all the way to Palmacoasta. "Thanks, Max. What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "I'll request escort from a Palmacosta warship or something…Well, take care." Max said. "Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back." Lloyd said. "You too!" Max said.

"Now at the very least, we are one step closer to the next seal. So let's search for clues about it." Double D said. "It's finally over." Sonic said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! I decided to break the fourth wall! And I also added additional scenes on the boat and the inn. There will be more of breaking the fourth wall in future chapters. Sorry it wa a short chapterIn the meantime, please review NICELY! I only accept nice reviews now. No mean ones or flames. I'm new at this.


	16. Impostors!

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group went to search for the next seal, another group of people were coming. Colette bumped into a woman causing the woman and Colette to fall. The woman was carrying a potion, so she dropped it and broke it. There was now potion on the ground. For the time being, their names are unknown.

"Owww! What did you do that for!" a woman asked.

"I'm sorry." Colette said as she got up.

"Ahh! The Palma Potion that we just received!" the same woman in the other group cried.

"Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?" another person said. This time, it was a man.

"I'll buy a replacement potion right away." Colette said.

"Replacement potion! Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger!" the man asked.

"Oh, come on, now you just sound like an idiot." Lloyd said as he was offended.

"What-did-you-say! Do you know who we are!" the man asked. You can clearly tell he was really mad at this point.

"No. And even if we did, why would I care?" Nazz asked.

"Why you-" the man said. Another woman in the other group stepped up and said, "Let's go already! Don't start any unnecessary trouble."

"I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion." the woman said.

"Don't bother with it, Colette!" Sonic cried. "But I broke it! I have to pay for it." Colette said. Everyone rolled thier eyes.

They went inside a nearby shop. Inside, there was a girl named Chocolat, her mother named Cacao, and two Desians. "Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" Chocolat cried.

"You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." A Desian said. The conversation continues.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you."

"Chocolat, stop!"

"But Mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!"

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city."

"Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the like of you!"

"You little—"

"Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further. Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!"

The Desian soldiers left the scene. As they did, Lloyd, Colette, Double D and Raine turned their heads away so they won't get caught.

"Well then, I'm off to work now, Mom." Chocolat said as she left the scene.

"I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled. Please, relax and take a look around." Cacao said. "Do you have any Palma Potion?" Double D asked. "I'm afraid I sold the last one." Cacao said.

"Dammit! Now how are we going to get some to those guys?" Lloyd asked. "I heard there's a newly opened shop by the Church of Martel." Cacao said. The whole group left the shop and went to the area of the Church of Martel. Upon arrival, there was a conversation between a man and a little boy.

"Governor-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I've been a good boy!" the boy cried.

"Hang on just a little longer. I promised, remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken away to the ranch." Door said.

"I'm lonely!" the boy cried again. A girl named Kilia was with Dorr. Kilia is his daughter.

"Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he'll come back." Kilia said.

"Okay. I'll wait for Dad to come back." the boy said. "Good boy!" Dorr said as he and Kilia go inide a nearby building.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians. He's a wonderful man." a person of the town said.

"After losing his wife to an illness, he's raised his daughter Kilia all by himself…" Another person said.

"As long as Governor-General Dorr is here, wen won't submit to the Desians. Even if we're carried off to the ranch, Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him." another person said.

"That Dorr person must be a great man." Lloyd said. "Yeah! The people here are really strong!" Colette said. "I'll say!" Double D said.

They went into Dorr's office and spoke to Dorr. "Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?" he asked.

"We are from Iselia for the purpose of World Regeneration." Double D said. "Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The Tower of Salvation appeared, right?" Genis asked. "Are you saying that you are the Chosen?" Dorr asked. "Ah, um, yes. It seems that way, anyway." Colette said.

"Nonsense! The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!" Dorr shouted as he summoned the gaurds to arrest Double D and his friends. Just when things were going AWOL, Colette fell and exposed her wings.

"Wow! Father, did you see! She has wings! She's like an angel! They're beautiful!" Kilia cried. "W…wait! Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!" Door declared as the gaurds left the scene.

"There is no mistaking the angel wings that are on your back! Please forgive our insolence, Chosen One." Neil said.

"Ah, um, please, it's okay. Um, um…it's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all." Colette said.

"But this means… The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter!" Dorr asked. "Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already. What is the Book of Regeneration? What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey. It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta." Neil explained. "That's it! With that, we won't have any trouble finding the seals!" Genis cried.

"And you say you handed over this invaluable book to a random personclaiming to "The Chosen"? …Unbelievable." Raine said. "This is getting boring. Double D, Cream and I will get the Palma Potion." Nazz said. "Okay." Lloyd said. Double D, Cream and Nazz left.

"Where will we get the Palma Potion?" Cream asked. Suddenly, there was a loud voice that yelled, "Get your Palma Potion here!" To Cream it was a new voice, but to Double D and Nazz, it was familiar. They ran over to the shop to the voice. The voice belonged to a boy with a yellow and red shirt with baggy pants. "Eddy?" Nazz asked.

"Hey Double D!" Eddy said. "Eddy were you the person who bought all the Palma Potion?" Double D asked.

"Yep! I wanted to do that for my scam!" Eddy said. "But the city militia will have you arrested!" Double D cried.

"So where's everyone else?" Eddy asked. "Missing." Double D said. "About time!" Eddy said.

"Eddy that's rude!" Cream said. "If you want some Palma Potion, it's 1000 Gald for jawbreakers!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, I don't think the people of this world don't know what jawbreakers are!" Double D said. "Pay up!" Eddy said.

"Okay already!" Nazz said as she gave 1000 Gald for the potion! "See ya!" Eddy shouted. "Eddy, aren't you gonig to come?" Cream asked. "Nah! I'm gonna continue business." Eddy said as the group left.

"Here's the Palma Potion you wanted." Double D said. "I guess you are good boys and girls after all." the man said. "I have to say, that Governor-General Dorr sure was trusting. It's hard to believe he just gave us his family treasure like that." the woman with blue hair said. "We don't have any use for that thing. We're just going to sell it to that geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk." the man in a battle suit said. They left the scene.

"Wait a minute, I think those were the impostors!" Double D shouted.

"You mean they got the Book of Regeneration?" Cream asked. At this time, Lloyd and the others came to the scene. "What's all the hubbub?" Sonic asked.

"Good timing. I have good and bad news!" Double D said. "What's the good news?" Genis asked.

"The good news is that we helped those people with the Palma Potion." Double D said. "The bad news?" Lloyd asked.

"The bad news is that those people are the impostors." Double D said.

"WHAT?" everyone but Double D, Nazz and Cream yelled. Double D explained everything.

"Dammit! We have to go to Hakonesia Peak to get those impostors!" Lloyd said as they started to head to Hakonesia Peak to get the impostors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep! I decided to introduce Eddy (cheer Eddy lovers!), who will join later on! In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY! No flames please! If you can't say anything nice in your review, don't say anything in your review at all!


	17. Magnius

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival to Hakonisia Peak, they went inside an old house with an old man named Koton.

"If you're looking for road passes, it's 100,000,000 Gald per person." Koton explained.

"100,000,000 Gald? You're taking advantage of people in need when the world is in danger?" Double D asked. "Silence, boy! I'll have you know, I hate men!" Koton shouted.

"That means even those on pilgrimages with the Church of Martal can't make it past here." Raine said.

"Oh, my, you're quite the beauty! If you're on a pilgrimage, you should join in the Asgard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency." Koton told Raine.

"Hey! You're in cahoots with the travel agency!" Genis cried. "Oh, shut up! If you don't have any money, then get out of here!" Koton shouted. Every boy in the room left the scene.

Outside the little house, there were citizens of Palmacoasta. "Why are there people from Palmacoasta?" Sonic asked.

"Excuse me? Is there anything wrong?" Double D asked. "You don't know?" a woman asked.

"You all would be better off waiting here for a while. No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacosta." a man said. "Did something happen?" Lloyd asked.

"The Desians are headed for Palmacoasta." another woman said. "Plus, they say the leader of the nearby human ranch, Magnius, is with them." a man said.

"Maybe it's best to head for Palmacoasta to see the situation." Double D said. At this time, the girls came out of the house.

"Everyone, Koton said that he will let us read the Book of Regeneration if we brings him the Spiritua Statue from the House of Salvation." Colette said. "That's great and all, but Palmacoasta's in danger!" Sonic said. Everyone started to head for Palmacoasta.

Upon arrival they spotted two people with ropes on their necks on a hangman. The two people were Cacao and Eddy.

"Eddy!" Double D and Nazz shouted. "You know him?" Lloyd asked. "He sold us that Palma Potion earlier." Double D said.

"Out of the way! Lord Magnius is approaching." A Desian said as a man in purple with red hair came in the scene. "It's Magnius from the eastern ranch!" A man cried.

"That's **_LORD_** Magnius, vermin!" Magnius said, as he grabbed the man's neck and broke it, thus killing him.

"This woman and this boy defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies." A gaurd said.

"Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out these people's execution!" another gaurd said.

"Dammit! Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?" Lloyd asked. "Most of them are out on training exercises right now." a man explained.

"Those mean Desians had chosen the right time to attack." Cream said.

"Mom!" Chocolat yelled as she approached the execution site when a Desian told her to stop. "If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!" the Desian said.

"You hink Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?" Chocolat asked. "Dorr? Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, woman!" Magnius yelled as he started to start the execution. But he didn't because a little boy was throwing rocks at him.

"You…disgusting little vermin!" Magnius said. He approached the boy in order to kill him. "Stop right there!" Lloyd said. "Freeze!" Double D said. They both attacked Magnius and he stopped in his place. The boy ran away to safety. Raine started to talk to Lloyd and Double D.

"Lloyd and Eddward, stop! Do you two want to turn this city into the next Iselia?" Raine asked.

"It's not the same! This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd's right. What's the point on going on a quest to save the world if we can't save the people of this world?" Double D asked.

"They're right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!" Colette said.

"…You! You two are wanted criminals #0074…Lloyd Irving and wanted criminal #0075...Eddward!" A Desian said.

"So you're those kids with the special Exspheres! This is perfect! After I take those Exspheres from you, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!" Magnius said.

A Desian started to cast a spell on them. Just when the spell was going to hit them, Genis and Cream stepped up.

"**Force Field/Chao Protection!**" Genis and Cream shouted as a green sheild appeared to protect them. "Amateurs…" Genis said as he left.

"Dammit! You worthless idiots! Enough of this! I'll take care of this woman first!" Magnius said.

The floor below Eddy and Cacao opened and the ropes started to choke them. "No!" Colette yelled. She then threw a chakram and cut the ropes choking the two victims. Kratos then slashed Magnius leaving him wounded.

"Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen." Kratos said. Everyone in town was surprised that the Chosen is there to save them.

"Do you all realize what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia." Raine explained.

"That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!" Lloyd said. "Lloyd, that's insanity." Raine said.

"They're only after Colette, Double D and me anyway. And besides, we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?" Lloyd asked. "Yes! Colette's here to save us all!" Nazz cried. "I give up. You're all hopeless… But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise." Raine said.

"Thank you Professor Sage!" Double D said.

"Damned little…enough of this crap! I'm leaving them to you, my puppet. Get rid of them!" Magnius ordered. "Yes Lord Magnius." a voice said in a monotone voice. It belonged to a yellow fox with two tails. To Sonic, he looked familiar.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "He's your puppet?" Double D asked. Magnius vanished from the scene. "Tails, how could you?" Cream asked.

"Something's wrong with him! His eyes are red! He's being mind controlled!" Lloyd said. "You will all die for defying Lord Magnius." Tails said in a monotone voice.

"Miles "Tails" Prower's weapon of choice is some sort of a bazooka that shoots out energy balls when charged up. His only attack is Energy Ball right now. If you get too close, he'll start hitting you with his bazooka. His bazooka can also shoot out elemental missles, but he doesn't have those yet. To tell you the truth, his Energy Ball attack takes a while to charge. In fact, every bazooka shot takes a while to charge. So do as you like." Double D explained.

To tell you the truth, the battle didn't last that long. It only lasted 45 seconds. "I must report my failure to Lord Magnius! I will kill you all next time!" Tails said in a monotone voice again. He vanished from the scene.

"How can my best buddy try to kill me?" Sonic asked himself.

Meanwhile in Chocolat's house with the group inside,

"Thank you so much for saving my mom!" Chocolat said happily. "Don't mention it!" Nazz said.

"I don't know what I would have done if they'd murdered my mom as well…" Chocolat said.

"As well?" Genis asked. "My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army…and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother…was taken to the ranch." Cacao said.

"It was Grandma that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. I'm sorry, but I'd better get going soon. It's almost time for the next Asgard pilgrimage." Chocolat said. "Asgard Pilgrimage?" Genis asked.

"I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. But it's not like I believe in Martel or anything." Chocolat said. "Chocolat! How can you say such a thing!" Cacao scolded.

"I know, I know. I'm grateful for the Chosen. But Martel didn't protect Dad or Grandma. Even this time, it wasn't Martel, but the Chosen and her companions that saved Mom. How can anyone believe in a goddess that sleeps while we suffer?" Chocolat asked.

"I understand. But I still think Martel exists." Colette said. "She's right Chocolat. The Goddess Martel exists in all of us." Double D said. "Just believe and you can recieve!" Cream said.

"Well, if the Chosen says so…then I'll at least try to believe." Chocolat said.

"Are there really people that want to go on a trip right after what just happened here?" Lloyd asked. "It's after events like this that both those with and without faith feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation." Kratos explained.

"That pretty much sums it up. Well then, thank you all very much!" Chocolat said as she left.

As the team started to leave town, a voice stopped them. "Hey!" he said.

"Eddy, why are you here?" Double D said. "I wanted to thank you for saving my butt back there." Eddy said. "Don't mention it!" Lloyd said.

"Listen, is it okay that I join you guys on that World Regeneration thingy?" Eddy asked. "Why? The journey is going to be full of danger!" Colette said.

"I want to save the world because no world means no people. No people means no money!" Eddy said.

"Well, if you care about the world that much, then welcome to our group Eddy!" Colette said. "Let me just get a weapon!" Eddy said as he headed for the weapong shop. He came back with a sword.

"A sword? Honestly, why a sword?" Double D asked. "Because swords are cool!" Eddy said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "I hope you have the skills to go with us." Kratos said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep! I decided to make Eddy join the party and introduce Tails as Magnius' puppet. Don't worry Tails fans, he'll be back to normal soon enough. In the meantime, without flaming or being mean, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!


	18. It's a Trap!

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to the Palmacoasta House of Salvation to rest. They talked to the priest about the Spiritua Statue.

"You say you…want the Spiritua Statue?" the grand priest said.

"I know it's a brazen request. But it's for the world regeneration." Lloyd said. "Please father." Colette said.

"If the Chosen asks, we will of course not hesitate to lend our aid." the grand priest said as he commanded another priest to bring it over.

"M…my most humble apologies!" the priest said. The whole group was puzzled. "What the heck do you mean by saying sorry?" Eddy asked.

"This Spiritua Statue is actually a fake I had placed here." the priest said. "If that was fake, where is the real one?" Double D asked. At this time, Nazz left the room.

"I lost the real Spiritua Statue during the pilgrimage a year ago." the priest said.

"The pilgrimage is the Church of Martel's spiritual training journey, right? Why would you take the statue along with you?" Lloyd asked.

"The halo on the head of the Spiritua Statue is made of diamond. We always take it with us when we go out on pilgrimages in order to protect it from theives." the grand priest explained.

"On the trip last year, I followed that custom as usual and brought the Spiritua Statue with me to Thoda Island. But there, I accidentally dropped it into the geyser." the priest explained.

"Geez, how stupid are you guys for bringing it to a place like that?" Eddy asked, being rude.

"I am terribly sorry. I was so moved upon seeing the geyser for the first time… By the time I realized it, the statue had fallen onto the rocks on the other side of the geyser. Desperate, I paid a visit to a dwarf who lives in Iselia and had him make something just like it." the priest said.

"Oh, that'd be Dirk." Genis said. "Wow! Dirk sounds like a great person!" Cream commented.

"At any rate, I don't think that Koton will believe that statue is real despite being well built." Double D said. "Why don't we get the real one?" Colette said.

"Y…you want to go all the way to Thoda Island? And on top of that, the rocky area is on the other side of the geyser, correct?" Raine asked.

"Knowing that the geyser contains boiling water, it's very dangerous to go walk and get it." Sonic said. "I've heard that the eruption cycle of the Thoda Island geyser is quite short." Kratos explained.

"If that's true, how about we let Double D, Genis and Cream seal it with ice magic?" Lloyd asked. "Lloyd, that's a brilliant idea!" Double D said. "Okay! Leave it to us!" Genis said. At this time, Nazz came in.

"Guys! Chocolat's been taken to the Palmacoasta Ranch! We have to go there so Neil can give us the details." Nazz said. They all looked surprised and ran to the ranch. Upon arrival, they met Neil at the entrance.

"Chosen One, please wait." Neil said. "We've heard Chocolat's been kidnapped by those big bad Desians!" Cream cried.

"Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way…" Neil said as they headed for a hiding spot. They could tell he doesn't have good news.

"I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region." Neil said. "Why the heck should we leave here if people with money are trapped in that prison?" Eddy asked rudely pointing to the ranch.

Then, a soldier came in the scene. "Assistant-Governor Neil! It has been reports that a boy in blue with a round object surrounding his mouth is taken to the ranch." the soldier said. The description was familiar to Double D and Nazz.

"Jimmy!" Double D and Nazz shouted. "Who?" Cream asked. "Jimmy's one of our friends! The Desians must've taken him for interrogation to find me, Eddy or Nazz." Double D said.

"That is why you must leave." Neil said.

"If we leave, what will happen to Chocolat?" Colette asked. "And poor Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?" Genis asked. Neil shook his head.

"So it's a trap!" Kratos said. "Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true." Raine said sadly. "So kidnapping Chocolat and Jimmy was simply something to lure is into." Double D said.

"Kratos, Double D and Professor! What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone." Kratos said.

"Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat… They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial…" Raine said. "I don't get it." Cream said being confused.

"To put in simply, the Desians are just using the Palmacoasta miltia will get the Colette into a trap when we'd least expect it." Double D explained.

"It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap." Neil explained. "Why would he do such a thing?" Genis and Cream asked in unison.

"He didn't used to be like this… He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians." Neil said. "But still..." Nazz said.

"I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat and Jimmy to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible." Neil said.

"Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration." Kratos said. "No! It's not right to ignore this!" Colette and Cream said at the same time.

"Colette's right. If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so, too, don't you, Lloyd!" Genis asked.

"Yes, what you say is true. But I still wish to side with Eddward and Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed, you should avoid contact with the Desians." Raine said.

"Even if I agree with Professor Sage, I can't just abandon people like that." Double D said.

"Whoa sockhead! Since when do you talk all tough when you're supposed to be a wimp?" Eddy asked, being surprised.

"I set aside being catious for the sake of the world and all the people." Double D said.

"No, that's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think." Colette said.

"If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you, Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all." Lloyd said. "Spoken like a true man." Double D said.

"Now, then, we have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives. Now that things have come to this, if we leave the ranch alone, it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well. …Let's let him talk for a bit." Raine explained the plan. Double D came up with something better.

"Or, we can split in two groups of five and one group will go back to Palmacoasta and the other group will go inside the ranch. I already came up with the groups." Double D explained as he got out a notepad.

"Brilliant idea!" Raine said. "Thank you. Now, the people that willinfiltrate the ranch are me, Lloyd, Colette, Sonic and Cream. That means Professor Sage, Kratos, Eddy, Genis and Nazz will go back to Palmacoasta to confirm Dorr's motives." Double D explained.

"Why do I get to do the boring stuff? I want to use my sword because swordsmen attract chicks!" Eddy asked. "Not to worry. After confirming Dorr's motives, come back to the ranch and meet us inside. We should be deeper in the ranch in time for all of us to beat Magnius." Double D said.

"Please allow me to aid you." Neil said. "If it's your duty to rescue the people, you're welcome to come with us." Double D said.

"Thank you! I promise I won't get in the way. Also, be aware that once you've gone inside, you won't be able to leave until we're done." Neil said.

"We're all in this together..." Nazz sung. But Double D cut her off.

"Nazz, please no musical numbers! Especially from High School Musical!" Double D said. "Why?" Nazz asked.

"Because it's not in the script!" Eddy said holding up a script.

"That's right. We have to keep the plot intact." Double D said.

"Now's not the time to argue. We'll commence the plan now." Raine said as her group left the ranch. "We'll barge in from the front door, so it's best that we're prepared for anything." Double D said as his group started to run to the ranch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splitting into two groups in the Palmacoasta ranch (the part where you choose the path to infiltrate the ranch or to go back to Palmacoasta) didn't happen in the game. I decided to put that in because there's a large group of characters right now and it's good to make even groups. And if you liked the characters breaking the fourth wall, I did that again. Next chapter will sure have more action.

In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!


	19. Inside Palmacoasta Ranch

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went inside the ranch and came across a pedastal. It changed to Scorcerer's Ring function.

"It looks like the surrounding area changed somehow." Lloyd siad.

"The Scorcerer's Ring is now acting like a radar." Double D said. "Ray-dar?" Lloyd and Cream asked.

"It gives us the ability to see objects invisible to the naked eye." Double D explained.

They examined a warp pad. They went in but didn't warp. "Hey, what gives?" Sonic asked.

"I see." Double D said. "What do you see?" Colette asked.

Double D activated the Scorcerer's Ring. Sonic suddenly warped somewhere. "Whoa! How did I get here?" he asked.

"It guess it only functions when the scorcerer's ring is on." Double D explained.

They proceeded into a room with the captives.

"It's the captives!" Cream said. "And there's Jimmy!" Double D said.

"Please save them!" Colette said. "Than should we spit into two groups?" Lloyd asked.

"No, please leave this to me. Members of the Palmacosta army will be coming in soon. Your friends must have confirmed Dorr's motives by now. I'll remain here, join up with them, and free those people. Please, take care of Chocolat." Neil said. They sterted to release the people inside the ranch.

"Double D!" Jimmy yelled as he ran over to Double D. He started to cry. "Oh it was horrible! They threw me in here when I didn't do anything! Even Mr. Yum Yum was suffering too!" he cried. "Mr. Yum Yum?" Everyone else asked. "Mr. Yum Yum is Jimmy's stuffed bear." Double D said.

"There there. Everything wil be okay." Double D said. He saw something glowing in Jimmy's pocket. "Hey Jimmy! What do you have in your pocket?" Lloyd asked. Jimmy got out three Exspheres, all with Key Crests.

"Where did you find those Exspheres?" Colette asked. "When I was thrown in the cell, I found these on the floor. They looked important so I kept them. Also this blue card looked important too." Jimmy said. Double D examined the Exspheres.

"Two of them should belong to you and Eddy." Double D said. "Where are the others?" Jimmy asked. "Nazz and Eddy are back in Palmacoasta right now." Double D said. "What is that blue card for?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that it's for a warp pad leading to Magnius' room. It needs three cards to activate it." Jimmy said while putting his Exsphere on himself and his stuffed animal. "Jimmy, why are you using that Exsphere on Mr. Yum Yum?" Lloyd asked.

"We are in a world with magic and all that kind of stuff, so I thought this Exsphere thingy has magic powers to bring him to life. After all, I'm coming with you!" Jimmy said. "But this journey will be dangerous and we might get into battles. Are you sure?" Colette asked.

"I'm scared that they'll hurt me!" Jimmy cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Palmacoasta,

"I hear voices from the basement." Nazz said as they enter the office. "Well what are you waiting for? Get in there already!" Eddy shouted.

In the basement, they found Dorr, Kilia and a Desian. "When will my wife…when will Clara return to her original form?" Dorr asked.

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald. You've beenpaying us less and less." The Desian said.

"This is the best I can do! The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel…there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!" Dorr cried.

"Well, I suppose this will do…for today. I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution." The Desian said as he left. "Father.." Kilia said.

"Just a little while longer. Just a little more an…and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and…" Dorr said before being cut off by Eddy.

"What the heck are you talking about? You look like you saw a ghost." he said.

"Eddy, that's a really clichéd line." Genis said. "Shut up, Sockhead jr." Eddy shouted. Genis was offended.

"What are you doing here! Neil! Where's Neil!" Dorr asked. "I'm afraid Neil's not here." Raine said. "So…Neil betrayed me!" Dorr said.

"What's wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?" Nazz asked.

"Hostage?…Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife…" Dorr said as he went to the sheet and take it off. "She's right here!" There was a horribly mutated creature in the cell. Kratos gasped. Nazz screamed. "Ahh! Wh…what's that monster?" Genis asked.

"So? What the heck happened to your woman?" Eddy asked rudely. "This is what's become of my wife, Clara!" Dorr said. "So that's why you told everyone she passed away." Raine said.

"My father, the previous Governor-General, was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him, then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her." Dorr said.

"But…that means you're betraying the people in this city!" Genis cried. "What do I care? We'll never escape the rule of the Desians anyway." Dorr said. "Colette will…the Chosen will save the world!" Nazz said.

"The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not absolute. Don't forget that the last one ended in failure! Besides, the people of this city are satisfied with my way. They just don't know I'm working for the Desians." Dorr said. Nazz was starting to get angry.

"Shut up you freak! What do you mean, you "way"! I feel sorry about your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you, only to be sent off to the ranch! Those people and poor Jimmy could face the same fate as your wife!" Nazz said.

"Silence! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!" Dorr said.

"This is not cool! How low **_are_** you gonna go? Don't say the word, "justice" that way! I hate it when you say it like that! If you wanted to save your wife so bad, you should have gave up your position as Governor-General to someone else and searched for a cure, or help, or whatever! You're a worthless jerk who couldn't give up his social status even for his own wife!" Nazz shouted.

"Nazz, that's enough. There are some people in this world that aren't strong enough to defeat the Desians." Raine said.

"You're right, Professor Sage. What if we get the cure you mentioned for you? Then you don't have to be on the Desians' side." Nazz said.

"You…forgive me for what I've done?" Dorr asked. "Yes. The Chosen once said to me that Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting your own, personal regeneration." Nazz said. "Within me?" Dorr asked. "Yes. We'll help you look for that stupid cure!" Eddy said rudely.

"There's no use. There no way to remove a demon seed once it has sprouted." Kilia replied. She then stabbed Dorr in the back.

"What the heck are you doing?" Nazz asked. "How could you do that to your own father!" Genis asked. "That's a laugh!" Kilia said. She then transformed into a monster.

"I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius. There's no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this!" Kilia explained. "A…fool of a father?…" Nazz asked.

"Just look at him! He didn't even notice that his own daughter was dead…because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist…in order to save his monster wife! Hahahaha!" Kilia said as she did her evil laugh. "Wait, so right now the real Kilia is..." Genis said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D's group had found the three card keys that opened the warp pad. They were in a series of warp pads like a labyrinth. In two hours, they were lost. "Lat's face it! We're lost!" Sonic said.

"Not exactly! There's Chocolat!" Double D said.

"**Delta Ray!**" Double D called out as he sent three beams of light to hit the Desians. They fell off the edge, never to be seen again until they touch the ground.

"You came to rescue me?" Chocolat asked.

"Yup! Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Colette asked. "Yes, I'm fine, Chosen One, everybody, thank you all so much." Chocolat said.

"There is no time to be celebrating. We still need to take care of Magnius." Sonic said. _Whoa. That souded like I was Kratos._

"Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety. Our job is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape." Double D said. "Dorr finally mobilized his plans, didn't he?" Chocolat asked.

"Um…uh, yeah." Lloyd said. "I'm not sure if it's in the control room or not, but in the back is a platform that leads to a room filled with sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way." Chocolat said.

They were now in the control room. "So this is the Control Room." Lloyd said.

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived." A voice said. "What?" Cream asked. Magnius appeared at the scene. Tails appeared at the scene as well.

"You got it all mixed up Magnius, you're the one that's forsaken. Your time here is up." Sonic and Lloyd said at the same time. "I'm going to get my buddy back!" Sonic shouted. They were then surrounded by 4 Desians.

"Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too." Magnius said. He got out a video of Neil and the people. "How did Neil get in there?" Cream and Colette asked.

"Professor Sage told me it's a projector, which is a product of magitechnology. It's a device that displays things in another room. Sort of like a security camera. We were displayed here as well." Double D explained. The door closes in Neil and the people.

"Oh no, they're trapped!" Cream shouted. "Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!" Magnius said.

"How so! We can rescue everyone after we take care of you!" Lloyd said. "Big words from someone whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia!" Magnius said. "That was..." Lloyd said.

"I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!" Magnius said. All Tails said was, "Die..."

"No! Don't!" Double D shouted. "Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady you killed… Just like Marble! Hahahaha!" Magnius said. Chocolat was shocked. "Marble? You don't mean..." she said.

"Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd. I heard she met a pitiful end!" Magnius said. Genis turned to defend Lloyd.

"Wait, it wasn't like that! Lloyd tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and—" Double D said as his sentence ends there. "Lloyd killed her." Magnius finished.

"No." Chocolat said as she backed up to the Desians. "Chocolat!" Colette shouted. "Dammit! Let her go!" Sonic and Lloyd shouted.

Chocolat was upset. "Leave me alone! I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderer! I'd rather die!" Chocolat said.

"You mustn't say things like that. Don't throw your life away." Colette said. "Dorr will save me! Leave me alone!" Chocolt shouted.

"Hahahaha! Right, Dorr, huh. Well, whatever. Take her away!" Magnius said as the 4 Desians left the scene.

"At last. My puppet and I will take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!" Magnius said. "Die..." Tails said. At this time, Nazz's group came. "Double D!" Nazz shouted. "Nazz! Everyone! You're just in time!" Double D said. The battle begun with Jimmy not being involved.

"Eddy use this!" Double D said as he handed him the Exsphere.

"You really think you can live though this?" Magnius asked.

"Magnius had an axe large for his size. He consists of fire attacks, so don't bother fighting fire than fire. Since Tails has a partner, he can charge his attacks so he can complete them to attack us. Avoid Tails when he shoots from his bazooka. Speaking of which, where did he get it anyway?" Double D explained. Eddy made the first strike with his new sword just to impress Raine, Nazz, Cream and Colette.

"**Demon Fang!**" Eddy called out as he sent a shockwave through the ground. "Wow Eddy! You're so strong!" Colette commented. "Why thank you!" Eddy said while he did some show off moves. Magnius attacked Eddy.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "You were too reckless, Eddy. Be more careful next time." Raine said. Eddy didn't listen as he did the next move on Tails.

"**Sword Rain!**" Eddy called out as he did a series of thrusts. Lloyd did that same attack on Magnius.

"**Hell Hound!**" Magnius called out as he grabbed Double D, attacked him with flames and sending him flying. "OW!" he shouted.

"Tails, we don't have to fight!" Sonic said. "Die inferior beings..." Tails said. "Looks like I have no choice." Sonic said reluctantly. Cream completed a spell.

"**Aqua Edge!**" she called out as three blades of water traveled to hit Magnius. Tails had finished charging up an attack from his bazooka before Sonic made the first strike on him.

"**Energy Ball!**" Tails called out as he shot out a ball of energy on everyone on his path. It hit Sonic, Kratos, Colette and Nazz. He manage to interuppt Kratos casting to heal Double D for when he hit the wall. "Aren't we clever..." Kratos said.

"I hope you're ready Tails. **Demon Fist! Shadow Rush!**" Sonic called out as he created a shockwave on the ground with his fists, following by a rush in attack.

"You go Nazz! You give them the one two!" Jimmy cheered. "**Swallow Dance!**" Nazz called out as she did three spin kicks, increasing altitude with each kick. Magnius started to come closer to Genis and Cream. "Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Genis shouted. "Oh no! Don't come here!" Cream cried.

"**First Aid!**" A voice called out. Double D was healed. "Who was that?" he asked. "It was me." Raine said.

"**Pow Hammer!** **Ray Satellite!**" Colette called out as she threw a toy hammer followed by throwing a chakram at Magnius. The Chakram stayed in place. "Ready?" Colette asked, as she wanted to do a Unison Attack. She did it with Double D, Cream and Sonic.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Colette called out as she threw a toy hammer.

"**Shadow Rush!**" Sonic called out as he rushed in for an attack.

"**Lightning!**" Double D called out as a bolt of lightning struck Magnius.

"**Ice Needle!**" Cream called out as she sent two icicles to fall on magnius.

"Colette are you ready?" Double D asked. Their result of Pow Hammer and Lightning created the attack Milijnor.

"Come, thunder fury!" Colette shouted as she threw a heavy, shocking metal hammer. After it hits, Double D casted lightining but it was more powerful since the hammer was metal.

"**Eruption!**" Magnius called out. Lava started to erupt. It hit Double D, Cream, Genis and Raine. They were too weak to fight. Raine was too weak to cast a healing spell. Magnius started to attack those who were too close.

"**Hell Axe!**" he called out as he used his firey axe to attack Nazz, Eddy, Kratos and Lloyd. They are also too weak to continue. "The situation is getting worse." Kratos said. "We're gonna die!" Genis cried.

"**Energy Ball!**" Tails called out as he launched an energy ball at Sonic. Sonic was also too weak to battle. Jimmy was now alone. But the thought of killing Sonic has turned Tails back to normal. "Where am I?" Tails asked. He looked around to see his friends brutally hurt.

"What have I been doing?" Tails asked himself. He then turned to Magnius. "Magnius! You used me! You wanted me to kill my friends! But you have crossed the line! Now it's time for you to die!" Tails said.

"So, my puppet betrays me?" Magnius asked. "Oh no! He's gonna hurt me!" Jimmy cried. _I can't die here! Who will take care of Sarah?_ Jimmy thought. Magnius was about to strike Jimmy. But something blocked the way. It was big and it looked like Jimmy's Mr. Yum Yum. He looked at his backpack to discover that Mr.Yum Yum was gone. He then realized that the figure protecting him was Mr. Yum Yum. "Mr. Yum Yum! You grew and protected me!" Jimmy said.

"Okay you! You're going down!" Jimmy said as he got on his stuffed bear's head. Tails had been carrying two Apple Gels. He gave one to Sonic and the other to Cream. Tails then activated Chaos Control mode. They attacked for 34 seconds. Then, Jimmy wanted to do the honors. "Time to finish you off!" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy let his bear punch, then Tails whacked with his cannon, then Sonic punched and Cream used Cheese to attack. Jimmy used his bear to do a hard punch to finish him off.

"How...can I lose..." Magnius said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing to say. REVIEW NICELY PLEASE! No mean ones. Please don't be mean. I'm just a starter. After this chapter, I'm going to have a hard time since there is now a large group of characters.


	20. The Seal of Water

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sonic and Cream went to heal everyone else, Tails went to a nearby machine.

"Ugh…How! How could a superior half-elf like me…" Magnius said.

"It's because you are a fool, Magnius. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen." Kratos said.

"That's right! Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!" Lloyd said.

"So..then.. I was decived..." Magnius said before he died at the scene. Raine turned on the projector at this time.

"Lloyd! Everyone! Chocolat will be taken out of this ranch and taken to somewhere else." Double D said. "I hope she's okay!" Cream said. At this time, Raine activated another console.

"This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape." Raine said. "What about the Exspheres implanted in them? Without Key Crests, it's only a matter of time before they go out of control." Kratos said.

"Can't we just take the Exspheres off of them?" Genis asked. "It's dangerous to attempt to remove an Expshere lacking a Key Crest. I would imagine only a dwarf could handle it." Kratos said.

"Then let's contact my dad." Lloyd said. "Let's not worry about stuff like that. I'll activate the ranch's self-destruct function, which was a really stupid thing Magnius did." Tails said. Everyone looked surprised.

"You gotta be kidding!" Nazz shouted.

"I agree. Doing so may cause the Desians to attack Palmacoasta." Double D said.

"At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region. If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive." Raine explained.

"I don't know what you just said, but that's what I'm talking about! Tails, turn the machine on!" Sonic said. Tails went to activate the self-destruct program.

"The timer is set to ten minutes. Just enough time to get out." Tails said.

"Then let's get the heck out of here!" Jimmy said. They all started to run out of the Ranch.

On their way, they bumped into Neil. He told them that the captives were sent to Palmacoasta. They all got out just in time before the ranch blew up. There was explosions everywhere as well as debris. Lloyd told Neil about the Exspheres and told him to contact Dirk. Nazz told Double D the motives of Dorr and the face that his wife, Clara, was a monster. Tails said that while in the ranch, he knew the locations of all the seals. He said the next seal is the Seal of Water at the Thoda Geyser. At the Thoda Dock, they paid 200 Gald to the receptionist to get a boat. They arrived at the pier to discover some washtubs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a…washtub?" Lloyd asked. "Yep, it's a washtub…" Genis said.

"Wow! This looks fun!" Colette and Cream said.

"I…I'm going to wait here. Go on ahead without me." Raine said. "Yeah. I'll pass." Sonic said.

"What's wrong, Professor Sage?" Double D asked. "N…nothing. We're not getting in that thing." Raine said.

"But it looks so fun!" Colette said.

"Yeah, Raine!" Genis said as he grabbed Raine. "Come on Sonic!" Tails said while grabbing Sonic. They gave a scream, causing everyone to stare.

"Professor Sage…are you…afraid of water or something?" Lloyd asked.

"CAN WE JUST GO?" Eddy shouted as he entered the washtub. "I can't imagine how are we going to fit on that." Double D said.

It took them a long time, but they somehow fit on the tub and made their way to Thoda Geyser. They proceeded to a nearby sign to read.

"Does that sign look familiar to you?" Colette asked, pointing to another sign. "Maybe it's best if we investigate." Double D said as they walked over to that sign.

"Who cares about some stupid sign? Let's get that Spiritua Statue thing and leave!" Eddy said impatiently.

"We have to release the seal first. The oracle stone must me here somewhere." Kratos said. "Hey! Isn't that one of those Oracle Rocks or whatsits you're talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, where did you find it?" Colette asked. "Behind this sign." Jimmy said. "Okay! Now let's release that seal." Lloyd said.

"Wait! It's best if six of us go. There may be monsters in there that could kill us." Double D said.

"You're right." Lloyd said.

"I have to reorganize the group since I have to bring Colette along." Double D said. "HEY! Why does Colette go twice?" Eddy asked.

"Colette's the chosen! If I don't take her along, we can't release the seal. Let's see, the people that will be coming with me and Colette are Lloyd, Jimmy, Tails, and Sonic." Double D said.

"Wait, why are you leaving me here?" Genis asked. "We need all the ice magic we need. Double D has ice magic, but he needs to learn some better magic." Jimmy noted. Double D didn't know to think of it as an insult or compliment. Colette then put her hand on the oracle stone. It revealed a bridge and they started to cross it. Double D turned and handed Raine something. "What's this?" Raine asked.

"If anything goes wrong while we're in there, I'll tell you with this communicator." Double D said as he started to follow everyone else. Sheena was at the front entrance when she saw Double D's group go inside the seal. She tries to enter, but she gets distracted by Noishe.

"Corrine!" she shouted as she sommoned Corrine. Noishe started to wimper, but the bridge disappeared. "Grr. I'll get you next time." Sheena growled.

"Hey! It's Sheena!" Cream shouted. Sheena ran from the scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the temple, they stopped because Double D turned around. "It looks like Sheena didn't make it." he said. "Who?" Tails asked.

"She's a woman that tried to kill us." Double D explained.

"She tried to follow us?" Lloyd asked.

"And yet, nobody noticed..." Double D sighed.

They went up to a pedastal to change the function of the Scorcerer's Ring. "It squirts water now." Lloyd said.

"Thoda Geyser has a plentiful source of water. It probrably reacted to that." Tails explained. "I agree. With this, we should balance the scales in this temple." Double D explained.

They solved all the puzzles by balancing the scales so that the side with the water is heavier. At the Seal of water...

"This place is all dark and humid. Let's hurry up and get out of here." Lloyd said.

"We need to release the seal, stupid!" Sonic said. "I know that!" Lloyd said.

"I feel…mana welling up… It's the same as the Seal of Fire." Double D said. "WHOA!" They shouted as the seal reacted and three creatures came out."

"Just like the Fire Seal, they have three creatures. The larger one is called Adulocia and the smaller one are called Amphitra. Watch out for the Aludoca's spells, which are Spread, Splash and Freeze Hunter. Freeze Hunter is also Ice." Double D explained.

"So what should we do?" Lloyd asked. "The same strategy back at the Seal of Fire." Double D said. Sonic made the first strike.

"**Dragon Blast! Sonic Illusion!**" Sonic called out as he did an uppercut on the Amphitra, sending it upwards then hitting it back into the ground. He then dashed through the enemy. "Let's do this!" Sonic shouted as he wanted to do a Unison attack.

"**Blue Wind!**" Sonic called out as he made a mini tornado around Aludoca.

"**Doll Spin!**" Jimmy called out as he hade Mr.Yum Yum perform one spin with its arms extended out.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Colette called out as she threw a toy hammer.

"**Trinity Spike!**" Double D called out as the three rays from Delta Ray combined into one resulting in a giant ray.

"Ready when you are!" Jimmy shouted. "**Blue Hurricaine!**" Sonic and Jimmy shouted as Sonic formed a tornado by going in circles with Jimmy in the center. He spun around damaging the Aludoca for 15 times.

"All right!" Sonic said. "Something's coming!" Colette shouted as she spotted Aludoca casting a spell. It casted Splash.

Waterfalls started to fall from random places. "Watch out!" Double D shouted as he canceled the spell. Everyone managed to dodge them until they vanished. Tails got hit because he didn't cancel the charge.

"That inturuppted the charge..." Tails said as his cannon charge was cut off. "The next time someone is about to attack you, cancel the spell and run or use your self defense technique!" Colette said to Tails.

"Let's do it!" Jimmy started as he started Chaos Control to freeze time. They attacked with all their might.

"**Doll Upper!**" Jimmy called out as he made his doll do an uppercut.

"**Cross Blade!**" Double D called out as wind blades come from far away and cut Aludoca.

"Keep it up!" Lloyd shouted. "**Tempest!**" Lloyd called out as he got up into the air and did flips while slashing the enemy.

"**Sting Wave!**" Double D calles out as stalagmites came up from the ground in a singe file line on the direction he was facing.

"Let's do it one more time!" Tails shouted as he wanted to start the combo on Aludoca. He whacked with his cannon, then Double D whacked with his slingshot, Lloyd slashed with his swords, and Sonic puched it. Tails finished it off with one final blow.

"That was great!" Tails said.

"Not excactly! It's still alive!" Double D shouted. They found themselves surrounded by two weakened Amphitras and the Aludoca.

"We're getting boxed in!" Sonic shouted. "We need to find a way around!" Lloyd said. Colette had something in mind already.

"**Ring Whirlwind!**" Colette called out as she spun around with a chakram in her hand. It defeated the two Amphiras.

"Let's take that one out! **Energy Ball!**" Tails shouted as he launched an energy ball from his cannon.

"Here we go!" Lloyd shouted to start a Unison Attack.

"**Talon Strike!**" Sonci called out as he jumped on the enemy and jumped back.

"**Tiger Blade!**" Lloyd called out as he did an upward and a downward slash.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Colette called out as she threw a toy hammer

"**Bloody Cross!**" Double D called out as a dark cross appears to attack Aludoca.

"Lloyd!" Collete shouted. "**Pow Blade!**" Lloyd called out as he did Tiger Blade with two toy hammers. The Aludoca was defeated.

"Checkmate!" Double D said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got the Spiritua Statue, now can we just go?" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, we have to wait until Colette releases the seal." Raine said.

"Hey! Look!" Genis shouted. He noticed three figures heading up to the entrance of the dungeon.

"Oh no! It's Vector, Espio and Charmy!" Cream shouted.

"They must be after Cream again!" Raine said.

"Wait, if they're after Cream, didn't they notice that she was with us the whole entire time?" Genis asked.

"Save the chitchat for later. We have to warn Eddward's group." Kratos said.

Cream had to fly while she is carrying everyone to the entrance. They ran inside as quickly as they can to gain on the Chaotix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me a long time. I kept thinking about a sequel to this if I were to finish. Anyway, please review NICELY! Next chapter will contain the second Chaotix battle


	21. Chaotix Again

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

PS: You might notice a change in name in Vector, Jimmy and Sonic's moves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what was that new angel spell you learned, Colette?" Double D asked.

"I think it's called Grand Cross." Colette said.

"Whatever that is, I can't wait to see you try that out!" Sonic said.

"Stop right there!" a voice said.

"What the hell was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Be on your gaurd!" Tails said.

Three figures jumped in front of them in surprise. The three looked familiar to them.

"It's Espio, Vector and Charmy!" Double D said.

"They just don't know when to quit!" Sonic said.

"Now hand over Cream!" Vector shouted.

"I'm sorry, but Cream's not with us!" Colette said. "Where is she?" Vector asked.

"I'm serious! She's not with us! She's outside of this temple." Double D said.

"Liar!" Charmy shouted. "That's right! If you don't hand over Cream, we'll take her by force." Vector said as the Chaotix drew their weapons.

"Hey! Where did Vector get that axe and Charmy get that straw?" Tails asked.

"That's not important. We need to stop them ASAP." Lloyd said.

"It looks like they have changed since the Seal of Fire. Vector had learned Destruction and Punishment. Destruction is an axe slam on the ground sending rocks foward. It's inaccurate, but it'll easily hit Jimmy since Mr.Yum Yum is a big target. Punishment is a simple axe spin. Espio has changed as well. It turns out that he also uses his feet. Watch out for Silent Reaper and Dark Cloud. Sonic aslo has the move Dark Cloud so we already know what that looks like. Silent Reaper can penetrate though whoever's attacking from the front so he then could head for the spell casters. Get him when he starts heading for me or Colette. If he uses Ghost Blade, not only will he increase his speed, but he'll turn himself invisible. When he does Pyre, the attack will now start regardless of being inturuppted or not. Charmy hasn't changed that much. His new spells are Sheild, which raises one of his friends' defense and Antisheild, which brings down one of ours. He still has Fire Wall and Ice Wall to attack us. Now that Lloyd has learned Tempest, he'll easily hit Charmy when he flies too high." Double D explained.

"Okay! Colette and I will take on Espio. Jimmy and Sonic will take on Vector. While Double D and Tails will take on Charmy!" Lloyd said.

"They're most likely going to take out the strogest person right now." Sonic said. And I am sorry to say that he was right.

"I want Cream away from that stupid child!" Vector shouted. He was referring to Lloyd.

"I am not a child!" Lloyd shouted.

"Vector, what the hell are you, Charmy and Espio trying to do?" Sonic asked.

"I will not explain it here. We just want to take Cream." Espio said.

"Why should we listen to you and hand her over without hearing any reason first?" Double D asked.

"Because we can't tell you!" Charmy said.

"Then we won't let you!" Tails shouted.

"I demand a reason for your actions!" Double D shouted.

"We will stop you guys with all our might!" Colette said.

"Dammit! Don't ignore me!" Lloyd said.

"You just don't know when to stop! Be gone!" Espio shouted.

"**Antisheild!**" Charmy called out as he lowered Jimmy's defense. "I'm feeling weak!" Jimmy said.

"**Silent Reaper!**" Espio called out as he penetrated through Colette and started heading for Double D.

"Be careful everyone! That attack was strong!" Colette said.

"Don't get any closer!" Double D shouted. Although, he was able to cast a spell before Espio inturrupted him.

"**Photon Blaze!**" Double D called out as the three fire balls from Flame Drive combined into one and attacked Espio.

"Take this! **Punishment!**" Vector shouted as he did one spin sith his axe and attack Sonic and Jimmy. "OWIE!!" Jimmy shouted.

"That was intense!" Sonic said.

"Try to stall them while Colette casts the spell!" Lloyd said.

"**Pyre!**" Espio called out as he stuck the dagger on the ground in front of Colette. He knew she was casting at the time.

"Holy wings. I beg of thee to reveal th-" Colette said, but she stopped right there, as she was attacked by fire from the gound. "I can't concentrate!" Colette said.

"**Ice Wall!**" Charmy called out as a wall of ice rose up on Double D. He was casting a spell at the time.

"I'm casting! Support me!" Double D shouted.

"I'm busy here!" Lloyd said.

Double D used an Apple gel on himself, Sonic, Colette and Jimmy.

"We shouldn't use that much items!" Tails said. "Right. Leave the healing to me!" Double D said.

"**Destructive Strike!**" Vector called out as he slashed Jimmy and punched him. "OWIE!!! THAT HURT!!!" Jimmy yelled.

"I only have one charge left!" Tails said. "Then make sure your aim is correct!" Lloyd said.

"**Punishment! Dragon Surge!**" Jimmy called out as Mr. Yum Yum did a spin then an uppercut. Colette tried casting again while Lloyd made Espio try to attack him.

"Holy wings. I beg of thee to reveal thy glory." Colette said.

"**Energy Ball!**" Tails said as he shot an energy ball at Charmy and the shot was sucsessful. "Yes!" Tails said. "Hey! No fair!" Charmy shouted. By that time, Colette's spell was complete.

"**Angel Feathers!**" Colette called out as three rings of light flew to attack Espio.

"I'm out of power!" Tails said.

"We're all in trouble here!" Sonic said. It was just as Sonic described. Everybody was weakened and Tails' cannon ran out of charges.

"**Limited!**" a voice called out as a glyph came below Vector and a beam of light was sent to attack Vector. "Hey! Who the hell did that?!" Vector said.

"It was me!" the voice said. They saw that it was Cream. "Dammit! She was outside the whole time!" Vector said. He aslo saw that the rest of the group was there as well.

"We saw the whole thing from here." Raine said.

"Well hurry and help us!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine. But it'll cost you." Eddy said. Double D had learned a new healing spell at this time.

"**Nurse!**" Double D called out as a bunch of nurses started to run around.

"Okay, what are these nurses doing here?" Tails asked.

"Maybe they'll heal us." Colette said. Colette was right. After the nurses ran past them, everybody was healed.

"I feel like a new person!" Jimmy said.

"Eddward! Make sure you use that spell when First Aid can't help us." Kratos said.

"Let's go!" Jimmy shouted as he started the Unison Attack on Vector.

"**Shadow Raid!**" Jimmy called out as he did two spins commanding Mr. Yum Yum to attack with one arm per spin. The fact that he tilted made Jimmy nearly fall off.

"**Tempest!**" Lloyd called out as he spun in the air with his swords.

"**Photon!**" Raine called out as a ball of light incased Vector inside and attacked him.

**"Grand Cross!**" Colette called out as a glyph appeared and attacked Vector from below. A beam of light then attacked him, lifting him up in the process. The beam of light then exploded in a shape of a cross.

"Get ready!" Raine shouted. "NOW!!!" Raine said as Lloyd became incased in the ball of light.

"**Photon Tempest!**" Lloyd called out as he did Tempest and the ball of light exploded as it touched Vector. Lloyd was unharmed.

"Damn... I underestimated you guys..." Vector saib before being knocked out. "One down, two to go!" Sonic said.

"You're gonna pay! **Sheild!**" Charmy shouted as he raised Espio's defense. Charmy flew up high.

"**Limited!**" Cream called out as a beam of light struck Charmy.

"**Demon Fang! Fang Blade!**" Eddy called out as he made a sword shockwave on Espio then slashed him followed by an upward slash that made Eddy jump. "How do you like that!?" he said.

"**Ghost Blade!**" Espio called out as he increased his speed and turned invisible.

"Watch out! Espio could be somewhere. Keep your gaurd up and attack Charmy for now." Double D ordered.

"Very well." Kratos said. "**Swallow Dance! Eagle Strike!**" Sonic called out as he did three spin kicks as he rose altitude. Normally, he'd do a backflip kick before diving, but since he's already in the air, he did another spin kick before diving.

"Eddy, that was amazing!" Colette said. Double D took the time to put on heat-seeking goggles to look for Espio and started casting.

"Thank you! Thank you ladies!" Eddy said. "EDDY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" Double D shouted.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Eddy said. "**Dark Cloud!**" a voice called out as he did a sliding kick and did a handstand kick. That voice was Espio.

"You could have told me!" Eddy shouted at Double D. "Eddy, shut up!!" Genis said.

"Take this! **Sonic Fist!**" Nazz shouted as she performed a series of punches on Charmy. That was enough to defeat Charmy.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry..." Charmy said as he fell to the ground.

"One more to go!" Sonic said. They decided to activate Chaos Control at this time to freeze time. They attacked for 34 seconds. During this time, they did a unison attack, but did no compound attack to save time.

"**Twin Demon Fang!**" Lloyd called out as he did two shockwaves with his sword.

"**Twin Palm Strike!**" Nazz called out as she struck Espio with her palms twice.

"**Twin Demon Fist!**" Sonic called out as he did two shockwaves with his fists.

"**Freeze Hunter!**" Double D called out as three icicles lauched at Espio.

"Let's do it, okay?" Cream said as she wanted to do the finishing blow. Cream attacked with Cheese, then Double D whacked with his slingshot, then Eddy slashed with his sword and then Kratos slashed with his sword. Cream then commanded Cheese to attack as hard as he can.

"I underestimated... your power..." Espio said as he got knocked out. "Yeah!" Sonic said.

"Now that that's done, lat's leave these losers here!" Tails said as they started to leave.

As they started to leave, Double D thought, _Even they didn't deserve this. I'm sure they'll need help soon._ So he stopped and looked back to see if they're still there. When he did, they were gone. _I wonder what happened to them. Did they disappear again using Espio's smoke bombs?_ he thought to himself.

"Double D! Something happend to Colette!" A voice called out. It was Eddy and Double D started to run over there. "Oh my! What happened to Colette?" Double D asked.

"Colette suddenly collapsed when we left the seal." Tails said.

"That would mean that we have to let her rest immediately." Raine said.

"Time to set up camp then." Kratos said.

"Yes…but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal, Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis." Raine said.

"Angel toxci-whosit?" Jimmy asked.

"Angel Toxicosis. Until we can find the real name of the phenomenon, we'll call it Angel Toxicosis." Double D explained. Collete woke up.

"Colette, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine. It'll go away soon…I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Colette said.

"Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to apologize any more, okay?" Lloyd said.

"Okay.. sorry." Colette said, accidentally disobeying Lloyd's small order.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, everyone except Kratos and Sonic was asleep. Lloyd and Double D were woken up to notice Colette was still up.

"Colette, you're still up." Lloyd noticed.

"Hehe.. I couldn't sleep." Colette giggled.

"But Colette, rest is required for this type on sickness even if you do feel better now." Double D said. "That's right." Lloyd said.

"I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry. Kratos and Sonic are still awake." Colette said.

"That's because he volunteered to be the night watch. Sonic, I don't know why. But you need to rest." Lloyd said.

"Okay..." Colette said.

"Sweet dreams." Double D said as he and Lloyd headed over to sleep.

_Please, everyone. Dream some good dreams for me. Especially you, Lloyd._ Colette thought.

Before they slept, Double D said to Lloyd, "I can't quite put my finger on it. First, Colette refuses to eat, and now she refuses to sleep. Yet, she's still going. She's doesn't collapse for a long period of time of hunger. I predict that she won't be tired since she can't sleep."

"Why you think that?" Lloyd asked.

"My main concern is Colette. She gets Angel Toxicosis everytime she releases a seal. You don't think she's losing everything about being human every time we release a seal, do you?" Double D asked.

"I don't know. But still, why do you think that Colette's losing everything about being human?" Lloyd said.

"I don't know. Perhaps we'll investigate the effects of each seal released before we can confirm it. Angel Toxicosis could be harmful to the body." Double D said.

"Let's hope that it doesn't harm Colette." Lloyd said.

"Okay." Double D said before the two fell asleep.

_I just hope that my friends are still alive. What if they were taken to a human ranch? I just can't think about that. What if they were dead or left back in my world? I have to search for them no matter what. _Double D thought.

Unknown to everyone asleep, Sonic was awake for no reason. He kept thinking and thought, _Why am I in this world? I'm just worried what will happen to the others. Especially Amy. She must be suffering as the rest of my friends missing. Sure, Tails and Cream may be with us. We may have found Espio, Charmy and Vector, but they wantn to take Cream. I don't know if they'll help us. I just hope everyone else is in one peice. If anything happens to Amy, I'll never forgive myself. What if that we're the only ones here? No matter. As long as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Big are okay, I shouldn't worry. But still... _Sonic went off to a deep sleep minutes later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case you don't know, there is a PS2 version of Tales of Symphonia for JAPAN ONLY (sorry US fans). In that version, Colette has a new Angel Spell called Grand Cross. In your reviews, try to come up with an incantation for that spell that I can use. I'll thank the person who makes a great Grand Cross incantation for Colette. If you remember the incantation to all of her angel spells, you can certainly come up with a Grand Cross incantation that would be great for Colette.

Next chapter, another Sonic character will be found. Can you guess who it is?

Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!!!


	22. The Asgard Ritual

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hakonesia Peak, they were wondering about one thing…

"So now what do we do with the Spiritua Statue thing?" Cream asked.

"I guess we give it to this Koton guy or something." Sonic said.

"No need. Tails has the information we have. He knows where the remaining seals are." Double D said. Everyone started to stare at Tails.

"Tails, why didn't you tell us before and where did you get that information?" Lloyd asked.

"One, you didn't ask. And two, I got the information back at the Palmacosta Ranch before Magnius made me his puppet." Tails explained.

"So we went through all that work FOR NOTHING?!" Eddy shouted.

"Cheer up, Eddy. At least we had fun!" Colette said.

"You're happy about everything you wierdo." Eddy said. Colette was offended.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" Colette shouted and she hit Eddy on the head.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just give the Spiritua statue and get to our destination." Tails said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later...

"So where's the next seal?" Lloyd asked.

"According to my research, the ancient scripture is Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's… Enshrined in the center of a giant stone seal lurks evil, impersonating a holy force." Tails said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Eddy asked.

"The Seal of Wind must be…the Asgard Ruin. If we travel to Asgard, we should be able to find some clues." Raine said.

"But how are we supposed to get past those guards?" Genis asked.

"I found this pass in the Palmacosta Ranch. It should get us through." Double D said.

"Perfect! Now let's go!" Lloyd said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have arrived in the town of Asgard.

"This town is full of ruins. Intriguing! This should indicate any clues about the next seal as well as some history of this world." Double D said.

"Anyway, let's ask some people to find any clues." Lloyd said.

"Let's start by asking that guy." Jimmy said, pointing at a red person. To Sonic, Cream and Tails, that person was an echidna who looked familiar. _I just can't put my finger on that guy._ Tails thought.

"We'll ask him. You guys ask some more people." Sonic said. Everyone went their own separate ways. Well, all except Sonic, Tails and Cream.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic just ran ahead of them and the other two followed.

"Hmm?" the red fur, green socked, and multi colored shoes echidna said.

"Hey look! It's Knuckles!" Tails shouted.

"Hey! Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles! Where have you been? We've been worried." Cream asked.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time! Where the hell have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going on a journey! Wanna come?" Tails asked.

"Sorry, I have to work in this town to get money for a place to stay. I'm just here buying some food." Knuckles said.

"Oh... I was hoping that you'll help us. Our new friends are somewhere in this town." Tails said.

"Yeah. We gotta get back to our journey." Sonic said.

"Are you talking about the journey of World Regeneration? Because I heard the chosen is coming to town." Knuckles said.

"Here. We'll help you." Cream said.

"Thanks." Knuckles said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now in front of a staircase and they were now distressed that thou couldn't find any clues.

"Face it! We can't find anything!" Eddy said.

"Yes. This is going to be a difficult task." Kratos said.

"Professor Sage, I'm worr-- Hey. Where did she go?" Nazz asked.

"Oh no. She's off to some ruins." Genis said.

"There she is!" Double D shouted. They started to chase after Raine.

"Oh! It's the Asgard Ruins!" Raine shouted.

"I think this is the seal!" Nazz said.

"Lloyd, state the historical background of this ruin." Raine commanded.

"Well... uhh..." Lloyd stammered.

"It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged for a week." Genis explained then turned to Double D. "Isn't that right?"

"Umm... yes." Double D said, nearly revealing his secret.

"Gah! Have you learned anything at all these past five years?!" Raine asked.

"PE and Art and-" Lloyd said.

"Nobody wants to know whether you learned or not, stupid." Nazz said.

"What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon..." Raine explained as she examined the stone dias. She was cut off by Eddy.

"RUINS ARE THE MOST BORING THINGS EVER!! I WANT TO TEAR THING THIS DOWN!!" Eddy shouted as he butted in. Raine kicked Eddy in the chest.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND LISTEN TO MY LECTURE! AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL I'M DONE!" Raine shouted at Eddy. Eddy wimpered.

"This is intresting! Tell us more, Professor Sage!" Double D said.

"Teacher's pet." Eddy said. Growing infuriated, Double D and Genis hit Eddy with their weapons.

"Eddward, I will certainly do. Now where was I? Oh yes. This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through the sky. In addition, it is said that this stone is infused with a large volume of mana, and at night…" Raine explained.

Because Lloyd has been getting impatient by Raine's lectures and Double D's constant comments like, "Interesting!" or "Intriguing!" he snuck away to the other side of the dais to discover two men named Linar and Harley. They had a bomb set by it.

"Listen, Linar! This is my invention, the "breaker." If we use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais." Harley said.

"B…but, Harley… This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it…" Linar said.

"What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!"

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked as he appeared at the scene.

"Wha…who are you?" Harley asked.

"It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!"

Raine and Double D heard the whole thing from where they were and quickly approached the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Double D and Raine shouted.

"Guys, they were trying to destroy this ruin." Lloyd said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's all the commotion?" Sonic asked as he heard sounds.

"Oh no." Knuckles said.

"What?" Cream said.

"I'm supposed to protect the Asgard Ruin. Who the hell invaded it?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, my god. Raine, what are you doing." Sonic said to himself.

"Why do you have to protect it?" Tails asked.

"It doesn't matter! We have to stop them!" Knuckles said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ruin, Lloyd was just finished disarming the bomb.

"Hey, you're pretty good to be able to stop the uncontrollable "breaker"…" Harley said.

"You guys are idiots for making something you can't control." Lloyd said.

"At the very least, the ruin is in one piece." Double D said.

"HEY!!!" a voice shouted.

"Busted." Eddy said.

"Exposed!" Double D said.

"What?" Colette said.

"Oh no! Knuckles is back to punch us! Run for it!" Linar said before he and Harley ran from the scene screaming.

"You guys should never trespass here!" Knuckles shouted.

"Cream, is this person a friend of yours?" Colette asked.

"Yes! Everyone, meet Knuckles!" Cream said.

"So these are your friends? They should think before they came over here in the first place." Knuckles said.

"If you were supposed to protect it, then you're stupid to leave." Genis said.

"Shut up! All of you get the hell out of here!" Knuckles shouted.

"But I wanted to study the ruin more." Raine said.

"GO!!" Knuckles shouted.

"I think that's its best that we leave now! He's being extremely mad." Double D said.

"Don't worry. He always gets angry easily." Sonic said.

"Geez. That Knuckles guy has some anger management issues." Double D said.

"I wonder why those people wanted to destroy the ruin?" Colette asked.

"Yes, the ruin! We have to stop them from engaging in such foolish acts like trying to destroy a ruin. Let's go, Lloyd." Raine said.

"You guys go ahead. We'll rest in the inn. I think we need to rest after that latest battle with Espio, Charmy and Vector." Double D said.

"Me, too." Jimmy, Nazz, Eddy, Cream and Tails said.

"Very well." Kratos said as his group headed for Linar's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Double D?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"Where's Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure. We're separated from each other in this world. That would mean that Sarah could be in a human ranch." Nazz said.

"I hope she's okay. She's a strong girl. She beat the heck out of Ed once." Jimmy said.

"Listen, I told Genis and Cream about the fact that we came from another dimension." Double D confessed.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I know Nazz and I could trust them." Double D said.

Unknown to them, Tails and Cream had been eavesdropping.

"You were right, Cream. They do come from another world." Tails said.

"I told you." Cream said.

"Tails! Cream! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Double D asked.

"Sorry!" the two said as they went back to bed.

"I have a feeling that Cream just told Tails." Jimmy said.

"We better get some sleep, too." Double D said. They all fell asleep to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

"...up!" a voice said. They couldn't hear it well.

"Wake up!" that same voice said.

"Double D! Nazz! Tails! Cream! Jimmy! Wake up!" Colette shouted.

"Colette, why do you have to wake us up?" Jimmy asked.

"The professor's in trouble!" Colette cried.

"In trouble? How did that happen?" Nazz asked.

"She's at the stone dais. Raine is part of the ritual of sacrifice." Colette said.

Everyone started to run out of the inn and to the ruin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the battle against the monster had already begun. They had already missed five minutes worth of it.

"Hey! We need help over here!" Lloyd shouted.

"You will not stop me." The monster said. The monster was purple with an axe for a tail. It had a swirl of wind surrounding it.

"Let's see. The monster's name is the Wind Master. It has an axe for a tail. So when it spins, don't get to close. If he started to flip, don't get in front of it. It has a load of wind spells. Those wind spells are Wind Blade, Air Thrust, Wind Slash, Thrust Fang, Energy Blast, and Turbulence. Any wind spells we use to hit the monster will actually heal it." Double D explained.

"Let's get started!" Genis said. Double D casted the first spell of the battle.

"**Splash!**" Double D called out as waterfalls started to appear to hit the monster.

"Come on, everybody!" Cream said as she started the unison attack.

"**Sonic Thrust!**" Kratos called out as he thrusted his sword st the monster.

"**Sonic Thrust!**" Eddy called out as he did the same.

"**Limited!**" Cream called out as a glyph appeared and a beam of light struck the monster.

"**Thunder Blade!**" Double D called out as a lightning sword fell onto the Wind Master then discharged, damaging him in the process.

"Follow it up!" Kratos said.

"**Cross Thrust!**" Kratos and Eddy shouted as they both trusted in a cross formation.

"Watch out for the spell!" Raine said.

The monster had casted the spell Energy Blast. The next thing you know, Cream was incased in a ball of wind. It then exploded, damaging Cream in the process. "Please, protect me while I'm casting!" Cream said.

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Eddy shouted.

"Stop arguing!" Lloyd said. They activated chaos control. During that time...

"**Pow Pow Hammer!**" Colette called out as she threw four hammers at the monster.

"**Freeze Lancer!**" Genis called out as icicles started to launch at the monster.

"Keep it up!" Sonic shouted. They did a unison attack at this time.

"**Sword Rain!**" Lloyd called out as he did a series of thrusts.

"**Whirlwind Dash!**" Sonic called out as he did a simple, yet powerful, roundhouse kick.

"**Eagle Dive!**" Jimmy called out as Mr. Yum Yum jumped up and slams vertically on the ground. Jimmy was lucky he didn't fall.

"**Icicle Rain!**" Double D called out as a cloud appeared and rained icicles.

"I'm ready to try anything!" Jimmy said.

"**Frigid Raptor!**" Jimmy shouted as he and Mr. Yum Yum became incased in ice after the doll jumped up. He then slams into the monster and did extra damage with the flying icicles when the ice shattered.

"Are you ready to die?" Jimmy said as he wanted to do the honors.

Jimmy let Mr. Yum Yum did a punch, then Nazz did one, Sonic did one also, and Double D whacked with his slingshot. Jimmy let his stuffed animal do a very devistating punch.

"That should take care of that." Jimmy said. But the monster was still alive.

"Hey! What the hell? It's not dying!" Sonic said.

"This isn't good. Our attacks are hardly hurting it at all." Raine said.

"I read here in the battle manual that we can use something powerful called a Sacred Skill. But we have to meet certain requirements. We have to keep battling until one of us learn a Sacred Skill." Double D explained.

"Move." Knuckles said. "What are you going to do?" Genis asked. Kuckles did an EXTREMELY devastating punch at the enemy.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

"Knuckles, we need help. Can you help us?" Colette asked.

"Sure!" Knuckles said.

"**Havoc Strike! Rending Thrust!**" Eddy called out as he jumped up and struck with his foot. He then followed up with a thrust with his sword and uppercut the enemy.

"Eddy that was cool!" Cream said.

"**Impact!**" Knuckles called out as he hit the monster with all his might to knock it down. He grabbed it and picked it up.

"**Landslide!**" Knuckles shouted as he lifted the monster up into the air and then slammed it on the ground.

The monster had casted the spell Air Thrust. Larger wind blades attacked Sonic, Lloyd, Colette and Knuckles.

"That was one powerful attack." Knuckles said.

"We should be more careful." Cream said.

"**Nurse!**" Raine called out as a bunch of nurses ran by. "Nurses?" Knuckles asked.

"Just wait and see." Sonic said. The nurses were able to heal everybody.

"I feel like I've been unharmed." Knuckles said.

"You can thank Raine for that." Genis said.

"**Soaring Blast!**" Jimmy called out as Mr. Yum Yum jumps and slams an invisible force on the ground. "What?" Jimmy said as he felt some energy bursting through him.

"Oh my! Jimmy has learned a Sacred Skill!" Double D said.

"I have?" Jimmy said.

"Yes! Now use it! It'll help up defeat the monster." Raine said.

"A ravaging tragedy!" Jimmy shouted. Then, he held on tight, afraid that the Sacred Skill might make Mr. Yum Yum go out of control and make him fall.

"**Final Fury!!**" Jimmy shouted as Mr. Yum Yum did 14 powerful punches. He then headbutts then slaps the monster.

"Let's finish this!" Jimmy shouted as Mr. Yum Yum finished it off with a burst of energy from it's palms. The monster was instantly defeated.

"It's all over." Double D said.

"Fantastic! You're fantastic, Raine!" Linar shouted.

"It was nothing." Raine said.

"Right. Let's try to decipher that stone tablet. Tails, Professer Sage. Come with me." Double D said as he, Tails, Raine and Linar left the scene.

"So now what do we do?" Cream asked.

"I guess we rest." Nazz said.

"Hey Knuckles! You comin'?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. After that, I'm going to join you guys on your journey." Knuckles said.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Colette said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Linar's house...

"Good timing. We have just finished deciphering it." Raine said.

"Wow. I'm impressed that you guys were able to translate text so hard into English." Knuckles said.

"It would appear that the monster was the cause of the calamity that afflicted the ancient Balacruf Empire." Double D explained.

"That's correct, Eddward. It seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, to seal it away, then built this stone dais to suppress the calamity." Raine said.

"In preparation for the day when this calamity might reawaken, he left this map in order for people to be able to locate the Summon Spirit of the Wind." Tails read on.

"After a great many years, people eventually confused the calamity with the Summon Spirit of Wind…" Double D read.

"So now you know where the Summon Spirit of Wind is located?" Genis asked.

"Of course. The location of the Summon Spirit is the location of the next seal." Raine said.

"Wow! I wonder what the Summon Spirit of Wind is like! I can't wait to see it!" Lloyd said.

"Now we can get out of this boring town." Eddy said. Raine spanked him on the face.

"Well then, if you know our next destination, we should be on our way at once." Kratos said.

"Well, we should be on our way to Balacruf Mausoleum." Raine said.

"But only a few of us will go. The rest of us will stay in the House of Salvation nearby." Tails said.

"That would mean that Double D, Lloyd, Colette and Sonic want to go." Eddy said.

"Yes. We need much of the Balacruf Dynasty knowledge we need. Professor Sage and Knuckles should come." Double D said.

"And Eddy, Nazz and Cream want to come along." Sonic said.

"Well then it's settled. Sonic, Lloyd, Knuckles, Professor Safe, Nazz, Eddy and Cream will come along with us." Double D said.

"It's going to be dangerous so come to the mausoleum when there's danger as quickly as you can." Lloyd said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now don't go all "OMG! That monster got OWNED too quick!" As stated earlier that the group sleeping in the inn already missed five minutes of the battle.

Now to introduce a skill called a Sacred Skill (like Colette's Holy Judgement, etc). It's like "Tales of the Abyss'" Mystic Artes, where you meet certain requirements and they are powerful. The first one is introduced in this chapter. In case you weren't reading correctly, it was Jimmy who learned the sacred skill called Final Fury (14 powerful doll punches followed by a headbut, a slap, then a burst of energy from its palms). Each character will get two to make it fair. As stated earlier, Sacred Skill are really powerful when done right.

And in case you wer lost, Double D, Cream and Genis are starting to learn more powerful spells.

And yes, I split the characters up again. With Knuckles joining the team, there's already a total of 13 characters on the team (5 Tales of Symphonia characters, 4 Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters, and 4 Sonic characters). IT's going to be hard to include them at once.

Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!!


	23. The Seal of Wind

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Balacruf Mausoleum...

"Climb the central stairway and offer the map at the altar." Raine explained.

"Okay." Colette said as an opening slot opened.

"It seems to be reacting to the map. I guess we needed the map more than we thought." Double D said.

"So now what do we do?" Eddy asked.

"We need to place the map." Raine said as Colette placed the map on the slot. An oracle stone appeared.

"Isn't this one of those oracle stone things you told me about?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. Now let me put my hand on it." Colette said as she put her hand on it.

"Now let's get this over with." Lloyd said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house of Salvation...

"So what do you want do do?" Tails asked.

"We can play hind-and-seek. We can turn Mr. Yum Yum big and use him as home base." Jimmy said enthusiastically.

"Okay. Hey Kratos! Wanna play?" Tails asked.

"I'll pass." Kratos said.

"Fine by me. Jimmy, how do you play hide-and-seek? Is this a game you play back at your world?" Genis asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure it's fun back at your world!" Tails said.

"Hey! Genis, didn't Double D told you and Cream not to tell anyone we come from another world?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't tell Tails." Genis said.

"Cream told me." Tails confessed.

"Well, don't tell anyone." Jimmy said.

"Hey, isn't that Sheena running by?" Genis asked. They noticed Sheena heading for the Balacruf Mausoleum.

"Isn't that that girl who look pretty but she tried to kill you?" Jimmy asked.

"IT seems so! She's heading for Colette!" Tails shouted.

"We gotta get there before she does!" Genis shouted.

"Kratos! We have to go! Sheena's trying to go kill them!" Jimmy shouted.

"Now I see the reason why Eddward wanted us to stay. You stay here while I go after her." Kratos said.

"What about us?" Tails asked.

"Children should stay here. This is going to get dangerous." Kratos said.

"Have you forgotten that we have Jimmy armed with a giant doll who knows martial arts, me armed with a cannon that can only shoot Energy Balls at the moment, and Genis armed with the spells we need?" Tails asked.

"That's right! Lloyd's in trouble!" Genis said.

"Can you let us go? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Jimmy asked nicely while trying to look cute.

"Oh very well." Kratos said.

"YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" Jimmy shouted like a child.

"Save your energy, Jimmy. We have an assasin to chase after." Genis said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found a scorcerer's ring podium and changed its function.

"The scorcerer's ring is acting up again." Sonic said.

"In here, the scorcerer's ring uses wind since the ruin is full of wind here." Knuckles explained.

"I wonder what we can use it for." Nazz said.

"Perhaps for blowing out fires." Raine said.

"We can't because we need those to find our way." Double D said.

"How about that door we opened with the Scorcerer's Ring earlier?" Colette asked.

"And what? That will just cause the door to close." Eddy said. Everyoen stared at Eddy. "Eddy, how did you know that?" Cream said.

"Hey, I need to listen once in a while at school." Eddy said.

"And I thought you were just a complete retard." Knuckles said.

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted.

"Arguing won't get us anywhere." Sonic said.

"I saw some pretty pinwheels at that room." Cream said.

"Maybe we need that to make the pinwheels spin. That way, if we spin them in a certain order, that might help us get to the seal." Double D said.

"Eddward, that's a brilliant idea." Raine said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena had already made it to the ruins. But Noishe got in the way to stop her by growling.

"Corrine!" Sheena shouted as Corrine appeared out of thin air. He kept scaring Noishe, just enough for Sheena to get inside.

At this time, Kratos' group arrived at the scene.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Genis cried.

"Maybe we're not." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy may be right. We could try to get to the Chosen before she does or we could go after her. That way, we can assure that the Chosen is unharmed." Kratos said.

"And maybe she'll be lost in the ruins." Tails said.

"Come on! We have to go!" Jimmy said as everyone went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd's group had already made it to the top, where the seal is.

"We're finally at the altar… I'm sick of dungeons." Lloyd said.

"Geez Lloyd. You have no patience. Even a complete retard could have some patience." Knuckles said.

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted. Suddenly, the seal started to react.

"What the hell is going on?" Knuckles asked.

"In order for Colette to release a seal, we have to defeat the monster inside that seal." Double D explained.

"This looks like fun!" Sonic said.

"The monster's name is an Iapyx. Like the Wind Master from earlier, it knows the spells Wind Blade, Air Thrust, Wind Slash, Thrust Fang, Energy Blast, and Turbulence. It shoots out feathers, but don't discount it's abilities. Those feathers are powerful and are capable of weakening you. For the casters, try to cast the strongest non-wind spell we have. Castign a wind spell will heal the monster." Double D explained. Cream was ahead of them by casting the first spell.

"**Holy Lance!**" Cream called out as floating swords swords of light appeared, pointed at the enemy and fell as they peirced through the monster. "I'm feeling strange!" Cream shouted as energy started to burst through her.

"You learned a Sacred Skill at the beginning of this battle. That was convenient." Double D said.

"So hurry and use it!" Lloyd said.

"Cream's Sacred Skill is a spell. It takes time, so try to give her time." Raine said.

"**Eclair de Larmes!**" Double D called out as a glyph appears on the ground, accompanied by a cross. The entire symbol then explodes with light.

"Double D, we're battling here! Not speaking French!" Eddy shouted.

"Well duh! The spell's name, Eclair de Larmes, is French, you retard!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, Eddy, you two need to stop arguing." Raine said.

"I think I also learned a Sacred Skill!" Double D shouted.

"Let's see who's is quicker. Cream or Double D's." Sonic said.

"**Demon Fist! Slag Assault!**" Eddy called out as he made a shockwave with his fists. He then slammed the sword on the ground sending rocks foward.

"**Dragon Blast! Talon Storm!**" Sonic called out as he launched the enemy up into the air then hit it back into the ground. He then followed it with a series of kicks

At this time, Double D finished casting.

"Here come Double D's sacred skill!" Nazz shouted.

"O holy melody of life, arise within the name of the necromancer!" Double D chanted as the entire battlefeild was binded in a sphere of energy.

"And here comes the big bang!" Sonic said.

"**Mystic Cage!!**" Double D shouted as the ball of energy exploded in a flash of light.

"Great job, dude!" Nazz shouted.

"Now you know the definition of true power!" Double D shouted.

"Double D, that is such a cheesy line!" Sonic said.

"**Sonic Fist! Twin Palm Strike!**" Nazz called out as she did a series of punches. She then followed it up with two bursts of energy from her palms.

"Cream's got the skill as well!" Raine said.

"O great ruler of ice and snow, bring thy enemies to their casket of ice." Cream chanted as the entire battlefield started to snow. Snow started to spiral around the monster, damaging it in the process since it was in its range. Clouds started to appear in the sky.

"Now we watch as Cream does her thing!" Eddy shouted.

"**Snow Celebration!**" Cream shouted as the tornado of snow spiralled aound rapidly. Then, a big blizzard had blown throughout the entire battlefield. It ended with a huge icicle falling on the enemy.

"Nice!" Nazz said.

"Absolutely flawless!" Double D said.

"Yeah! I'm a genius!" Sonic said.

"Here we go!" Lloyd shouted as he started the Unison Attack.

"**Twin Demon Fang!**" Lloyd called out as he did two concecutive shockwaves with his swords.

"**Dragon Crush!**" Knuckles called out as he closed in and knocked the enemy high into the air.

"**Eruption!**" Cream called out as an opening to the fiery mantle is created, and blooms of lava sear the enemy.

"**Flame Burst!**" Double D called out as streams of fire close in on the Iapyx, then flare up in an inferno.

"Are you ready, Lloyd?" Cream asked..

"**Infernal Torrent!**" Lloyd shouted as he shealthes his sword, then he slashes the enemy while the swords explode in a fiery show of force.

"O holy cross of the heavens, I beg of thee the lend me thy power and cast it on these corrupt souls." Colette chanted.

"Hey! Gaurd Colette while she's casting." Lloyd said.

"**Spiral Dragon!**" Knuckles called out as he did a spinning uppercut.

"**Dragon Surge!**" Nazz called out as she did an uppercut.

The monster had now casted Turbulence. A burst of wind tears at all caught up in it. In this case, Raine, Double D and Cream. That was enough to weaken Cream.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Please protect me while I'm casting!" Cream said.

"I'm casting! I insist that you support." Double D said.

"Don't let the enemy get in my way while casting." Raine said.

"We're kinda busy!" Sonic said.

"Cream could be done for if you guys don't heal her." Sonic said.

"I'm on it!" Double D said as he started casting.

"**Grand Cross!**" Colette called out as a glyph appeared and attacked the Iapyx from below. A beam of light then attacked him, lifting it up in the process. The beam of light then exploded in a shape of a cross.

"Please hurry! It's getting closer." Cream said.

"**Boulder Crush!**" Knuckles called out as he picked out a large boulder from the ground out of nowhere and threw it at the enemy.

"**Raging Blast!**" Eddy caled out as he gathered energy through his palm. The energy then explodes.

"Help is on the way, Cream. **Heal!**" Double D shouted as he healed Cream. The healing effect was more than Nurse or First Aid.

"**Photon!**" Raine called out as a ball of light incased the Iapyx, then explodes.

The monster at casted Air Thrust. Larger wind blades started to attack Lloyd, Eddy, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"**Gaurdian!/ Speed Sheild/ Money Protection!**" Eddy, Lloyd and Sonic shouted as they created a green barrier around them.

"Knuckles, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, look out behind you!" Double D shouted.

"You think I'm stupid?" Knuckles asked.

The monster then shot feathers at Knuckles with a powerful force, just enough to knock him out.

"I screwed up..." Knuckles said weakly as he started to fall on the ground.

"Knuckles!" Double D shouted.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Lloyd shouted.

"And you thought I was the retard." Eddy said.

Double D held out a Life Bottle. "Knuckles, use this!" Double D said.

But the monster swung it's feet, missing Double D, but had the bottle flung out of his hands. The bottle fell to the floor and broke.

"Perhaps we can use these after the battle." Double D said.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Nazz shouted as she held up an item.

"Another Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said.

"This time, the amount of time won't change, but the amount of power during the finishing blow has increased." Double D said.

"Take this!" Eddy shouted as he did a plain slash with his sword.

"Eddy, don't use a sword just to show off." Lloyd said.

The monster had now casted Thrust Fang. Air blades come out of nowhere randomly. They were all able to dodge it, but not Eddy. He suffered enough damage to knock him out.

"That was bad..." Eddy said weakly as he fell onto the ground.

"No. NO!!!" Colette shouted.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted as he activated Chaos Control.

"Let's Begin!!" Raine said as she activated the unison attack.

"**Ray Sattelite!**" Colette called out as she threw a Chakram and made it stay in place.

"**Dragon Surge!**" Nazz called out as she did an uppercut.

"**Photon!**" Raine called out as a ball of light incased the Iapyx, then explodes.

"**Air Pressure!**" Double D called out as an airfeild comes in and started to press the enemy against the ground, doing earth damage in the process.

"Ready, Nazz?" Double D said.

Nazz started to charge power. Once she charged enough power, she shouted, "**Stone Dragon Ascent!**" as she did an uppercut as a rift of earth blows at the Iapyx.

"I will finish you!" Nazz shouted as she wanted to do the finishing blows. Naz did a punch, then Raine whacked with her rod, Colette whacked with her Chackrams, and Lloyd shashed with his swords. Nazz then did a devastating punch on the monster. The monster was defeated afterwards.

"Is everyone okay?" Colette asked.

Double D held out another life bottle and put some of the potion in Knuckles' mouth.

"Did we win?" Knuckles asked.

"We could say that." Sonic said. Double D then fed the life potion to Eddy.

"Double D! What the heck is in this potion?" Eddy asked angrily.

"Eddy, I saved your life and this is how you thank me?" Double D asked.

"Never mind. Colette, realease the seal." Raine said.

"And we'll be closer to regenerating the world!" Cream said with joy.

"Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar." Remiel's voice said.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant my thy strength!" Colette prayed. She then revealed her wings.

"Those wings are beautiful." Knuckles said.

"Shut up!" Eddy said.

"You shut up, retard!" Knuckles said.

Remiel appeared at the scene.

"This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far, Chosen One…Colette!" Remiel said.

"…Thank you." Colette said.

"Receive this blessing, the gift of angelic power from Cruxis." Remiel said as he granted Colette a new Angel Spell.

Colette learned **Holy Song**.

"Y-yes, Father. Thank you." Colette replied.

"The next seal lies far northwest, in a place that gazes upon the center of the world. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land." Remiel commanded.

"I shall do as you say. …Lord Remiel." Colette responded.

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Colette…my daughter." Remiel replied. He then vanished. But he said one more thing.

"The end of your journey is close. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me…" Remiel said. Colette then decended from the ground.

"A true angel..." Colette said to herself.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah…nothing. I was just…thinking when I become a true angel, it'll be amazing!" Colette said excitedly.

"How many seals are left?" Knuckles asked.

"That we don't know." Raine said.

"At any rate, it's best to kepp going and search for clues about it for now." Double D said.

"Plus, we need to find a way to get to the Tower of Salvation afterwards if we can't get there on foot." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Double D said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's face it. We're lost." Jimmy said.

"Don't give up now. She could be here somewhere." Genis said.

"Genis is correct. She should be lost in these ruins." Kratos said.

"Then we got to find her, no matter what." Tails said.

"Ow! Something stung my hand!" Jimmy shouted.

"Ow! Something stung my foot!" Tails shouted.

They went to rub where it hurt where they made a shocking discovery.

"My hand is stone!" Jimmy shouted.

"Something must have used magic to try to turn Jimmy and I into stone!" Tails said.

"Jimmy! Tails!" Genis shouted.

"My whole body is becoming solid!" Jimmy shouted. His whole arm was now stone.

"I'll help!" Genis said.

"No! It's dangerous to touch them. You could probrably be petrified too!" Kratos said.

The rest of their bodies wer starting to turn into stone until it came into their heads.

"Don't worry about me! Find Sheena!" Tails shouted as his whole head started to solidify.

"Maybe Double D or Professor Sage knows how to heal this! Find them!" Jimmy shouted as his whole head started to solidify.

"Oh no! Nazz and Sonic are totally gonna kill me when they see them like this!" Genis said as he stared at Jimmy and Tails, who are now statues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus ends another chapter. Next battle will be the second battle with Sheena. The reason why I made Jimmy and Tails turn to stone because if they were to regroup with Lloyd's group while Lloyd's group is battling her, it would be hard to include everyone at once.

And if you were lost, two new Sacred Skill are introduced in this chapter (Double D's Mystic Cage and Cream's Snow Celebration). If this were a game, Mystic Cage is a Sacred Skill you can't escape from no matter how hard you try. Snow Celebration can be escaped, but some part of it you can't escape (the part with the big blizzard).

And by now, you will notice that Knuckles has been constantly calling Eddy a retard when Eddy says something that he finds stupid.

And if you see your Grand Cross incantation (or part of it since I came up with some and all of them are so great, I wanted to combine them), then congratulations!

Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!! Don't go around flaming others!


	24. Sheena Again

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should get the others. They must be bored by now." Double D said.

"I agree." Knuckles said. They were about to exit the ruins, but a voice stopped them.

"Stop!" the female voice shouted.

"Oh hell." Sonic said.

"That voice." Raine said.

"It's Sheena!" Nazz said.

Shenna then appeared at the scene.

"This day has finally come. This ancient ruin shall be your graveyard…" Sheena said.

"Oh, you're here, too!" Colette said.

At this time, Eddy started to have hearts over his eyes.

"HELLO!!!" Eddy shouted as he started to swoon over Sheena.

"This is the assasin that tried to kill you guys. Please. She's a BABE!!!! A woman that beautiful shouldn't kill us." Eddy said as he swooned over Sheena. He started to walk to her.

"Eddy! She may look beautiful, but the only thing she wants is to kill us!" Double D said.

"Hey!! S…stay back! Don't move! Don't touch anything!" Sheena shouted as she Eddy.

"You always wanted to touch a girl at places I don't want to mention since there are children here." Knuckles said.

"No, it's okay. We can handle it." Nazz noted.

"FOCUS ON THE SITUATION!!!" Double D shouted.

"Now that we've finally become friends, why do we have to fight?" Colette asked.

"We were never friends in the first place! I have no intention of befriending you! …Prepare yourselves!" Sheena shouted.

"Now step back as the babe magnet does his stuff." Eddy said.

"Eddy, we're battling, not trying to make love with her!" Raine said.

"Well in that case, bring it on!" Eddy said.

"Let's see who's stonger, you or me." Knuckles said.

"Sheena hasn't changed much. She now uses a Gaurdian Lightning. Sheena still has Pyre Seal, but now she has new skills. All of them which bring down our status. Power Seal has a chance to bring down our defense. Mirage Seal has a chance to bring down our accuracy. Serpant Seal has a chance to bring down our defenses. That means she can link any of those with Pyre Seal. Watch out for Pyre Seal and Power Seal at ALL COSTS!!" Double D explained.

"Everyone's counting on me." Sheena said to herself.

"For such a hottie, this is like a fight to see who lives and who dies. Why don't we go and make out?" Eddy said.

"Get away from me, you pervert!!!" Sheena shouted.

"You think that if the Chosen dies here, everyone will know you as a hero?" Double D asked.

"Why are you trying to kill Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Is there a reason why?" Sheena asked.

"Now's not the time to try to impress her." Raine said.

"Sheena, why can't we be friends?" Colette asked.

"We will stop you with all our might!" Nazz shouted.

"That's right! If you wanna kill Colette, you have to kill us!" Knuckles said.

"If that's how you want to do it, then fine!" Sheena shouted.

"**Negative Gate!**" Double D called out as a ball of darkness incased Sheena inside and damaged her until it disappeared.

"Nice start!" Cream said.

"**Shadow Rush! Surge Breaker!**" Knuckles called out as he rushed in for an attack on Sheena, then he slams his hands onto the ground, then brings them back up, sending the enemy up into the air, then Knuckles makes a thunder bolt strike on the garudian as Knuckles winds up his fist and punched it.

"I'll kill you bastards!!!" Knuckles shouted as he felt strange.

"Knuckles has learned a Sacred Skill!" Raine shouded.

"I better record this." Double D said.

"Now this is where he starts to get angry." Sonic said.

Energy started to burst around Knuckles as he shouted, "BEHOLD MY POWER!!!"

"**EMERALD'S TORMENT!!**" Knuckles shouted as he slammed his hand onto the ground. Energy started to explode from the ground, damaging Sheena and the gaurdian. He then started to gather the energy to his palms.

"NOW YOU DIE!!!" Knuckles shouted as the energy exploded, knocking them away.

"No! How the hell did you learn that type of attack." Sheena asked.

"Maybe we're just special." Eddy said.

"Can it, retard. You don't even have one." Knuckles said.

"**Power Seal! Pyre Seal!**" Sheena called out as she brought doen Eddy's defense as she stuck him. She stuck him with the cards again to knock him down.

"Angry peices of paper." Eddy said.

"Let's go!" Double D shouted as he wanted to start a unison attack.

"**Gaurdian Feild!**" Eddy called out as he draws a circle around himself, then stabs his weapon into the ground, creating a glyph that damaged the gaurdian.

"**Cyclone Shot!**" Knuckles called out as he spirals up-diagnol direction twords the gaurdian.

"**Burn Strike!**" Double D called out as three comets of fire fell on the gaurdian and exploded on contact.

"**Rock Mountain!**" Cream called out as a wild barrage of rocks started falling on the gaurdian, then a mega-collectable size statue of a chao slams onto the enemy.

"Ready, Knuckles?" Double D asked.

"**Cyclone Blaze!**" Knuckles shouted as he envelops in an inferno as he spiraled tworard the enemy.

"Look out behind you!" Double D shouted.

"Sockhead, do you think I'll fall for that?" Eddy said.

"**Serpent Seal! Pyre Seal!**" Sheena called out as she struck twice with her cards. The first time was to bring down Eddy's evasiveness, and the second time was enough to knock him out.

"Powerful paper..." Eddy said weakly.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Sonic shouted.

"**Sword Rain! Heavy Tiger Blade!**" Lloyd shouted as he did a series of thrusts, then he did an upward slash, then slammed the ground during the downward one.

"**Photon!**" Raine called out as a ball of light incased Sheena inside. The ball then exploded.

"**Flare Tornado!**" Cream called out as a flaming tornado burns Sheena and the gaurdian.

"At any rate, if we keep attacking her like this, this will be an easy battle." Double D said.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song." Colette chanted.

"Colette's casting a spell!" Double D shouted.

"Gaurd her while she's casting!" Raine shouted.

"Got it!" Knuckles said.

"**Twin Demon Fist! Wyrm Rush!**" Sonic called out as he made two shockwaves with his fists, He then did a combination of six punches as he rushes in on Sheena.

"**Demon Fist! Beast!**" Knuckles called out as he made a shockwave from his fists that traveled on the ground. He then shoved Sheena then knocked her down by bursting energy in a shape of a beast.

"**Sonic Fist!**" Nazz shouted as she did a series of punches. "Here I go!" Nazz shouted as she felt strange.

"Nazz has a sacred skill!" Sonic said.

"**Fatal Fury!**" Nazz shouted as she did a 14-hit combination of punches and kicks. She then did a backflip kick.

"I will finish you!" Nazz shouted as she did one final backflip kick in mid-air. The kick was devastating and it created an explosion upon contact.

"Nice job!" Sonic said.

"**Power Seal! Pyre Seal!**" Sheena called out as she struck Nazz twice. The first time, she brung down her defense. She then knocked her down, knocking her out.

"Pitiful..." Nazz said weakly.

"Oh my god! They got Nazz!" Sonic shouted.

"You bastards!" Knuckles shouted.

"This is my failure, I apologize." Double D said.

"Don't feel sorry! Focus on the enemy!" Knuckles said.

"Protect us! **Holy Song!**" Colette shouted as a angelic circle spread all around the battlefeild.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"That was pointless." Knuckles said.

The next time that Sonic struck Sheena, it was stronger than before. When the gaurdian struck Cream, the attack was weaker.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"I think that Holy Song raises both out attack and defense." Double D said.

Sheena went to Cream and tried to strike her.

"Stop it!" Cream shouted as she let Cheese gaurd her.

"She's trying to take out Cream!" Sonic said.

"**First Aid!**" Raine called out as she healed Cream.

Sheena kept striking, but there was no luck. Then the gaurdian struck Cream from behing, breaking her gaurd. "That hurt!" Cream shouted. There was no escape for her.

"**Mirage Seal! Pyre Seal!**" Sheena called out as she struck twice with her cards. The first time was to bring down Cream's accuracy, and the second time was enough to knock her out.

"You're so mean..." Cream said weakly.

"Not Cream, too!" Double D said.

"You bastards!" Sonic said.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Lloyd shouted.

"**Flamme Rouge!**" Double D called out as a column of fire appears, burning all within. In this case, the gaurdian and Sheena.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sheena shouted.

Sheena did her usual combination on Knuckles next. That was enough to knock him out.

"No..." Knuckles said weakly before he was knocked out.

Soon after Sheena and the gaurdian worked together to take out Double D and Raine at the same time.

"Futile!" Raine said as she gaurded with her rod.

"A futile effort!" Double D said as he gaurded with his slingshot.

"Take this!" Sonic shouted as he punched the gaurdian. The gaurdian didn't stagger one bit.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Double D shouted. Raine's gaurd was broken and that last punch from the gaurdian knocked her out.

"Sorry..." Raine said.

"OW!!!" Double D shouted as his gaurd was broken. He was surrounded and there was no escape.

"Everyone! Protect Double D at all costs!" Colette shouted. They all attacked. But they didn't move one budge. Sheena and the gaurdian were determined to take out Double D.

"**Pyre Seal!**" Sheena shouted as she struck Double D one last time to send him flying. Since Double D was light, he was sent flying. He didn't notice Colette was behind him and bumped into her. Apparently, Colette tried to run and she tripped. She was bumped when she tried to get back up. But they didn't stop. They were flying until they hit a wall, knocking them out.

"I.. underestimated your abilites..." Double D said weakly.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Colette said weakly.

"NO!!!" Sonic shouted.

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted.

They did a unison attack at this time, knowing that Lloyd and Sonic were left.

"**Shadow Rush!**" Sonic called out as he rushed in to attack the gaurdian.

"**Sonic Thrust!**" Lloyd called out as he did a simple thrust.

The gaurdian was defeated.

"Phew.. All we need to do is to get Sheena and we might just win!" Sonic said.

"I summon thee!" Sheena chanted.

"I didn't know Sheena can cast spells!" Lloyd shouted.

"I guess Double D forgot about that." Sonic said.

"Let's go, **Corrine!**" Sheena shouted as a creature appeared above Sonic.

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!!!" Lloyd shouted as he pushed Sonic out of the way. The creature was Corrine.

Corrine fell on Lloyd's head, causing him to look dazed.

"Where am I?" Lloyd said in a sily way before falling and being knocked out by one hit on the head. Corrine ran fron the scene.

"How can something small beat someone like Lloyd? I guess he was too much of a retard to defend himself." Sonic said.

'You're next!" Sheena shouted. Sonic was now all alone. He didn't know what to do.

"**Chaos Magic!**" A voice called out as a distorted force attacked Sheena. Sonic looked out to see a familiar face. It was a black hedgehog.

"No. It can't be." Sonic said. The back figure had approached Sheena.

"This ends now!" The black hedgehog said. He held up his hand and distorted space had started to gather there. Sheena was damaged for being too close.

"Now I'll show you the power of Chaos Control! **Chaos Explosion!**" the hedgehog shouted as he put his hand on the ground and the distorted energy had exploded. The explosion had covered the whole entire battlefeild.

"Damn..." Sheena said.

Everyone started to get up.

"That was tough." Eddy said.

"Did we win?" Knuckles said.

"Sonic, who's that?" Nazz asked.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Colette asked.

"Shadow..." Sonic said.

Everyone stared at Shadow.

"I didn't know you had other friends too!" Sheena shouted.

"If the choses dies here, then the world will fall into destruction." Shadow said.

"Why can't I win!" Sheena said.

"It is because you are a fool." Shadow said.

"Goodness and love will always win!" Cream shouted.

"That line's so stupid!" Sonic said.

"Even cheesier than that "We're Sonic Heroes" line." Knuckles said.

"Nobody bring up any corny lines, please." Lloyd said

""Goodness"?! What do you mean, "goodness"?! If you're good, I'm good as well!" Sheena said.

"Not you, too! Everyone, stop saying corny things!" Lloyd and Sonic shouted.

"What do you know?! When you regenerate the world, my country will be destroyed! I won't let that happen… I swear!" Sheena shouted.

"Wait. What are you talking about? If I regenerate the world, everyone will be saved…right?" Colette asked.

"This world will be saved!" Sheena said as she ran off.

"Is she from..." Shadow said.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Double D asked.

At this time, Kratos and Genis came to the scene.

"Hey Kratos!" Sonic shouted.

"There you are! Where have you guys been?" Genis asked.

"We should be asking you the same question. Where were **_YOU_** when we needed you SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER?!!?" Eddy asked rudely.

"Save the chit-chat for later. Right now, we must treat Jimmy and Miles at once." Kratos said.

"Kratos..." Shadow said.

"Shadow. I see that you are well." Kratos said.

"Do you two know eachother?" Lloyd asked.

"We've met before Kratos met up with the Chosen." Shadow said.

"That'll be me!" Colette said.

"I see. I guess I better get going." Shadow said as he started to walk off.

"Wait! Why don't you come along? You seem to know a lot about Kratos." Double D said.

"Yeah! Having another friend can make this journey fun!" Colette said enthusiastically.

"That's because you don't know what's happening to you, Chosen..." Shadow said to himself.

"What?" Genis asked.

"Nothing... just talking to myself." Shadow said.

"What happened to Tails and Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know. They turned to stone or something. Maybe Double D and Raine could have the spell we need to cure them?" Genis said.

"Now that you mention it, Professor Sage and I had learned that spell." Double D said.

"I hope they're okay." Colette said.

"**Recover!**" Raine and Double D called out as they healed Jimmy and Tails from being stone statues.

"What did we miss?" Tails asked.

"Where's Sheena?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid Sheena left. But she said that if Colette regenerates the world, this world will be saved and her country will be destroyed." Raine said.

"That's right. That could me that she could be from another world." Double D said.

"Who knows?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey Shadow. Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Lloyd asked.

"You really are stupid. I suppose you don't know what a Chaos Emerald is, do you." Shadow commented.

"Shut up!" Lloyd said.

"Can we please go to the next seal?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Double D said.

"Shadow, do you want to come with us?" Genis asked.

"If it'll make you guys shup up about it." Shadow said.

"Very well then! Welcome to the group, Shadow!" Colette said.

So everyone with their new friend had left the ruins. But Sonic had another thought in his head.

_I don't understand it. Why does Shadow know Kratos? Heck, Kratos knew Shadow before he met me. Was it because of the world transfer that Shadow was teleported to where Kratos was? Does Kratos even know that Shadow was merely created? _Sonic thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that concludes another chapter with Shadow joining the party.

And that introduces three new Sacred Skills. Knuckles' Emerald's Torment, Nazz's Fatal Fury, and Shadow's Chaos Explosion. Pretty simplistic, but still powerful!

Four new characters will join next chapter! Those who played Tales of Symphonia will know one of them is Sheena, but can you guess the other three (all Sonic Characters)?

Please Review Nicely! If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ OR REVIEW IT!!!


	25. The Chaotix and Sheena's Truce

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT OWN SONIC, ED, EDD N' EDDY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

**EVERYTHING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS PURE FANFICTION AND ISN'T TRUE**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TALES OF SYMPHONIA, THERE ARE SPOILERS**

Now on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were exiting the ruins when Colette collapsed. Lloyd and Nazz caught her.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted.

"It's the Angel Toxicosis again. Let's hurry and let her rest." Raine said.

"What's Angel Toxicosis?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a disease that a chosen gets every time they release a seal. We don't know much about it yet." Double D explained.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry to trouble everybody again…" Colette replied.

"Girl, you don't have to worry, but..." Nazz said. They let go. Colette fell and Lloyd and Nazz fell as well.

"Nazz! Lloyd! What are you doing!?" Tails said.

"Are you okay, Colette?" Genis asked.

Colette looked puzzled.

"Is it me, or does Colette look drunk?" Sonic asked.

"Is something wrong, Colette?" Jimmy asked.

"Colette? Wh…what's wrong? Did it hurt? Did you hurt yourself?" Genis asked.

"N…no. I'm fine. Hehe… I just blanked out for a moment." Colette said.

"Eww! Her hand is bleeding!" Cream shouted as she spotted blood on Colette's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Colette and Lloyd were sitting alone with Double D fixing some sort of device.

"Colette, let me see your hand." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Colette, Lloyd need to see to it that your hand is fine." Double D said. Lloyd spotted some blood on Colette's wounded hand.

"You're hurt! It must have happened when you fell. Look how much you're bleeding!" Lloyd said.

"But it doesn't hurt." Colette said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, I mean, it doesn't hurt that much." Colette said.

"That's impossible! An injury like that should have some pain into it." Double D said.

"Colette, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lloyd said.

Double D came in carrying a cup while Lloyd held two. One for him and one for Colette.

"Here, it's hot coffee." Lloyd said.

"I made it myself." Double D said.

"Good cooking fron Double D! Thanks!" Colette said.

"Hot, isn't it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Really hot." Colette said.

"It's actually iced coffee." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I remember that..." Double D said when Lloyd stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"What?" Colette asked.

"I had Genis and Cream make it cold." Lloyd said.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, of course it's cold." Colette said.

"I lied. It's actually hot." Lloyd said.

Colette dropped the sock and Double D took the sock out of his mouth.

"…I knew it. How long have you been like this?! You can't feel anything at all, can you?!" Lloyd said.

"Th…that's not true." Colette said.

"That's impossible!! You didn't flinch when Lloyd sqeueezed your hand. In fact, you couldn't feel anything after your fall." Double D said.

"Double D's right. Plus you have been barely eating. You started to eat things you don't like! And you haven't been sleeping." Lloyd said.

"I eat! Hehe… And of course. Hehe... see. My eyes aren't red or anything." Colette replied.

"Stop lying to me! You always do that fake giggle when you lie." Lloyd responded.

"Colette, whatever happens to you, you come and tell us right away. You feel as if you don't even trust us. What's wrong with you. You get Angel Toxicosis every time we release a seal." Double D said.

"Well..." Colette said.

"The chosen has been losing everything that is beign human." Shadow said as if he heard the whole thing.

"Shadow, it's rude to eavesdrop!" Double D said.

"Stay out of this, Shadow!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. Double D. What Shadow says is true. I figured, this is just what it means to become an angel. So I shouldn't let it get to me. Things first got strange when I released the Fire Seal. I suddenly didn't want to eat anything anymore. Even when I did, it didn't have any taste.I can't hold anything down when I force myself…so, I haven't been eating. I never get hungry." Colette said.

"No taste?" Lloyd asked.

"What else happened?" Double D asked.

"Then when I released the next seal, I stopped getting sleepy. I close my eyes, but I just can't sleep. I haven't slept at all since then. Then with this seal, I stopped feeling anything." Colette said.

"She didn't say anything because if she did, it would bring worry to everyone else and make us stop." Shadow said.

"Is that true? Is that what Angel Toxicosis really is?" Double D asked.

"This is what it means to become an angel?! Not eating anymore, not sleeping anymore, not feeling anything anymore?!" Lloyd asked.

"But my eyes have actually gotten better. I can see really far away now. And my hearing, too. I can hear even the faintest sounds really well. I can hear them so well that…it's kind of painful sometimes." Colette said.

Lloyd started to embrace her.

"I'm sorry. …I didn't realize what was going on at all. I'm sorry." Lloyd said.

"Please don't tell the others." Colette said.

"Why?!" the three boys asked.

"Well, I mean, we're all on this trip together and I want it to be fun. So, I don't want you to worry about it either, okay?"

"Thanks for telling us, Shadow." Double D said.

"No problem." Shadow said as he left the scene.

"You're so stupid." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you're being insensitive." Double D said.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. Even though you're crying for me, and I'm happy, so happy I want to cry…but I can't anymore. I'm sorry!…" Colette said as she felt like crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they head for Luin.

"What is Luin excactly?" Nazz asked.

"Luin is a beautiful city." Colette said.

When they arrived, they saw that the city has been devastated.

"No..." Knuckles said.

"Who could've done this?" Double D asked.

"Such a sad place..." Cream said.

"Look!" Tails shouted.

"Aw crap, it's Vector and his friends!" Sonic said.

"Now they're over here?" Genis asked.

Everyone ran to the Chaotix. They saw that they were wounded and hurt.

"You guys are hurt. What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems that the same force that destroyed the city also hurt them as well." Double D said.

"It's you guys. If you plan to finish us off, now's your chance." Vector said weakly.

"Our strength isn't enough to try to fight you." Espio said weakly.

"Yeah... So kill us if you don't want to see us again." Charmy said.

"You guys are hurt badly! Professor! Double D! Please heal them." Colette said.

"No way!!! These guys tried to take Cream and they deserve to die!" Sonic shouted.

"No. I feel sorry for them." Double D said.

"What are you talking about, Double D? They tried to kill us!" Nazz said.

"That's right! Do you really want to help them?" Jimmy asked.

"If it's a trap, you'll regret it!" Tails said.

"And it'll all be your fault!" Eddy saud.

"Yeah, but.." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, who are you gonna trust? Me or them?" Genis asked.

"Do I get a say in this?" Knuckles and Kratos asked.

"NO!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Eddward and Lloyd, you guys are weak. If you show mercy to your enemy, then you are weak." Shadow said.

"Besides, they may have a trap involved and catch us off gaurd." Raine said.

"That's why we go and leave them to die!" Sonic shouted.

"I second that! Besides, they aren't rich!" Eddy said.

"But Sonic..." Cream said.

At this time, Double D had enough. He felt anger boiling through his head.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!**" Double D shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Geez, Double D. You have anger management problems too?" Sonic asked.

"What are you people saying!? Even if the Chaotix tried to kill us, I consider them my friend! I shouldn't kill a friend even if he told me to or paid me! You people are really insensitive! I believe that nobody has the right to die!" Double D shouted.

"Double D's right!" Lloyd and Colette shouted.

"Traitors!!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, they may have reasons for their actions." Kratos said.

"If my duty as a Chosen had to be fufilled, then we have to save the people of this world. That means we save them. Plus, Charmy looked cute!" Colette said.

"That's right! When a person dies, that's the end. You will accomplish nothing by dying! Killing them will only make a bigger mess that fix it! Besides, Vector sounds like a cool guy!" Lloyd said.

"The point is that everyone should live and die at their free will. Our last battle had taught me that. Espio has been such an inspiration to me! I plan not to give that all up!" Double D said.

"Nice speech, you guys!" Nazz shouted.

"I agree!" Tails and Genis shouted.

Jimmy started to clap, then everyone started to appaud. The only one who didn't was Sonic.

"Get real! Have you forgotten that they tried to take Cream?" Sonic asked.

"I don't care! Maybe we'll be rewarded with them joining us! So shut your mouth, Sonic!" Lloyd said.

"**Nurse!**" Double D called out as he healed all of the Chaotix.

"I feel like a new bee!" Charmy shouted.

"Thanks, Double D! You guys might not be so bad after all!" Vector said.

"I owe my gratitute to you." Espio said.

"I'm just glad you guys are still alive." Colette said.

"Hey! Why don't we let these three join us?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, that's a brilliant idea." Raine said.

"Besides, we might defeat those Desians people you guys told me about." Knuckles said.

"For once, I agree with Jimmy." Eddy said.

At this time, Sonic had enough.

"Okay, you guys can join. But I still don't trust you guys." Sonic said.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Lloyd said.

"Vector, how was the city destroyed?" Kratos asked.

"Well, after we battled you guys, we stopped by here. Some kids wanted to play with us so we did. In fact, Charmy insisted we stay here. But then, we heard the city was under attack. We saw the kids we played with being kidnapped." Vector said.

"The entire town's population was being taken somewhere. We dedided to try to take the city back. But they fought back and tried to kill us. We were lucky to be alive." Espio explained.

"It must be the Desians!" Lloyd said.

"Hey look!" Cream shouted as she pointed at the fountain area.

"Isn't that Sheena?" Genis asked.

"Who?" Charmy asked.

"Great... she's here too." Sonic said.

They all ran over to where a wounded Sheena was.

"Oh no. You're hurt too! What happened?" Cream asked.

"Never show your enemy mercy. No matter who it is or how hurt he is." Shadow said.

"Geez, Shadow! Shut up and get a girlfriend!" Eddy shouted.

Shadow said nothing.

"Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight." Sheena asked.

"Say, Raine? Double D? You guys can do healing arts, right? Can you please heal this beauty?" Vector asked.

"I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. It seems she has companions, and this may just be a trap to catch us off guard." Raine said.

"What? You insist that we should wait until she explains while time goes by? She might die!" Vector shouted.

"Hah! You're as devious as you look." Sheena said.

"Call me what you like." Raine said.

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians…invaded." Sheena explained.

"I knew it!" Lloyd shouted.

"Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed." Sheena explained.

"But then how were you hurt?" Colette asked.

"It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy." Sheena said.

"Ahh! Help me, please!" A pastor shouted. He ran and fell. A monster followed him. That monster was the mutated Clara. She chasing the pastor

"Is that..." Double D asked.

"AHH!!! What is that thing?!" Charmy asked.

"Clara!" Nazz shouted.

"She managed to get all the way here!" Raine said.

"How the heck did a monster like her survive that walk?" Eddy asked.

Sheena approaches Clara and readies her cards.

"Stay back, you monster!" Sheena shouted. Clara attacks Sheena, which worsened her wounds. Sheena cried out in pain.

"Dammit!" Espio shouted.

Colette approaches Clara with her angel wings.

"Clara. Please calm down." Colette said.

Clara attacks Colette and Clara disappeared from the scene. Colette' angel wings disappeared and lost her balance and falls to the floor.

"Colette, are you okay?" Genis asked.

"Yes.." Colette said as she got up.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Kratos said.

"Then we have no choice but to heal her! Remember what Double D said! Nobody has the right to die!" Knuckles said.

"Professor, please!" Colette and Cream shouted.

"You can do it!" Vector said as he smiled at Raine.

Raine had enough and said, "Fine. But I swear, you're all way too softhearted for your own good."

"We can't. Professor Sage's and my healing arts combined aren't enough to handle an injury like that. We need three people to to this." Double D said.

"Let me try!" Charmy shouted as he got out his bubble straw.

So Raine, Double D and Charmy come up and casts a healing spell on Sheena.

"**Heal!**" the three called out as they healed Sheena. She stood up. Espio started to stare at her.

_Wow! Sheena's so beautiful! _Espio thought.

"Espio, are you okay?" Charmy asked.

"Why…why did you save me?" Sheena asked.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man." Lloyd said.

"Charmy, if you knew healing arts, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT ON US OR TELL US!!!!" Vector shouted.

"Nobody asked me!" Charmy said.

"Cool it!" Eddy shouted.

"I know it's selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but um…I have a favor to ask of you." Sheena said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I owe the people of this city for food and lodging. Please. Help me save these people. If you agree, I'll declare a truce with you and help in any way I can." Sheena said.

"All right." Lloyd said.

"Agreed." Double D said.

"Lloyd! Eddward! Are you serious?" Raine asked.

"I agree with Lloyd." Colette said.

"Colette, not you too!" Raine shotued.

"Yes!" Jimmy and Nazz shouted.

"Anything to help a chick like you!" Eddy and Vector said.

"I see no problem with it." Kratos said.

"Me neither." Shadow said.

"I second that." Knuckles said.

"Well what do you know? We got ourselves a new member." Sonic said.

"Hey Espio! Do you agree?" Charmy asked.

Espio was still in a trance and nodded his head.

"Ah…um…I'm sorry, Raine!" Genis apologized. Raine had enough.

"Fine! Do as you wish. I suppose if we look at it another way, it does mean we can keep a close eye on her." Raine said.

"Heh. You'd better watch out so you don't lose your head while you sleep." Sheena said.

_Just look at her. Her body looks beautiful. I have to find a way to get closer to her. Oh, what the hell am I thinking? _Espio thought

"Hey, is he okay?" Sheena asked when she say Espio staring at her.

Vector smacked Espio in the back of his head, returning him to his senses.

"Espio, what are you doing?" Vector asked.

"I..umm..." Espio said nervously.

"You didn't fall in love with her, did you?" Vector asked.

"Well.. umm..." Espio said.

"ESPIO'S IN LOVE!! ESPIO'S IN LOVE!!!" Chamy sang as he flew all around him.

"What?!" Espio shouted.

"With who?" Sheena asked.

"Espio and Sheena!! Sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Charmy sang.

"What are you talking about?" Sheena and Espio shouted.

"Vector! Espio! Charmy! Sheena! Get over here if you don't want to be left here!" Double D shouted.

"Sorry!" Charmy shouted.

"Espio, right?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah." Espio said.

"Are you really in love with me?" Sheena asked.

"Well.. I.. umm.." Espio said nervously.

"If I'm in love with you, I'd tell you." Sheena said.

"Are you?" Espio asked.

"Well... uhh.. you see..." Sheena said nervously.

"Hey! You to lovebirds coming?" Vector shouted.

"Shut up, retard!" Sheena shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes another Chapter. Not much to say, but the fact that Sheena and the Chaotix joined.

I really liked typing this chapter. I wanted to put the Chaotix in as soon as possible. Why? You'll find out!

Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!!


End file.
